De l'autre côté
by Lilie654
Summary: Et soudain, le premier cri. Il tenait le nouveau-né debout dans ses mains. Il avait réussi. Lui, Greg House, il avait réussi.
1. Première partie

_Je ne considère pas ceci comme un récit, mais comme un délire. Je précise que je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants et que je ne sais absolument pas ce que c'est (à part quelques hypothèses sûrement bidons). Aucune prétention donc, juste un trop plein d'imagination…_

_._

_._

**De l'autre côté**

.

.

Et soudain, le premier cri. Il tenait le nouveau-né debout dans ses mains. Il avait réussi. Lui, Greg House, il avait réussi. L'enfant reprenait des couleurs, sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement, se remplissant et se désemplissant d'air frais. Il l'allongea sur les draps souillés de sang puis s'appuya de ses mains sur les rebords du berceau. Un phénomène étrange le prenait et il ne pouvait plus que le regarder s'agiter sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Une vague de chaleur remonta de ses pieds à son abdomen, y contractant son estomac, puis la sensation de chaud lui serra la poitrine, remonta sa gorge et fit briller ses yeux. Il les ferma pour mieux supporter le vertige. Sa tête tournait. Il ne savait plus où était le haut du bas, où il se trouvait, s'il avait chaud ou s'il avait froid. Tout ce qui lui parvenait clairement étaient des cris juste sous lui, juste là. Il rouvrit les yeux et il expira avec force. La chaleur torride qui l'avait secoué s'était transformée en une douce chaleur réconfortante qui le prenait tout entier. Il se laissa aller à l'agréable sensation, un plaisir inattendu, plus qu'une profonde satisfaction. Le mot se formula dans son esprit, c'était du… bonheur.

Le miracle de la vie.

Une infirmière prit l'enfant du berceau pour le peser. House ne put détourner son regard. Il la suivit dans chacune de ses activités, comme un fantôme, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il ne savait plus où il était. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était ne pas le quitter des yeux. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'elle le lavait, l'infirmière s'impatienta :

« Quoi ? Vous voulez le faire ?!

House sursauta. Il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas seul avec lui dans la pièce.

- Non, non. Faîtes.

Elle lui lança un regard énervé et reporta son attention sur le bébé.

Au bout d'une heure, elle commença à se faire à cette présence qui la suivait partout. Quand enfin, elle coucha l'enfant propre et habillé dans un berceau, House s'en approcha et posa une main sur le rebord. Il le fixa longuement. Il bougeait moins. House se risqua à le toucher. Il effleura d'abord son crâne du bout de son doigt. Lorsque sa main retomba, elle rencontra la petite menotte du nourrisson. Ses doigts minuscules se serrèrent automatiquement autour de l'index de l'adulte. Celui-ci se figea. Il en était presque effrayé. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la prise sur son doigt. C'est qu'il serrait fort ! L'infirmière revint à ce moment-là, comme par hasard. House bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible et la jeune femme lui lança un sourire moqueur. Elle souleva l'enfant et celui-ci se mit à gesticuler. Elle prit le bras libre de House et le replia contre son torse, puis elle y plaça le nourrisson.

- Le crâne dans le creux du coude, comme ça. Voilà. Et le bras le long de son dos. Impeccable ! Apportez-le à sa mère, chambre 207A.

- Hey, je suis pas employé au service maternité !

- Non, mais je suis sûre que vous ferez ça très bien.

_- Ca_ quoi ? »

Elle se retourna après avoir souri d'un air entendu, repartant à ses activités. House resta planté avec le bébé dans les bras quelques instants avant de réaliser qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un paralytique opérant une tumeur au cerveau avec une clef de douze. Heureusement pour lui la porte du service était ouverte, car son index était toujours retenu prisonnier. Il ne fit qu'un mètre de plus avant de s'asseoir sur le premier siège qu'il rencontra. Son regard se posa sur le bébé. Son visage s'enfouissait dans les plis de son T-shirt, son petit corps chaud se blottissait contre lui. L'un de ses pieds minuscules glissait contre son bras. House resta bêtement immobile, ses muscles tendus, son cœur battant à mille à l'heure.

« Salut, articula-t-il.

En réponse, le nourrisson émit un petit… jappement ? Il ne savait pas trop ce que c'était. Il releva brusquement la tête et se rappela qu'il avait une échappatoire. Il se leva précautionneusement et chercha la chambre 207A. Il la trouva facilement. Pour y entrer, il abaissa la clenche avec son coude et entrouvrit la porte, juste assez pour apercevoir le visage de Cuddy, endormie. Il ouvrit plus largement la porte et vit qu'elle était seule. Il entra donc et referma la porte aussi silencieusement que possible. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté du lit et observa le visage fatigué de la jeune maman. Il se satisfit d'être un homme. Le bébé émit un petit bruit aigu. Cuddy bougea dans son sommeil.

- Il ne faut pas réveiller Maman, tu comprends ? Elle est fatiguée.

Il chuchotait. Il se trouvait stupide. Il regarda Cuddy dormir, puis il regarda l'enfant. Il croisa un regard bleu. Evidemment. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Ce n'était pas des yeux globuleux ni des yeux seulement à demi ouverts. C'étaient des yeux qui _leur_ ressemblaient, en somme. Un subtil mélange dans la forme et dans la couleur. Le regard du bébé ne se fixait pas sur lui, non. C'était encore trop tôt, mais c'était déjà trop.

House remarqua qu'il avait libéré l'étreinte sur son doigt, il en profita pour passer une main lasse sur son visage et se frotter les yeux. Lui aussi était fatigué. Puis, il fit glisser le poupon de son bras à ses cuisses jointes et l'y allongea, bien callé entre ses avant-bras, sa petite tête reposant dans ses mains un peu au-delà des ses genoux. Et il l'observa longuement. De son pouce, il retraça la ligne concave de son nez puis de sa mâchoire, pour finir par son oreille. De son autre pouce, l'arcade sourcilière, la tempe, le menton. Il ne cherchait pas à retrouver d'où venait chaque caractéristique de ce visage tout neuf. Il cherchait juste à le découvrir, à le connaître peut-être. Tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Tant qu'il pouvait faire durer ce contact inédit qui faisait monter sa température corporelle d'un ou deux degrés.

Il entendit un bruit venant du lit. Il abandonna sa contemplation, releva la tête et vit que Cuddy avait ouvert les yeux. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et l'aperçut. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, son front se plissa. La fatigue se lisait dans ses traits.

- House ? murmura-t-elle.

- Oui ?

Il n'osait plus bouger, se sentant pris sur le fait. La main dans le sac, en flagrant délit. En flagrant délit de quoi ? Il n'osait même plus respirer.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- Je… je…je voulais…

- Oui ?

Il avait sensiblement pâli. Il avait peut-être une chance de faire comme s'il prenait le petit dans son berceau pour lui tendre, avant qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'il le tenait en fait allongé contre lui. Parce qu'elle ne s'en était visiblement pas encore rendu compte. Une chance… qu'il perdit en jetant furtivement un regard vers le bébé. Cuddy baissa le regard et aperçut le nourrisson, confortablement calé sur les jambes de House. Elle ne put détourner les yeux. Son fils était là, juste là. Elle tendit une main.

House manqua de paniquer. Il passa ses avant-bras sous le nourrisson et le souleva maladroitement. Il se leva et prit comme il put son équilibre pour faire un pas vers le lit. Sans sa canne pour l'aider, ses déplacements se compliquaient. Le regard de Cuddy suivit le bébé lorsque House s'assit sur le bord du lit et le posa dans ses bras. L'enfant trouva immédiatement sa position dans les bras de sa mère, il chercha à téter.

House sentit le chaleureux contact se rompre, tel un cruel coup de poignard dans l'estomac. Il observa la mère et l'enfant. Les yeux de Cuddy étaient écarquillés, ils brillaient de joie. Ses doigts fins caressaient avec tendresse le crâne de son bébé. Elle souriait et riait lorsqu'il faisait du bruit ou gigotait. Elle était émerveillée, simplement. House n'existait plus. Il avait froid. Il détourna son regard, il allait se lever lorsque la main fraîche de Cuddy se posa sur son avant-bras. Il la regarda de nouveau. Sa main glissa de son coude à son bras proprement dit, s'immisçant presque sous la manche de son T-shirt. Il frémit. La caresse était insupportable.

- Merci. »

Même s'il les comprenait, ses remerciements ne l'atteignaient pas. Il déglutit. Il aurait voulu ne pas être de trop. Il aurait voulu pouvoir rester ici, pouvoir le toucher encore, s'allonger à ses côtés. Mais ça ne se faisait pas, pas dans sa situation. Il devait partir, c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Le froid qui l'emplissait se fit plus mordant, presque douloureux. Il jeta un dernier regard au bébé et se leva, tentant de masquer sa résignation. Il sortit sans un regard en arrière. Garder le self-control encore quelques secondes. Une fois dans le couloir, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas craquer. Pas tout de suite. Il posa sa tête contre la porte de la chambre 207A. Il était persuadé d'avoir vécu les plus beaux instants de sa vie. C'était une torture indicible de savoir qu'ils étaient maintenant derrière lui. C'était si peu de choses. Rien qu'un petit bonheur sans faille. Pendant quelques minutes, une heure peut-être.

Il se retenait de s'écrouler contre la porte, cette foutue porte derrière laquelle il pouvait entendre de petits cris et un rire féminin. Il s'éloigna. Un pied devant l'autre, même sans canne, il devait y arriver. Il retrouva le siège où il s'était assis, s'y laissa tomber. A l'abri des regards des gens pressés qui circulaient dans le couloir adjacent. Personne ne le voyait.

Enfin, il implosa.

La place du père était à l'intérieur, celle du donneur à l'extérieur. Et lui, il n'était que le donneur… Condamné à rester, l'âme brisée, le cœur vide, du mauvais côté.

.

.

.

.

FIN. (ou pas…)

* * *

_Oui alors, petite précision tout de même ! Cette fiction a été publiée pour la première fois en Septembre 2008 sur mon forum favori (^^)_

_Je n'ai jamais vraiment su si ce récit méritait une suite ou pas, mon esprit balance encore XD (Si si !)_

_Quel est votre avis ?_


	2. Seconde partie

_Et bien… A l'unanimité, suite ! Et pour ceux qui restaient hésitants, il n'y a aucune obligation de lire bien entendu ;-) _

_Merci à tous d'avoir répondu à l'appel et d'avoir donné votre avis, ça fait chaud au cœur ^^ Ne vous arrêtez pas en si bon chemin, vos ptits mots sont toujours très appréciés !_

_So, enjoy =)_

_._

_._

**De l'autre côté, seconde partie**

.

_Eventuellement… A lire avec : http://www deezer com/track/365461_

_._

_Un mois plus tard_

_._

Un soir d'hiver. Il faisait froid, même très froid pour la saison. La ville de Princeton croulait déjà sous un épais manteau de neige. Alors qu'il faisait nuit depuis plusieurs heures et que chacun s'était réfugié auprès de sa cheminée, une petite silhouette courait à travers la ville. C'était un enfant. Il portait une épaisse doudoune, une écharpe de laine et un bonnet qui laissaient à peine entrevoir le bout de son nez. A bout de souffle, il ralentit sa course en s'engouffrant sous un pont. Il hésita devant une forme sombre couchée dans un recoin, à l'abri du vent. Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'en approcha. Il secoua la masse. Un visage sale, presque effrayant, sortit de l'extrémité d'un duvet poisseux. L'enfant ignora l'odeur nauséabonde et tendit une main au malheureux.

Ils marchèrent ensemble à travers les rues, main dans la main, l'enfant déterminé tirant toujours l'homme usé derrière lui, malgré les salves de jurons qu'il lui adressait. Enfin, ils atteignirent une vaste façade éclairée. L'ambiance joyeuse qui en émanait les happa sur les derniers mètres. Et soudain, le clochard n'en était plus un. De multiples sourires l'accueillirent. Une couverture fut déposée sur ses épaules. Un verre de vin chaud lui fut glissé entre les mains. Autour de lui, des centaines de personnes de sa condition, ayant oublié leur calvaire pour une soirée. L'enfant qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici avait disparu. Le rescapé s'assit confortablement dans une chaise et il commença à siroter son vin. Sa chaleur envahit son corps glacé et raviva les battements de son cœur fatigué. Un sourire étira ses lèvres craquelées de crevasses. Un son vint à ses oreilles, quelque chose qui se détachait du brouhaha général, quelque chose de mélodieux. Il tendit l'oreille et reconnut la plainte déchirante d'un piano jazz. Il chercha le musicien des yeux, mais c'était peine perdue, lui qui était presque aveugle. Il renonça à l'apercevoir. Les paupières désormais closes, il s'installa plus confortablement et laissa la musique délicieuse le transcender, chaque nouvelle phrase décuplant toujours plus ces émotions oubliées. La sensation de bien-être remonta de ses pieds couverts d'engelures à ses jambes frêles, puis enveloppa sa poitrine avec volupté, le frisson se prolongeant le long de son échine et de sa nuque. Il sentit à peine le doux tissu d'une robe effleurer ses genoux lorsqu'une lady passa devant lui, riant aux éclats.

Dévorée par les yeux de l'homme qui l'accompagnait, la lady progressait avec grâce à travers l'assemblée crasseuse, dessinant une fracture entre deux univers. Une fracture ? Non, ce soir c'était un pont. Un verre de vin chaud à la main, ils s'avançaient vers la scène où un musicien anonyme leur offrait un jazz saisissant. L'homme, habillé d'un simple costume de lin, fut le premier à lever les yeux vers l'artiste. Subjugué par le jeu de ses doigts sur le clavier d'ivoire, il en oublia presque la lady qui l'accompagnait.

« Cet homme est un génie !

Il détourna ainsi la discussion sur ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ils observèrent tous les deux en silence le talentueux artiste, levant la tête en l'air comme pour regarder les étoiles. En portant son attention sur le visage crispé du musicien, il remarqua que ces yeux étaient clos et son expression presque douloureuse. Il ajouta, comme pour lui-même :

- Ceci dit, il m'a l'air bien triste ce pianiste. »

Personne ne lui répondit. Il osa un regard vers la femme qui l'accompagnait. Le menton toujours en l'air, ses yeux clairs étaient rivés sur la scène, écarquillés. Ses boucles brunes descendaient dans son dos, leur reflet contrastant avec le noir élégant de sa robe. Il se sentit fondre.

Le pianiste, cabré dans un effort insaisissable, se concentrait sur la chute de son morceau. Tout autour, emplissant cette vaste pièce, des centaines de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui avaient au moins aussi froid que lui. La mélodie toucha à sa fin, achevée avec une ardeur et un émoi magnifiques. Quelques applaudissements s'élevèrent de la foule. Il ne s'expliquait pas sa présence ici. S'être porté volontaire pour « réchauffer le cœur de quelques naufragés » n'était vraiment pas son style d'occupation. C'était toujours pareil depuis un mois. N'importe quoi pour s'occuper l'esprit. N'importe quoi pour combler le vide… Il jeta un coup d'œil à la salle des fêtes. Il y vit le reflet de sa propre misère. Jouer encore, pour oublier toutes ses idées noires… Et c'est alors qu'une silhouette légère attira son attention, juste un fragment de seconde. Il la reconnut. La dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir. Diable, que faisait-elle donc là ? Figée au milieu de la foule mouvante, la bouche entrouverte, un verre à la main, splendide dans sa robe noire, elle le fixait, stupéfaite. Soudain, il ne se sentit plus capable de continuer. Ses mains agiles quittèrent le clavier. A l'aide de sa canne, posée contre la paroi invisible de l'instrument, il souleva sa lourde carcasse et abandonna son public.

Le temps pour lui de récupérer son épais manteau aux coulisses, puis il fonça à travers la foule, fixé sur l'idée de sortir d'ici au plus vite. Il manqua de renverser un démuni confortablement affalé dans une misérable chaise, un verre de vin chaud encore plein entre ses mains squelettiques. Il s'attarda trop sur cet homme, laissant ses chances de salut s'évanouir. La voix très reconnaissable de la lady l'interpella. Il devina qu'elle était trop proche pour pouvoir lui échapper. Il se détourna à contrecœur de la sortie. Evitant de croiser son regard inquisiteur, il toisa l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années bien tassées qui l'accompagnait. Il tenait un verre en plastique semblable à tous les autres.

« Bonsoir, susurra-t-il, les yeux volontairement dans le vague.

- House, qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?

- Vous vous connaissez ? s'exclama l'intrus.

- Euh… balbutia Cuddy. Dr. House, voici Flashe Clark, le principal organisateur de la soirée. Mais peut-être que vous vous connaissez déjà, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton passablement réprobateur.

- Alors c'est vous le fameux Dr. House ? Tout s'explique !

- Hum.

- Vous ne buvez pas ? s'étonna-t-il en désignant les mains vides du diagnosticien.

- Non, merci.

- Lisa et moi tenions à vous féliciter pour votre performance au piano. C'était époustouflant ! J'en reste encore sans voix.

_Pourtant on ne dirait pas…_

- Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de vous rencontrer et de vous remercier. Après tout, si vous ne vous étiez pas proposé, je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée d'un fond musical. Tout le monde m'a l'air ravi, c'est une vraie réussite !

Ce type avait décidemment perdu une occasion de se taire. House baissa la tête, faisant semblant d'être gêné. En fait, il aurait aimé être invisible.

- Mais… Vous partez déjà ?

- Euh… oui. Une urgence… à l'hôpital.

Lui-même n'aurait pas cru à son mensonge.

- C'est bien dommage ! Mais je suppose qu'on s'arrache vos services. C'est bien normal, un homme d'une telle générosité…

_Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ?_

Clark lui tendit une main. House leva son regard vers lui et se décida à lui répondre. Il afficha un maigre sourire.

- Bonne soirée à vous, lâcha-t-il à demi-voix.

Il hésita lorsque son regard croisa celui de sa patronne.

- Dr. Cuddy », la salua-t-il simplement, avant de fuir son regard en faisant volte-face vers la sortie.

Il l'ignora lorsque qu'elle le rappela à plusieurs reprises, s'obstinant à poursuivre son chemin.

_Ne pas se retourner, ne surtout pas céder. Même si elle hurle. Même si elle me le fera payer._

A quelques mètres de là, un sans-abri rouvrit doucement les yeux. Perturbé par un morceau de piano, il avait perdu le cours de la réalité. Son corps retenait naturellement la chaleur transmise par les si parfaites notes. Reprenant ses esprits, il aperçut une lady devant lui, immobile. Tout comme lui, elle semblait perdue dans des pensées lointaines, irréalistes.

.

.

.

TBC…


	3. Troisième partie

_Hey ! Je suis désolée… Le net coupé depuis près de deux semaines chez moi… Je vous remercie tous pour vos petits mots que je découvre à peine et qui m'emplissent de joie *youpi*_

_J'espère que vous serez toujours aussi nombreux à me laisser vos impressions, malgré que cette suite ait un peu tardé à venir ;-)_

_Enjoy !_

_._

_Eventuellement, à lire avec _Sting - Shape of My Heart  
[www deezer com/track/840]

.

.

**De l'autre côté, troisième partie**

.

.

_Le lendemain_

_._

_._

Cette impression de ne pas être au bon endroit au bon moment, House la vivait pleinement. Il aurait aimé se rouler en boule sur le sol de son bureau et attendre que tout s'arrête. Seulement, comme d'habitude, il ne pouvait pas. Le teint cireux et les traits tirés par une nouvelle nuit sans sommeil, il luttait intérieurement pour ne pas s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre. Ses mains callées entre ses cuisses, il les frottait entre elles pour les réchauffer. En vain. Il avait suffit qu'elle apparaisse une fois au détour d'une soirée et rien n'allait plus. Il n'arrivait plus à le gérer, ce vide, ce néant, ce _rien_ qui le bouffait de l'intérieur. Un mois, et rien n'y faisait. Il n'existe pas de sevrage pour ces choses-là.

« House ? Je vous parle !

Il sursauta. Foreman l'interrogeait du regard. Tout comme Cameron et Chase, il semblait attendre une réponse. Son bureau, son équipe, un cas. Un cas ? Même pas sûr… Il jura contre lui-même, et contre son esprit volatile qui s'était encore envolé sans son accord. Se concentrer, bordel ! Ce n'était pas si compliqué…

- Faîtes une IRM, tenta-t-il.

Les trois jeunes restèrent silencieux, échangeant des regards perplexes. Foreman fronça les sourcils, puis reprit la parole.

- Je vous explique que Cuddy passe à l'hôpital ce matin et vous me dîtes de faire une IRM ?

- Cuddy vient ce matin ?! atterrit soudain House. Pour quoi faire ?

- Visite de routine à ce qu'il paraît, histoire d'être sûre que tout va bien. Après tout, ça fait déjà un mois qu'elle est en congé. Elle veut sûrement s'assurer que vous n'avez tué personne.

- J'ai tué quelqu'un ?

- Non, pas durant ce dernier mois, précisa Chase.

House resta silencieux, les yeux dans le vide. A quoi s'était-il attendu ? A ce qu'elle oublie qu'il était parti comme un voleur ? Cuddy n'oubliait jamais ces choses là. Ceci dit, de là à venir le lendemain même… Soit elle était très en colère, soit très intriguée. Dans les deux cas, House sentait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Les pensées du diagnosticien furent interrompues par l'ouverture de la porte vitrée de son bureau. Cuddy apparut sur le seuil, achevant une discussion avec le chef du département chirurgical. Il entendit de la bonne humeur dans sa voix. De la bonne humeur ? Enfin, elle leur fit face et salua l'assemblée avec un large sourire. L'équipe répondit chaleureusement, mise à part House qui préféra regarder les flocons tomber à l'extérieur. Il avait remarqué qu'elle traînait un landau avec elle. L'idée même de l'apercevoir lui nouait l'estomac. Il les laissa échanger les banalités d'usages. Cuddy expliqua qu'elle faisait le tour de l'hôpital.

_La belle excuse… _ironisa House.

Il ferma les yeux lorsque le bébé devint le centre de la discussion. Cameron fut autorisée à le prendre dans ses bras. Le cœur de pierre du misanthrope devint poussière quand des gazouillements parvinrent à ses oreilles. Tourné vers la fenêtre, personne ne pouvait voir ses sourcils se froncer et ses lèvres se pincer. Il imaginait le regard de Chase, attendri par le sourire rayonnant de la jeune immunologiste. Car l'australien devait être en train de fondre devant ce tableau, forcément.

Puis, ils cherchèrent ensemble les traits du petit visage qu'il fallait attribuer à Cuddy. Il sentit le regard brûlant de la jeune mère se poser sur lui à plusieurs reprises, mais il lui tournait toujours ostensiblement son dos, tentant de rester impassible. Les jointures de ses poings serrés, devenues blanches, trahissaient son état de tension. Puis, Foreman ajouta la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase :

- Par contre, ce petit nez doit venir intégralement du père…

A bout de nerfs, House ne put retenir son poing de s'abattre sur le verre de son bureau, manquant de le briser en deux. Sa tasse de porcelaine rouge tressauta bruyamment, mais ne se renversa pas. Surpris, tous se turent et se tournèrent vers lui. C'est alors que House, n'ayant pas encore prononcé un mot, se détourna de son hivernale contemplation et fixa son regard sur Cameron.

- Vous n'avez pas bientôt finit de secouer ce pauvre gosse dans tous les sens ?!

Face à cet accès de rage incompréhensible, Cameron eut du mal à déglutir. Il lui semblait que les membres de son patron tremblaient sous le coup de la fureur.

- Cette IRM, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? lança House à l'ensemble de son équipe.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes. Aucun n'osa protester. Cameron se tourna vers Cuddy et tenta de lui sourire en lui rendant son bébé, mais elle était sous le choc plus qu'autre chose. Ils s'excusèrent tous les trois auprès de la directrice avant de quitter la pièce, les laissant seuls.

Un silence pesant envahit la pièce. Cuddy garda son enfant dans les bras. Elle passa distraitement un doigt sur la ligne de son nez.

- Il ne pouvait pas savoir, expliqua-t-elle.

House soupira faiblement.

- Non.

- Ceci dit, il avait raison, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Mais ils n'étaient quand même pas obligés de s'exalter comme ça ! Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il doit aie perdu la moitié de ses neurones.

- C'est une réaction normale de s'exalter devant un nouveau-né…

- Qu'ils le fassent calmement et en silence, c'est tout.

Cuddy sourit et leva les yeux au ciel, puis elle recoucha son fils dans son landau. Enfin, elle se décida à regarder House, qui avait le regard toujours plongé dans le vide.

- Il fait drôlement chaud ici…

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle s'approcha du radiateur électrique.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant : le radiateur est à fond ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- J'ai froid.

- Vous avez froid ?

- Oui.

Elle s'approcha lentement du bureau derrière lequel House était assis. Les bras croisés sous la poitrine, elle le détailla du regard.

- Vous portez une veste, une chemise à manches longues, un T-shirt et peut-être même un autre T-shirt en dessous, et vous avez froid ?

Il frissonna sous son regard.

- Vous avez de la fièvre, House ?

- Non.

Elle s'approcha encore et tendit une main vers son front. Il se recula en râlant.

- House… prévint-elle.

- Je n'ai pas de fièvre, je ne suis pas malade.

Elle ne céda pas pour autant. Il soupira d'agacement et la laissa poser le revers de sa main contre son front. Elle la retira quelques secondes plus tard, la replaçant sous sa poitrine.

- Vous n'avez pas de fièvre.

- Je vous l'avais bien dit…

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne parle ou ne se regarde.

- Je vous ai trouvé… fatigué hier soir.

_Triste_ aurait été plus juste. Elle n'avait cessé de repenser à ce que Clark avait dit. _Il m'a l'air bien triste ce pianiste._

- House ?

- Hum.

- Regardez-moi quand je vous parle !

Il obéit, braquant sur elle des yeux glacials.

- Quoi ? Vous êtes venue me soutirer une rançon ? Combien pour taire ma présence à une soirée de solidarité ? Ca doit bien aller dans les cinq mille dollars, non ?

- Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi…

Il sortit son chéquier et commença à chercher un stylo sur son bureau désordonné.

- Arrêtez ça…

- Quoi, cinq mille ce n'est pas assez ? On passe à dix mille ?

- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi.

Il lui tendit un chèque de dix mille dollars. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, House gardant son bras tendu entre eux. Cuddy flancha la première, se saisit du chèque et le déchira sous le regard imperturbable de House.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez alors ?

- Je veux savoir pourquoi vous vous trouviez à cette soirée.

- Je vous retourne la question !

- Je suis médecin ! s'outra-t-elle. Le sort des autres, notamment celui des démunis m'affecte naturellement.

- Parce que moi je ne suis pas médecin peut-être ?

- Vous n'êtes pas de ceux-là. Vous vous fichez pas mal que des enfants meurent sous les ponts.

- Vous voyez une autre explication ?

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il était sérieux. Pas une once de moquerie dans son attitude. Rien de tel. Juste une impression de malaise croissante que Cuddy ne comprenait pas.

- Il paraît que vous vous êtes porté volontaire. Forcément, je suis un peu étonnée.

- Et je suppose que par « il paraît », vous voulez dire « Flashe m'a dit » ?

- On s'en fiche, House !

- Non, on ne s'en fiche pas. Moi, j'ai bien envie de savoir si vous avez conclu hier soir…

- C'est n'importe quoi !

- Il vous a appelée _Lisa_…

- Je croyais que vous étiez sourd. Je dis ça parce que quand moi je vous ai appelé, bizarrement là vous n'avez pas entendu.

Il évita une fois de plus de la regarder. Se rouler en boule au pied de son bureau et attendre que tout s'arrête… Qu'on lui foute la paix, par pitié…

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse, alors que son regard était de nouveau pour les flocons.

- Vous… abandonnez ? C'est moi qui cède d'habitude !

Il se contenta de soupirer. Puis, il tendit la main vers la vitre embuée et y dessina un cercle, puis un autre à l'intérieur, puis encore un autre, pour finir par un point au centre.

- Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?!

Il daigna la regarder, sans rien dire. L'instant de silence qui s'en suivit dura une éternité pour Cuddy. Elle sentit son téléphone portable vibrer dans la poche de son jeans. Puis il sonna. Elle l'ignora, se bornant à fixer House en retour.

- Vous ne décrochez pas ?

Elle renversa sa tête en arrière sous le coup de la frustration. Vaincue, elle sortit son portable de sa poche et reconnut le numéro de Clark. Elle abandonna le bureau à contrecœur et décrocha en passant dans la salle de réunion.

House la regarda s'éloigner. Il laissa se dissiper la tension accumulée pendant leur confrontation. Il se surprit à trembler. Lui, il tremblait ?

Tout à coup, il réalisa. Il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer sensiblement. Il se leva, fébrile, contourna son bureau et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la nacelle. Le nourrisson était éveillé. House jeta furtivement un regard à travers les vitres qui le séparaient de la salle de conférence. Cuddy était absorbée par sa conversation téléphonique.

House retira sa veste. Il se pencha vers le landau en prenant soin d'épargner sa jambe. Il se saisit du bébé et l'allongea dans ses bras. Aucune plainte ne fut poussée. Il revint lentement à son fauteuil et s'y installa. Il avait grandit. Il avait pris du poids.

A bout de patience, Cuddy mit fin à la conversation au bout de dix minutes. Elle éteignit son téléphone pour être sûre de ne plus être dérangée. Elle tendit une main vers la poignée de la porte, mais elle se stoppa avant de l'ouvrir. Le landau du bébé lui faisait face. Il était vide. Ses yeux dévièrent dans la direction de House et elle s'aperçut que son fils était là. Elle ouvrit tout doucement la porte. House ne la remarqua même pas.

Elle n'aurait jamais du être là. Elle n'aurait jamais du voir ce qu'elle voyait. Elle n'aurait jamais du surprendre House à cette soirée hier soir. Elle était le témoin privilégié d'évènements strictement interdits au public. Elle observait House alors qu'il caressait avec douceur le visage de l'enfant, comme si plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Elle ne lui connaissait pas cette délicatesse et cette précaution qu'il mettait dans ses moindres mouvements. Il lui semblait que le bébé riait, et House souriait en retour. Soudain, son sourire disparut, laissant place à une expression douloureuse. Il approcha son visage du sien. Leurs nez se touchèrent, puis leurs fronts, unissant leurs profils dans une symétrie parfaite. Le bébé ferma les yeux en même temps que l'adulte.

Cuddy retint sa respiration aussi longtemps que possible. Fatalement, elle finit par manquer d'air. Elle trahit sa présence en reprenant difficilement son souffle.

- C'est vrai que c'est quand même plus agréable _calmement et en silence_, admit-elle.

Il ne la regarda pas. Elle s'avança et s'assit dans une chaise en face de lui. Elle le vit passer un doigt sur le nez du nourrisson.

- Foreman avait raison, admit-il.

Légèrement bouleversée, Cuddy s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise. Son dos rencontra la veste que House y avait déposée. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Vous n'avez plus froid ?

- Non, ça va mieux.

C'était peut-être son ton léger, ou bien l'évaporation soudaine de toute agressivité, tension, sensation de malaise, ou bien tout ceci à la fois, mais toujours est-il qu'à cet instant, elle comprit. Elle comprit que ce _mieux_ inespéré était dû à quelque chose de simple, quelque chose d'actuellement logé entre ses bras.

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Pendant ce temps, House passait avec application sa main sur le crâne du bébé, oubliant une fois de plus la présence d'une tierce personne. Des mains incroyablement douces… Et Cuddy en face, bouche entrouverte, le monde aurait pu s'effondrer qu'elle n'aurait pas bougé d'un pouce.

House sembla réaliser le silence. Il détourna son regard du bébé quelques secondes et les posa sur une Cuddy dont les yeux brillaient dangereusement.

- Euh… Ca va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle se pinça les lèvres et hocha vivement la tête. S'accoudant sur le bureau, les yeux fixés sur son fils, elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle tendit la main et caressa son petit pied.

- Je voulais juste vous dire…

Elle s'interrompit pour prendre une grande inspiration. Elle sentit sur elle son regard interrogateur.

- Si vous avez envie de le reconnaître, cela ne me pose pas de problème.

Elle sentit House se crisper à travers le contact du bébé. Le temps se figea. Il était au bord de la crise de panique mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Juste un froncement de sourcils :

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Cuddy inspira de nouveau profondément.

- Parce qu'être son père est la meilleure excuse pour le voir le plus souvent possible.

Il s'apprêta à répliquer. Nier, à tout prix. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

- Et ne me dîtes pas… que ce n'est pas vrai.

Jamais il ne l'avait regardée de cette façon. Avec cet air égaré, presque suppliant. Pris de court sur un terrain inconnu. Il détestait cela, l'imprévu. Il était en plein dedans. Leurs regards ne se quittaient plus. Le silence qui s'étirait entre eux semblait vouloir perdurer indéfiniment. La voix du diagnosticien se réduisit à un murmure.

- Vous êtes sûre que ce n'est pas un problème ?

- Absolument.

Sur le coup, il ne se sentit pas de répondre à son large sourire. Il préféra se réfugier auprès de son fils qui, pour la première fois, garda son regard fixé sur lui.

- C'est quoi son petit nom ?

- Greg. Greg Cuddy. »

.

..

...

..

.

To Be Continued...


	4. Quatrième partie

_Je tenais à remercier les personnes qui me laissent quelques reviews mais auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre personnellement, car elle n'ont pas laissé d'adresse. En particulier K Sauzer dont le pti mot m'a touchée, mais aussi __hippolyte. Merci à vous deux et à tous les autres bien entendu ! _

_Je suis ravie que vous suiviez toujours ce récit et attendiez la suite, que voici. _

_Enjoy =)_

_._

_._

**De l'autre côté, quatrième partie**

.

.

La porte du bureau de James Wilson s'ouvrit sans annonce préalable. L'oncologue ne sursauta pas, il avait reconnu le clapotement caractéristique d'une canne quelques secondes plus tôt. House s'affala dans le canapé, puis son regard se fixa pensivement sur la fenêtre. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent, durant lesquels House resta silencieux et Wilson continua ses activités. Enfin, la voix légèrement tremblante du diagnosticien brisa le silence :

« Tu sais comment s'appelle le bébé de Cuddy ?

L'oncologue émergea lentement de sa paperasse. Pour toute réponse, il émit un vague grognement.

- Tu fais la gueule ?

- Non, mais je travaille là.

- Alors, tu sais ou pas ?

- Non, je n'en sais rien.

- Appelle-la pour lui demander.

- Non, soupira-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'en fait tu le sais déjà et que par conséquent ce serait stupide d'appeler Cuddy pour lui redemander ?

Wilson rejeta la tête en arrière et soupira fortement.

- Ok, j'avoue tout.

- Tu le sais depuis combien de temps ?

- A peu près exactement un mois… et toi ?

- Deux jours.

- Et ?

- Tu vas te marrer…

- Mais non…

- Mais si !

- Allez…

- Je… je l'ai reconnu.

- …

- J'aurais préféré que tu te marres.

Sous le choc, Wilson lâcha tout ce qu'il tenait dans les mains, c'est-à-dire son stylo et… son café. Il jura alors que la substance brunâtre imbibait déjà plusieurs feuilles de papier, jonchant la surface vernie du bureau. L'oncologue se redressa subitement dans son fauteuil, écarta les rescapés, épongea les autres avec un mouchoir. House observa passivement ses mouvements quelque peu nerveux.

- Et maintenant ? interrogea Wilson.

House détourna son regard du bureau apocalyptique et le reporta sur la vitre embuée. Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Lui qui était déjà incapable de s'occuper de lui-même, comment allait-il pouvoir prendre soin d'un nouveau-né ? Le domaine des biberons et couches-culottes lui était complètement étranger. Il formula une amère conclusion :

- Maintenant, je suis mal. »

..oo°°OO°°oo°°OO°°oo..

La jeune infirmière s'occupait de deux jumeaux âgés de moins d'une heure. Le service maternité était plutôt vide à cette période froide de l'année, et elle pouvait prendre son temps. Sifflotant une berceuse afin de calmer les nouveau-nés, elle s'activait joyeusement. Ils étaient si beaux, ces bébés à la peau mate et aux yeux encore très bleus. Métisses, très certainement. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et la sortit de ses pensées. Son regard abandonna les petits garçons et croisa celui du Dr. House. Elle se rappelait bien de lui et de son air perdu quelques mois plus tôt, la suivant partout où elle allait avec le bébé de Cuddy. Bien qu'au courant de son affreuse réputation, elle lui sourit chaleureusement.

Mal à l'aise, le grand diagnosticien s'approcha de la table à langer. Il se sentait si petit tout à coup, devant les mains de la jeune femme qui manipulaient avec précision et habilité ces si jeunes enfants. Elle prit l'un des jumeaux dans ses bras.

« Vous voulez m'aider ?

House ne sut pas très bien si elle avait compris sa situation et lui épargnait aimablement le chapitre « moquerie », ou si c'était un pur hasard qu'elle lui propose ce qu'il allait lui demander. Il ne se fit pas prier. Il l'imita et prit le second enfant dans ses bras.

Prise au jeu, la jeune femme fit du zèle et s'appliqua particulièrement dans toutes les tâches qui lui étaient confiées. Son apprenti improvisé ne broncha pas une seconde, reproduisant à la quasi-perfection chacun de ses gestes. Il acceptait toutes ses critiques sans rechigner, submergé par le désir de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait. A plusieurs reprises, il fut ralenti par son infirmité. Il s'organisa donc de façon à la contourner. Elle l'attendit à chaque fois.

A la fin de la matinée, enfin, ils firent un break. House n'en pouvait plus. Rester debout aussi longtemps était un véritable calvaire pour lui et pour sa jambe. Elle lui demanda de s'installer dans un fauteuil avec le bébé et de l'attendre quelques instants. Il s'exécuta. Profitant de l'accalmie, il massa frénétiquement sa jambe. Puis, d'une seule main, il sortit deux comprimés de Vicodin de son flacon orangé. Il allait les porter à sa bouche d'un geste rapide, mais se stoppa. Il les observa longuement, ces deux comprimés, commençant à fondre au creux de sa main moite. Il pensa à la sensation de soulagement qui s'ensuivrait lorsqu'il les aurait gobés. Il pensa à son fils, à son visage, à son sourire, à la douceur de sa peau.

L'infirmière réapparut, un biberon à la main, sortant brutalement House de son état de langueur. Elle lui tendit avec un sourire. Il réalisa alors qu'une substance gluante reposait à présent dans sa main fermée, y laissant une sensation désagréable.

« Vous auriez un mouchoir ?

Elle acquiesça et revint vite avec un essuie-tout. Elle reprit l'enfant le temps que House se débarrasse de… qu'était-ce au juste que cette phase blanche douteuse ? Elle préféra l'ignorer. Puis, elle lui rendit le bébé et le biberon. House examina longuement la tétine. Il lui demanda avec perplexité :

- Combien de traits ?

- Un seul suffit pour un si petit bébé.

Il obéit docilement à la consigne. Les yeux fermés, le petit être tétait assez goulûment. House bailla malgré lui. Le manque de sommeil et les fortes émotions de ces derniers jours y étaient sûrement pour quelque chose… Et puis, il ne ressentait rien. Ce visage là lui était inconnu. Il fronça les sourcils et releva le regard vers la jeune femme qui le fixait sans rien dire.

- Ce n'est pas sa mère qui devrait faire ça ?

Le regard clair de l'infirmière s'assombrit, ses lèvres se pincèrent.

- Elle n'a pas survécu à l'accouchement.

Elle était de plus en plus bouleversée, au bord des larmes. L'histoire de cette malheureuse famille semblait la toucher comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne. Pourtant, il était clair que cette blonde à la peau claire n'avait pas de lien de sang avec ces enfants. Elle jeta distraitement un coup d'œil au berceau où le jumeau dormait, caressa ses cheveux foncés. Elle se força à sourire à House en recroisant son regard.

- En tous cas je tenais à vous féliciter, même si j'étais sûre que vous feriez _ça_ très bien. »

Puis elle s'éclipsa précipitamment, laissant un House touché en plein cœur sur le carreau.

..oo°°OO°°oo°°OO°°oo..

_Eventuellement… A lire avec : Stanislas - La belle de Mai _

_http:/ /www deezer com/track/953246_

_._

_._

_Le soir même_

_._

_._

House s'échoua sur le perron, les baskets trempées de neige, les joues desséchées de froid, le corps roué de fatigue, les yeux rougis de douleur. Il se redressa et fit face à l'épaisse porte verte. Le pommeau de sa canne heurta sourdement sa surface. Une fois, deux fois… la porte s'ouvrit.

« Vous vous sentez vraiment obligé d'esquinter ma porte à chaque fois ?

Il releva son visage vers Cuddy.

- House, ça ne va pas ?!

- Ca vous dérange si je… j'entre ?

Sa voix était si étranglée qu'elle ne compris que le dernier mot. Elle ouvrit plus largement sa porte pour le laisser passer, réprimant une exclamation angoissée. Deux jambes et une canne à l'aspect déplorable apparurent à la lumière du couloir, menaçant son impeccable parquet.

- Vous êtes trempé !

- C'est qu'il neige, voyez-vous…

Les cris d'un nourrisson s'élevèrent soudain de la chambre à coucher. House déglutit, son regard s'affola.

- Je l'ai réveillé ?

- Non, il ne dormait pas, le rassura-t-elle. Enlevez votre manteau et vos chaussures, je reviens tout de suite.

Elle referma la porte et rejoignit sa chambre.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle revint dans l'entrée et trouva House debout à côté de ses chaussures et de son manteau. Il paraissait perdu.

- Venez vous asseoir dans le salon.

Il la suivit comme un fantôme. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir dans le canapé, lui proposa un café, il accepta. Il se laissa distraire par la télévision tandis que Cuddy s'activait dans la cuisine. Il ne la remarqua pas lorsqu'elle rejoignit la chambre pour la deuxième fois. Il fut surpris de la voir réapparaître avec son fils dans les bras. Elle lui tendit, il ne se fit pas prier. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil lui faisant face.

- Vous êtes malade ?

- Non.

- Vous avez bu ?

- Non.

- Vous vous êtes drogué ?

- Non.

- Vous n'avez plus de Vicodin ?

- Si.

- Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

La réponse ressembla à un gémissement plaintif, quelque chose d'assez… désarmant. Quelque chose qui contrasta avec le sourire qu'il afficha tout de suite après, en croisant le regard brillant du petit homme. Puis les yeux brillants s'emplirent de larmes, auxquelles se joignirent bientôt de petits sanglots. House se pinça les lèvres. Cuddy sourit pour elle-même, alla à la cuisine, revint avec un biberon bien chaud. House s'en saisit, examina attentivement la tétine.

- Combien de traits ?

- Deux.

Il fit pivoter le cylindre entre ses doigts et plaça la tétine dans la petite bouche. Un vrai goinfre.

- On dirait que vous avez fait ça toute votre vie.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Il était trop occupé à pleurer intérieurement de joie. Son sourire rayonnait dans toute la pièce. Cuddy ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis… depuis…

Le nourrisson agita les pieds, l'un d'entre eux heurta la cuisse de House, la mauvaise cuisse. Ce dernier sursauta, ôtant la tétine de la bouche du bébé. Il resta figé, la douleur et les cris du bébé raisonnant dans son corps tout entier. Cuddy se précipita pour l'aider, récupérant son fils et son biberon. Il plaqua ses mains sur sa cicatrice, se cabrant encore de douleur.

- Pas de Vicodin ? interrogea Cuddy.

- Humf…

- House ! Si vous avez mal, prenez vos analgésiques !

- Vous… croyez ?

- Bien sûr, c'est fait pour ça !

- D'habitude vous m'engueulez quand j'en prends…

- Quand vous en prenez _trop_ !

L'enfant pleurait de plus en plus fort dans ses bras, gigotant rageusement. Elle alla le coucher. Elle avait besoin de réaliser pleinement cette situation plutôt… improbable. Le temps qu'elle regagne le salon, House s'était déjà levé et tentait de rejoindre l'entrée.

- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?

- Il est temps que je rentre.

- …

- Désolé pour le dérangement…

Elle prit sur elle, oublia la légère colère qui l'envahissait et posa une main sur son bras.

- Ca va aller ?

Il croisa son regard et hocha simplement la tête.

- Vous êtes sûr ? N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si… enfin si jamais…

- Entendu.

C'était une façon de couper court à cette conversation gênante et elle en était pleinement consciente. Cependant elle préféra ne pas insister. Elle le regarda enfiler ses baskets, lui tendit son manteau.

- Vous êtes venu en voiture ?

- Oui.

- Bien.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Elle alluma la lumière extérieure mais ne sortit pas, il faisait vraiment trop froid. Elle ne put que le regarder s'éloigner. Elle attendit qu'il referme sa portière et qu'il démarre. Il disparut au coin de la rue, sans un au revoir. Derrière elle, Greg Junior réclamait toujours son repas. Elle referma la porte et la verrouilla, puis soupira.

- Bien. »

.

..

...

..

.

TBC…


	5. Cinquième partie

_Voici une nouvelle partie pour vous, chers lecteurs. Je sais qu'elle s'est faite attendre... Je suis désolée... Je vais tenter de me rattraper la prochaine fois !!_

_Enjoy =)_

_._

_._

**De l'autre côté, cinquième partie**

_._

_._

_En milieu de matinée_

_._

_._

Le téléphone sonna. House tourna le poste vers lui et reconnut le numéro. Il décrocha immédiatement.

« House, annonça-t-il.

- House, c'est Cuddy...

S'en suivit un court silence où elle hésita.

- … Euh, vous allez bien ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas. Cela fait une semaine que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de vous, depuis votre visite l'autre soir…

- …

- En fait, j'avais quelque chose à vous demander.

- Oui ?

- Vous avez eu le temps de vous rendre à la _courthouse_*de Newark ?

- Oui.

- Et ?

- J'ai quelques papelards à vous faire signer.

- Ca tombe bien, moi aussi… Pour les congés de paternité.

Il sursauta malgré lui à l'entente de ce mot. C'est qu'il avait encore du mal à se faire pleinement à l'idée que lui, Greg House, il puisse être… dans cette situation.

- Vous voulez les prendre quand ?

- Euh… Je n'y ai pas réfléchi.

- Et bien, ce n'est pas grave, mais il faudrait y penser. Enfin, vous faîtes comme vous voulez…

Elle commençait à s'embrouiller toute seule. Elle qui savait pourtant si bien comment le prendre d'habitude, redoublant d'habilité pour le maîtriser lorsqu'il était de trop bonne ou mauvaise humeur, elle ne savait plus quoi faire face à ce House là.

- Cuddy ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que je pourrais l'avoir ce week-end ?

Elle faillit tomber de son siège. Même sans considérer le propos de sa question, rien que le timbre de sa voix était sidérant. Elle se voyait revenir une dizaine de jours en arrière, devant un House dérouté par sa lucidité, mis à nu. C'était comme s'il lui demandait un service, un cadeau.

- Bien sûr.

- Enfin, si je n'ai pas de cas d'ici là.

- Oui.

- Et comme ça, ça me laisse la semaine pour réfléchir aux _congés_.

- Aussi. Alors… je passe vendredi soir, ça vous va ?

- Très bien. »

..oo°°OO°°oo°°OO°°oo..

_En fin d'après-midi_

_._

_._

Wilson fit tourner la clef dans la serrure de son bureau puis rangea son trousseau dans la poche de son manteau d'hiver. Il prit l'ascenseur et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Gagnant la sortie de l'établissement, il passa devant la clinique et se stoppa net. Etait-ce la fatigue qui lui jouait des tours ? Il avait bien cru reconnaître la silhouette du pire meilleur ami qu'il n'ait jamais eu à travers la vitre d'une salle de consultation. Peut-être même que s'il n'avait pas cru l'apercevoir quelques secondes plus tôt, il aurait frisé la fibrillation ventriculaire en le voyant en sortir avec la compagnie d'un… patient ?! A une heure aussi avancée ?

House aperçut l'oncologue planté comme un piquet au milieu du hall d'entrée de l'hôpital. Il abandonna l'objet de sa consultation et le rejoignit.

« T'en fais une tête. T'as vu un fantôme ?

- Je crois bien ouais. J'ai vu ton sosie, il faisait tes consult'.

- Hey ! Mais ce sont les miennes !

- Justement, c'est bien ce qui me fait peur. Qu'est ce qui passe ? Cuddy a trouvé un moyen de te faire chanter ?

- Arrête de te faire des films, ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver.

- Alors pourquoi cet engouement soudain pour les gosses mal mouchés ?

- Je fuis Cameron. C'est horrible, elle me harcèle sans arrêt de questions. Tu ne lui as rien dit au moins ?

- Non, je ne parle à Cameron que lorsque tu as un cancer au cerveau en phase terminale. Ceci dit, elle doit bien sentir qu'il se passe quelque chose. Tu n'es plus dans ton état normal depuis quelques temps.

- Tu crois ?

Wilson hocha la tête.

- Damned… Elle me lâchera pas alors ?

- Nan.

- Il faut que je change d'endroit, ça fait déjà une heure que je suis là. Elle ne va pas tarder à me retrouver.

- Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas ?

- C'est une idée. Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- J'ai besoin de toi pour… et bien viens et tu verras. »

Une heure plus tard, ils franchissaient le seuil d'un magasin spécialisé dans la _petite enfance_, comme le signalait l'enseigne lumineuse à l'extérieur. Tandis que House évoluait avec assez de facilité dans cet univers, Wilson restait stupéfié. Il mit quelques longues minutes à s'habituer à l'entrain de son ami, au sourire qu'il affichait parfois en se trouvant devant un objet incongru. Enfin, il réussit à lui répondre quelque chose d'intelligent lorsqu'il lui demandait son avis sur la couleur du berceau, l'épaisseur des couvertures, le matériel de toilette, et même une peluche.

Le temps passait si vite. Wilson n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en matière de bébé, mais sa présence était si réconfortante. Un appui inébranlable pour l'accompagner et le soutenir dans tous les aspects de sa vie, même les plus inattendus.

Ils firent deux allers-retours pour ramener tout leur bric-à-brac chez House, dont quelques babioles très certainement inutiles et encombrantes, mais tellement inévitables. Après quelques fous rires et prises de tête sur des modes d'emploi légèrement foireux, ils réussirent à monter quelque chose qui ressemblait à un berceau. Ils se firent livrer une pizza bien méritée et la dégustèrent devant un soap télévisé. Pas que Wilson appréciait particulièrement ce genre d'émission, mais n'importe quoi l'aurait satisfait du moment qu'il restait en compagnie de ce House si singulier. Lorsqu'il le vit masser sa jambe d'un geste machinal, la réalité se rappela soudain à lui. Il prit un air plus détaché mais aussi plus sérieux.

« Au fait, ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas demandé de te prescrire de la Vicodin…

- Hum, pas besoin.

- Tu écoules tes stocks ?

- Ouais, j'ai un léger surplus.

- Tu mens très mal, sourit Wilson.

- Mais nan, ce n'est pas moi qui mens mal, c'est Cuddy qui t'en a parlé. »

Wilson n'essaya même pas de nier. Il poussa un léger grognement, l'air mauvais. House sourit pour le taquiner.

- Enfin toujours est-il que si tu n'en a plus, n'hésites pas.

- Tais-toi, j'entends rien ! » râla House en montant le son.

..oo°°OO°°oo°°OO°°oo..

_Vendredi soir_

_._

_._

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur Princeton, enfouissant la ville dans une obscurité glaciale. La neige et le verglas ne quittaient plus les trottoirs de la ville, faisant des rues leur territoire hivernal. La semaine avait été longue pour House. Il n'avait pas eu de cas pour le distraire, mais d'un autre côté c'était tant mieux : il serait tranquille pour le week-end.

Le week-end, enfin. Il mourrait presque d'impatience. Il le savait, ce n'était qu'une question de mois, voire de semaines pour que le _vendredi soir_ devienne son salut. Il avait fait un feu et était à présent affalé dans son canapé, observant à tour de rôle la dance des flammes et la pendule du salon.

A vingt heures, une minute et dix huit secondes, on frappa à sa porte. Il se leva d'un bond, attrapant sa canne posée sur le rebord du sofa. De quelques pas rapides, il rejoignit l'entrée de son appartement et prit quelques secondes pour se calmer. Il insulta mentalement son stupide cœur qui battait bien trop vite puis, il ouvrit.

Cuddy lança un bonsoir accompagné d'un sourire joyeux, le haut de ses joues et le bout de son nez rougis par le froid mordant. Il répondit par une moue neutre et ouvrit plus largement sa porte, son regard désormais fixé sur le landau qu'elle portait.

« Je le pose où ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

- Oh, laissez-le là.

Elle posa donc la nacelle. Le bébé émit un petit hoquet lorsqu'il atteignit le sol. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à House après que Cuddy ait lâché l'anse pour s'accroupir et sortir son fils des couvertures. Tout en se relevant, il le blottit contre son torse. Pause dans l'espace-temps. Bouffée de chaleur. Il avait rêvé toute la semaine de pouvoir faire cela. Le sentir bouger contre lui, le toucher. Tout l'or du monde dans ses bras, même plus.

Combien de minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans qu'il ose bouger ? Aucune idée. Toujours est-il que lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Cuddy avait disparu du salon. Son bébé toujours contre lui, il la chercha du regard. Personne dans la cuisine. Il emprunta le couloir qui menait à sa chambre et l'y trouva, une main posée sur le berceau encore neuf.

- Etre la patronne ne vous suffit pas ? Il faut en plus que vous jouiez l'inspectrice des travaux finis ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, s'apercevant de sa présence. Elle lui sourit avant de répliquer :

- Il me reste encore la cuisine à examiner, la pièce la plus corsée. Et vous pouvez me croire, je suis sévère quand il s'agit de mon enfant !

Elle passa à sa hauteur et sortit, le défiant du regard. House resta un instant immobile devant la pièce. Il sourit en apercevant le berceau.

- Même pas peur, murmura-t-il avant d'éteindre la lumière et de revenir au séjour.

Tandis que Cuddy ouvrait les placards et tiroirs de sa cuisine, il s'assit dans son sofa, en face du feu, et croisa le regard de son garçon.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la cuisine, Cuddy s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte et observa le père et le fils rire à l'unisson. Comme il ne la remarquait pas, elle rejoignit l'entrée de l'appartement où elle avait laissé son sac à mains.

Flash. Ebloui, House cligna des paupières puis releva son regard. Il aperçut Cuddy à l'entrée de la cuisine, un appareil photo dans les mains. Elle sourit d'un air satisfait en parcourant son album numérique, puis éteignit l'appareil. House haussa un sourcil.

- Verdict ? demanda-t-il en désignant la cuisine d'un signe de tête.

- Rien à redire, conclut-elle.

- Ah ! Tu as entendu ça ? s'exclama-t-il en s'adressant au nourrisson.

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé.

- Et sinon, vous avez réfléchi à vos congés ?

- Oui. Je pensais les prendre après les vôtres, ça évitera que vous envahissiez mon territoire.

Nouveau regard pour le ciel.

- Vous comptez reprendre quand ? continua-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Dans deux semaines ou un mois peut-être. Ca dépend de l'hôpital et du degré de pagaille que vous y mettez.

- Je n'ai encore tué personne ce mois-ci !

- Et c'est un heureux coup de chance ! Justement l'un des mois de ma vie où j'avais le moins envie d'être embêtée par un médecin névrosé !

Et à House de répliquer :

- Le même qui a d'ailleurs écrit son nom dans la case « père ou tuteur» de la déclaration de naissance de votre fils !

- C'est exact, où sont-ils au fait ces papiers ?

- Sur le meuble derrière vous.

Elle se saisit des documents et les feuilleta pensivement, d'abord en prêtant peu d'attention à ce qu'il y avait d'écrit, puis se figea tout à coup. Elle revint à la première page et lut mentalement :

« Nom (Patronyme) du déclaré : Cuddy House »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, les fixa dans ceux de House (faussement intrigué). Puis elle se mit à sourire bêtement, secouant lentement la tête de droite à gauche dans un geste las. Il ne cesserait jamais de la surprendre.

- Un problème ? soupçonna-t-il.

- Non, aucun.

Ils restèrent là, à se regarder, essayant chacun de réaliser la direction inattendue qu'avaient prise leurs vies. Qu'avaient-ils de plus à se dire ?

- Vous ne croyiez quand même pas que j'allais vous proposer un café ?

Cuddy pouffa de rire :

- Pff, même pas en rêve !

Leurs sourires retombèrent en quelques secondes d'un silence oppressant. Cuddy sentit une boule se former dans son ventre. Son regard se fit plus grave, sa respiration plus rauque. Cela lui coûta beaucoup pour formuler cette phrase pourtant simple :

- Alors, je vais vous laissez…

House, sentant le malaise s'installer, ne fit rien pour l'aider. Il en était simplement incapable.

- J'ai laissé son sac près du landau, il y a tout ce qu'il faut à l'intérieur. Dimanche soir, vingt heures ? »

Il hocha la tête. Le regard de la jeune mère se posa sur son enfant et House put lire dans ses yeux toute la peine qu'il avait lui-même éprouvée, déchirant son âme. Il se leva et lui tendit le bébé. Elle le serra fort contre elle, l'embrassa tout en lui murmurant son amour à l'oreille. Elle lui rendit, leurs yeux évitant de se croiser à nouveau. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Il abandonna quelques secondes son impolitesse, le temps de lâcher un pénible au revoir. Elle répondit par un maigre sourire.

Lorsque la porte de l'appartement se referma, Cuddy attendit quelques secondes que son rythme cardiaque décélère. Le froid la saisit, mordant cruellement son cœur trop lourd. Elle laissa son sac et les papiers qu'elle avait emportés tomber à terre.

Et s'il buvait ? Et s'il se droguait ? Et s'il… arrivait quelque chose ? Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? L'inquiétude la rongea soudainement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'elle cherchait seulement une excuse pour pouvoir repasser de l'autre côté.

Elle se laissa alors silencieusement tomber contre la porte, cette foutue porte. Et elle restait là, avec la sensation d'avoir l'âme brisée, le cœur vide, du mauvais côté.

..oo°°OO°°oo°°OO°°oo..

La soirée passa en un éclair. Le temps d'un biberon ingurgité à une vitesse folle, d'une couche changée, de chatouilles abominables et Greg Junior tombait de sommeil. House chantonnant en le préparant pour une bonne nuit de sommeil, sa bonne humeur enjolivant chaque de ses gestes. Enfin, il le coucha dans son berceau (il en était si fier de ce berceau). Il resta à l'observer s'endormir. Au bout d'une demi-heure, cela n'était toujours pas arrivé. Pire, le bébé commençait à s'agiter.

« Ok, je te laisse tranquille ! »

Et il sortit de la chambre.

Il y revint plusieurs fois pour calmer les pleurs du bébé. La nuit avançait mais rien n'y faisait. Le nourrisson ne trouvait pas le sommeil. House y chercha une raison, il n'en trouva aucune. Il ne semblait pas avoir chaud, il ne pouvait pas déjà avoir faim, il était propre.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il déplaça le berceau et l'amena jusqu'au salon. Dans un coin de sa tête, il nota « Lorsque je serai Dieu, canoniser Wilson pour avoir su monter des roulettes sur un berceau. » Il le plaça à côté du sofa, à une distance raisonnable du feu qui crépitait toujours. Puis, il s'installa devant le piano. Il ferma les yeux, effleura les touches d'ivoire, se concentrant pour tenter d'oublier les cris du bébé. Une note, une autre… une mélodie.

.

_Yann Tiersen – Sur le fil [www deezer com/track/118668]_

_._

Il s'efforçait de garder un rythme lent, telle une berceuse. Les cris s'estompèrent petit à petit. Il continua à jouer, voulant faire durer encore ce qu'il ressentait comme une communion avec le petit homme, à travers la musique.

« Pour toi bonhomme, je jouerais des milliers de fois. »

..oo°°OO°°oo°°OO°°oo..

_Dimanche soir_

_._

_._

House atteignit le perron. La neige avait été dégagée de l'allée et ses baskets étaient à peu près sèches. Il toisa l'épaisse porte verte, souleva sa canne et s'apprêta à frapper. Il se stoppa au dernier moment. Il la déposa sur le côté et toqua avec son poing. Une fois, deux fois… la porte s'ouvrit.

« Vous avez remarqué ? J'ai pensé au vernis de votre porte.

- Vous êtes en retard d'une demi-heure.

- Une demi-heure ? C'est tout ?! s'exclama-t-il en regardant sa montre.

Cuddy ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré sa colère. Elle tendit les bras, il y déposa le bébé. Elle ferma un bref instant les yeux, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un ravissant sourire. Pause. Bouffée de chaleur. House sourit malgré lui. Son bonheur à elle, son malheur à lui. Egalité.

Elle enleva le bonnet qui recouvrait le crâne du nourrisson et l'embrassa. House réemprunta l'allée, revint avec le landau.

- Vous voulez entrer ?

- Je ne peux pas. Comme l'horloge parlante l'a clairement indiqué, j'ai déjà trente minutes de retard. Si ça continue, je vais rater mon soap !

Un vrai gosse. Et très mal élevé qui plus est ! Cuddy ne put que sourire. Rien ne pouvait changer House. Il caressa avec tendresse la joue de Greg Junior. Enfin, il fit volte-face et descendit du perron.

- Salut la compagnie ! »

Elle étouffa un éclat de rire en refermant sa porte. Décidemment, rien ne pouvait le changer. Rien.

.

..

...

..

.

TBC…

________________________

* _courthouse_ : terme américain pouvant se traduire par _cour de justice_, équivalent à l'hôtel de ville dans le système judiciaire européen, symbole d'une municipalité ou d'un canton. Par exemple, la _cour de district _du New-Jersey comprend plusieurs _courthouses_.


	6. Sixième partie

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Comme promis, voici une nouvelle partie sans trop d'attente ! J'espère que vous aimerez... J'attends vos impressions =)_

_Enjoy !_

_._

_._

**De l'autre côté, sixième partie**

.

.

Le téléphone sonna sur la table de nuit. Au bout de cinq sonneries, une main s'abattit sur le meuble, puis tâtonna jusqu'à trouver la base du poste. Le combiné fut arraché d'un geste imprécis et approximatif. Un grognement rauque et méconnaissable s'éleva de la masse couchée sur le lit :

« Humf ?

- House ?

- Mouais…

- Euh… je vous dérange ? interrogea timidement la voix à l'autre bout du combiné.

House jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Il répliqua ironiquement :

- Cuddy, il est à peine cinq heures du matin…

- Oui, je sais… Je suis désolée mais j'aurais besoin que vous me rendiez un service…

Il râla quelque chose d'incompréhensible et à demi-étouffé par les oreillers.

- House ? Vous êtes toujours là ?!

- Oui, soupira-t-il.

- Vous pouvez garder Junior aujourd'hui ?

- Quoi ?!

- Je sais que vous n'avez pas de cas en ce moment. Et pour les consult', et bien tant pis…

- Mais euh… vous voulez dire là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

- Ben… oui. Je viens de recevoir un coup fil urgent, je ne peux pas trop faire autrement.

- Vous m'avez dit reprendre le boulot dans deux semaines !

- Je ne reprends pas, c'est juste pour représenter l'hôpital… Une œuvre caritative.

- Oh non, ne me dîtes que…

- Que quoi ?

- C'est Clark, c'est ça ?

- Je… euh…

Prise de court, elle se tut. Puis, elle lâcha un soupir de lassitude, ce qui éclaira House.

- Si vous voulez qu'il vous lâche, vous n'avez qu'à lui dire que vous avez un marmot de quelques mois à peine. Vous verrez, ça va drôlement le refroidir.

- House, s'il-vous-plaît…

Ils restèrent silencieux, la prière de Cuddy restant en suspens sur la ligne.

- Bon, c'est d'accord. Je vous attends, marmonna-t-il.

- En fait, ce serait mieux si c'était vous qui veniez… Clark vient me chercher à la maison, alors le temps que je me prépare et tout…

-Et misère… »

.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, House toquait à la porte de Cuddy. Elle lui ouvrit, il entra. Les yeux mi-clos, il titubait encore de sommeil, mais pas seulement. Elle reconnut dans sa démarche raide l'expression d'une douleur sournoise et incessante. Il poussa une plainte fatiguée :

- Dodoooo !

Elle sourit.

- La chambre d'amis n'est pas encore complètement aménagée pour le bébé. Il y reste un lit si vous v…

Il était déjà parti en direction de la chambre, ses baskets et son manteau abandonnés dans l'entrée. Alors qu'il empruntait le couloir, elle détailla son allure et jaugea son degré de souffrance. Elle n'osait imaginer depuis quand il n'avait pas pris d'antidouleurs. Elle se mordit les lèvres en passant dans la cuisine. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un tube orangé. C'était tout de même le monde à l'envers : avoir de la Vicodin chez elle, pour lui, au cas où. Elle secoua la tête et le rejoignit dans la chambre. Il était allongé sur le lit, par-dessus les couvertures. Le sommeil semblait déjà le reprendre. Elle vint s'accroupir à côté de lui, ouvrit le flacon, fit tomber un comprimé dans sa main. Elle savait qu'il avait reconnu le tintement des cachets, peut-être même leur odeur. Leurs regards se croisèrent lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Tenez, House.

Il refusa d'un signe de tête. Elle insista. Il refusa de plus belle, son visage se fendant d'une grimace nauséeuse. Il tenta de se retourner pour fuir le regard déterminé de son médecin. Elle l'en empêcha, le bloquant d'une main fermement posée sur son épaule. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, le forçant ainsi à la regarder.

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable, House. Vous avez mal, et s'il arrivait quelque chose, un accident, vous seriez incapable de vous relever.

Il se mordit les lèvres. Ses yeux brillèrent légèrement.

- J'en ai déjà trop pris cette semaine.

- Ce qui explique que vous vous traînez plus que vous marchez, répliqua-t-elle ironiquement.

Il soupira.

- House, je vous en prie… Si vous ne le faîtes pas pour vous, faîtes le pour votre fils. Ne le mettez pas en danger.

Leurs yeux se fixèrent encore. Elle déposa le cachet dans la paume ouverte de sa main. Sans la quitter des yeux, il le porta à sa bouche et l'avala sans eau. Elle sourit. Il pivota sur son épaule et lui montra son dos. Elle laissa ses yeux se poser sur lui et observa sa posture renfrognée. Il était si dur à apprivoiser. Elle posa sa main sur son bras et le pressa avec douceur.

- Merci. »

..oo°°OO°°oo°°OO°°oo..

_Eventuellement… A lire avec Jason Mraz – I'm Yours _[www deezer com/track/818253]

.

House put dormir encore quelques heures. Trois tout au plus. Ce furent les pleurs du nourrisson qui le tirèrent de ses rêves étranges. Il s'assit péniblement et réalisa où il était. Empoignant sa canne, il anticipa la douleur aigüe qu'il allait ressentir en se levant sur ses pieds, désormais quotidienne. Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il ne sentit rien. Le souvenir d'un flacon orangé lui revint en mémoire, ainsi que celui d'une main sur son épaule. Son esprit se perdit dans des réflexions sinueuses. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela.

Désormais debout, il alla préalablement à la cuisine préparer un biberon. Pendant qu'il chauffait, il rejoignit la chambre de Cuddy et vit les petits membres de son fils s'agiter à travers les barreaux du berceau. A force de coups de pied rageurs, il avait viré la couverture.

« Tu as l'air fin maintenant ! Heureusement que Papa est là…

Et il le prit dans ses bras. Après un habituel trouble, il écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi… Faut que j'arrête, tu crois pas ? »

Il n'eut pas de réponse, seulement une plainte affamée.

..oo°°OO°°oo°°OO°°oo..

Le téléphone sonna. House décrocha mais ne dit pas un mot.

« Allô ???!

- Ah Cuddy c'est vous ! Désolé, mais je n'ai pas très envie que tout le monde sache que je suis ici.

- Euh… ça vous pose un problème ?

- A moi non, mais à Cameron par contre… J'veux pas sa mort !

Elle ne put retenir un petit rire.

- Je pensais que vous seriez rentré chez vous au réveil du bébé. Mais comme ça ne répondait pas…

- Fait trop froid pour bouger, expliqua-t-il d'une petite voix plaintive.

- Ca va ? Enfin je veux dire, vous avez trouvé tout ce qu'il vous faut dans la maison ?

- Affirmatif, chef !

Il l'entendit sourire.

- Très bien. Vous pouvez vous servir dans le frigo au fait !

- Vous rigolez ?! Il n'y a rien de comestible là-dedans !

- Alors qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de mâcher ? Laissez-moi deviner… une pizza ultra grasse ?

Elle l'imagina ouvrir grand les yeux et s'arrêter net de manger, comme un enfant pris la main dans le sac de fraises Tagada.

- Alors ? triompha-t-elle.

- Ben, ultra grasse je ne sais pas, mais épicée ça oui ! Junior a l'air d'aimer…

- Quoi ?!!

Elle l'entendit exploser de rire au bout de la ligne.

- J'adore quand vous sortez de vos gonds ! C'est irrésistible !

Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de garder son calme, son souffle saccadé mêlant soulagement et exaspération. Dans la vaste pièce derrière elle, l'apéritif venait d'être servi.

- Bon, il faut que je vous laisse. Je ne serai pas rentrée avant neuf heures ce soir. Tâchez de ne pas incendier ma maison d'ici là.

- Ordre reçu cinq sur cinq, chef !

Elle sourit.

- Rompez ! » répondit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

House posa le combiné par terre. Allongé à même le sol, sur le ventre, il finit de manger sa pizza. A ses côtés, son fils s'endormait sur un tapis de coton jonché de jouets aux couleurs excentriques.

« Champ libre jusqu'à au moins neuf heures…

Il s'interrompit. S'approchant du petit corps assoupi, il hésita encore. Il s'approcha de son oreille et murmura, pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre :

- … mon cœur. »

..oo°°OO°°oo°°OO°°oo..

Il avait cru quelle ne reviendrait plus jamais. Etait-il stupide ? La douleur revient toujours. Il devait pourtant bien le savoir, depuis le temps… Cependant il y avait cru. Jusqu'à ce qu'à sept heures du soir, après que Junior ait fini un nouveau biberon, il se sentît chanceler en se levant. Et s'il n'avait pas pris de Vicodin ce matin, il songea avec horreur que sous le coup de la douleur, il aurait peut-être lâché le bébé. Le poids du cauchemar lui noua l'estomac.

Il avait besoin de se détendre. Il avait besoin d'oublier, pour quelques heures encore sa faiblesse. Il avait besoin… d'un bon bain chaud.

Il boucha la baignoire et ouvrit le robinet, réglant la température sur trente sept degrés. D'un coude plongé dans l'eau, il vérifia que ce n'était pas trop chaud. Il trouva du linge et une couche propres pour le bébé sous la table à langer de la salle de bain. Explorant le rebord de la baignoire, il observa la notice de plusieurs flacons dédiés à la toute petite enfance. Il se déshabilla entièrement, ferma le robinet. Enfin il prit Junior dans ses bras et s'immergea dans l'eau chaude. Le nourrisson hurla de tous ses poumons, mais House persévéra. Lentement, il parvint à le détendre dans l'eau. Il l'allongea sur son torse de façon à ce que seuls son visage et ses oreilles restent émergés, puis il le massa avec délicatesse, laissant de temps à autres quelques baisers sur le haut de son crâne. Junior ne bougeait plus. Sa respiration était si calme. Peut-être s'était-il endormi ?

House attrapa un flacon préalablement choisi et commença à laver son bout de chou, n'épargnant aucun recoin de sa peau, passant ses doigts dans les replis de sa peau encore fripée. Après l'avoir rincé, il sortit de la baignoire et l'enveloppa rapidement dans une épaisse serviette. Il vida l'eau du bain, attrapant au passage une seconde serviette qu'il noua autour de sa taille. Il ne prit pas la peine de se sécher. Il n'avait pas froid. Jamais lorsqu'il était là.

Il s'appliqua à sécher le petit homme. Il chatouilla ses pieds du bout de ses doigts. Il aimait tellement l'entendre rire aux éclats. Il l'habilla d'un pyjama. Déjà presque sec, son torse accueillit un Junior ensommeillé. Il prit sa canne et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il poussa la porte, entra. Il se pencha pour allumer la lampe de chevet, sa canne humide dérapa et se coinça dans un pied de la petite table, le faisant trébucher sur le lit. Les muscles de sa cuisse précédemment détendus dans l'eau chaude se contractèrent de nouveau, réveillant une douleur fulgurante.

Il se força à respirer calmement. Allongé au milieu du matelas, Greg Junior restait calme, à peine alerté par la soudaineté de la chute. House se hissa finalement totalement à côté de lui, reposant sa jambe meurtrie sur le lit confortable. C'est avec tendresse qu'il le regarda s'endormir.

..oo°°OO°°oo°°OO°°oo..

Cuddy rentra vers vingt-deux heures. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa demeure, elle fut surprise de la pénombre et du silence qui y régnaient. L'unique lumière qu'elle pouvait voir filtrait sous la porte de sa chambre. Elle devina qu'il s'agissait de la lampe de chevet. Intriguée, elle prit cependant le temps d'enlever son épais manteau d'hiver et ses hauts talons, avant de s'avancer à pas feutrés dans le couloir. Elle poussa doucement la porte en bois qui la séparait de la chambre à coucher, puis retint son souffle. Junior était couché au milieu du lit, les draps remontés jusqu'à son menton. Seule sa tête dépassait, reposant confortablement sur les oreillers. House était allongé à ses côtés, sur le ventre, le haut de son crâne contre l'épaule de son fils, un bras encadrant son petit corps chaud par-dessus les couvertures. Le drap était tiré en travers de ses hanches, laissant son dos nu et éclairé par la lumière mate de la faible ampoule.

Cuddy resta quelques instants immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte, à les observer dormir. Puis, elle sortit son appareil photo de la table de chevet (sous laquelle se trouvait une canne) et immortalisa sa vision. Décidemment elle aimait ça, les contempler. Ils étaient si beaux tous les deux. Mais tandis qu'elle s'émerveillait, ses pensées s'organisèrent pour finalement lui imposer une image. L'image de House tentant de réanimer un enfant bientôt mort-né. L'image de House lui tendant son bébé qu'elle découvre pour la première fois. L'image de House, incertain, qui s'enfuit lorsqu'elle le remercie. L'image de House, l'air perdu, alors qu'elle vient de le percer à jour. Enfin, l'image de House dormant paisiblement (dans son lit), aux côtés de son fils.

Cette façon de sans cesse faire partie de vie sans jamais en occuper la première place. Cette façon d'être toujours là, dans les meilleurs moments comme dans les pires. Cette façon qu'il a de se rendre indispensable.

Ce soir, tout ceci lui sautait à la figure. Une femme normale aurait certainement dû pleurer face à une telle constatation. Quelque chose devait clocher chez elle. Elle souriait, radieusement.

Elle s'approcha du lit et essaya de déterminer si House portait tout de même quelque chose sous la hauteur de ses hanches. En vain. Elle se baissa et remonta les draps jusqu'aux épaules dénudées de l'homme, puis le borda légèrement. Elle s'allongea ensuite du côté libre du matelas et embrassa tendrement le front de son enfant. En se redressant, son regard passa sur le visage de House, tout près. Elle se stoppa pour l'observer. Paisible. Presque… heureux ? Il était si proche. La tentation était trop forte, et elle se pencha un peu plus pour que ses lèvres atteignent la surface de sa joue. Elle déposa un court bisou sur la peau barbue. Elle se leva. Doucement, pour que le matelas ne grince pas. Elle éteignit la lumière après leur avoir accordé un dernier regard et un sourire attendri. Alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce, une voix éraillée de sommeil s'éleva du lit.

« Bonne nuit Maman.

Elle ralentit son pas, sourit sans se retourner.

- Bonne nuit les enfants. »

Puis elle s'engagea dans le couloir, laissant simplement la porte entrouverte derrière elle. N'ayant pas le courage de manger un morceau avant de se coucher, elle prit la décision de rejoindre directement la chambre d'amis. Elle passa devant la salle d'eau et constata que la lumière y était restée allumée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur : l'atmosphère respirait le savon aux amandes et la lotion pour bébé. Les vêtements de House étaient entassés, en vrac, sur le rebord de l'évier. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec amusement. Elle plia grossièrement sa chemise, son T-shirt et son jeans avant de les glisser sous son bras. Elle enclencha la VMC et éteignit la lumière en sortant. Un petit détour pour déposer la pile de vêtements devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre, puis elle alla se coucher, enfin.

.

_Le lendemain_

.

« House ! Debout ! »

L'interpelé grogna. Deux mains fines secouaient ses épaules, et la voix avait presque chuchoté dans son cou. Il entendit un soupir d'exaspération derrière lui, puis le bruit de pas faisant le tour du lit. Les rideaux furent ouverts sans ménagement. La lumière l'éblouit sous ses paupières closes et il fronça les sourcils pour diminuer la gêne. Nouveaux bruits de pas.

- J'espère que vous portez quelque chose sous les draps.

La voix était joueuse. Il soupira. Le sommeil l'avait quitté à présent, mais il refusait toujours de sortir de ses songes. Tout à coup, un bruissement de tissu le tira de sa langueur. Le froid de la pièce s'empara de son corps presque nu. Il ouvrit une paupière et distingua le sourire triomphant de Cuddy, au pied du lit, les couvertures dans les bras.

- Là, commença-t-il, le temps pour moi d'enfiler un pantalon, et vous avez intérêt à courir très vite.

Cuddy sourit et se dirigea vers la porte. House resserra la serviette de bain autour de ses hanches. Avant de se lever, il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son fils toujours endormi. Puis, il se précipita vers Cuddy, dont le sourire s'évanouit soudain.

- REVENGE ! susurra House.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se rua à l'extérieur, courant aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. House récupéra sa canne sous la table et sortit à son tour. Il trouva ses vêtements sur le seuil de la porte. Un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Cuddy avait déjà disparu. Il laissa tomber la serviette à ses pieds et enfila rapidement son jeans. Il reprit sa canne et se lança à sa poursuite.

- J'arrive ! lança-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Il vit que la porte de salle de bain était ouverte. Il s'approcha et trouva Cuddy debout dans la baignoire, la pomme de douche à la main. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Attention, je suis armée ! Un pas de plus et c'est la douche froide !

Il ne prit pas en compte sa mise en garde et entra dans la pièce. Cuddy ouvrit le robinet à fond. Il était torse nu. L'eau était glacée. Son corps resta pétrifié quelques secondes. L'effet d'une douche froide, quoi ! Il reprit ses esprits et s'exclama :

- Bordel c'est gelé !

Cuddy était écroulée de rire. House prit sur lui et rejoignit la baignoire, manquant de glisser à plusieurs reprises sur le carrelage inondé et également glacial. Il s'appuya sur le rebord de la baignoire et fit glisser Cuddy. Elle poussa un cri de surprise avant de se retrouver à son tour sous le jet glacé. Elle hoqueta, tenta de s'échapper mais House la maintenait à présent fermement contre lui, bien au fond de la baignoire. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle attendit donc d'être complètement trempée.

- C'est bon, là.

- Nan, je trouve pas.

Elle étira la jambe jusqu'au robinet et le ferma d'un coup de pied habile sur le levier.

- C'est de la triche ! bouda-t-il.

Elle sourit. Elle tenta de se relever mais le puissant bras de House la retenait toujours. Elle lutta mais il ne desserra pas sa prise. Finalement, il planta un bisou sur sa joue. Elle s'immobilisa et l'interrogea du regard.

- Revenge pour hier soir.

Elle resta silencieuse, stupidement. Il avait l'air satisfait de son coup. Elle sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un très fin sourire, sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler. Ils entendirent les pleurs du bébé s'élever dans la pièce voisine.

- Et voilà, tu l'as réveillé avec tes conneries.

- Mes conneries ?!

- C'est qui qu'a commencé à tirer les couvertures ?

- C'était pour réveiller un flemmard déjà très en retard pour le boulot !

- Mais Maman…

- Pas de « mais » !

- La patronne est en congé de maternité en ce moment, c'est l'occasion où jamais de se la couler douce et de prendre des douches froides au réveil…

- Et si jamais elle l'apprend ?

- Oups…

Les cris du bébé redoublèrent d'intensité.

- J'y vais, lança House.

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est mon tour !

- N'importe quoi !

- Tu l'as eu pour toi tout seul hier, c'est mon tour maintenant !

Il fit la moue. Elle tenta de se lever, toujours en vain. Elle pinça son bras à de multiples endroits, de plus en plus fort. Il lâcha de petits cris aigus, puis finit par lâcher prise.

- La garce !

Elle sourit et lui tira la langue. Elle posa un pied à terre et constata l'état de sa salle de bain.

- Y a de l'eau partout !!

- La faute à qui ?

Elle se tut, vaincue. Elle s'escrima à sortir sans glisser.

- Hum… un pyjama blanc… trempé. Agréable à regarder.

Cuddy se figea dans une position insolite. Elle jeta un regard sur elle et se rendit compte que ses habits de nuit étaient en effet trempés et... transparents. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, qui la contemplait avec un regard appréciateur, un brin pervers. Avec un sourire espiègle, elle murmura :

- Sale gosse.

Il attendit qu'elle s'éclipse, puis il sortit avec précaution de la baignoire. Accompagné de sa canne, il imita la démarche saccadée de la jeune femme quelques minutes auparavant. Il sortit de la pièce. Un regard à gauche, un regard à droite. La porte de la chambre d'amis était ouverte. Il vint regarder à l'intérieur, par pure curiosité. Le lit était défait, la fenêtre ouverte. L'incongruité de la situation s'imposa à son esprit. Cuddy avait dormi dans la chambre d'amis de sa propre maison, et lui dans son lit. Dans des pièces séparées. Ils pouvaient partager énormément de choses, mais il existait toujours des barrières. Des barrières qui faisaient que cette situation ne pouvait pas fonctionner. Il ne pouvait pas s'endormir chez elle. Il n'était pas normal qu'elle le trouve dans son lit en rentrant.

Dix minutes plus tard, House apparut dans le salon, vêtu uniquement d'une chemise à demie boutonnée et d'un caleçon. Il trouva Cuddy assise dans le canapé, une serviette sèche dépliée contre elle. Junior tétait à son sein. Il resta planté devant eux, immobile.

- Quoi ? s'intrigua-t-elle.

Elle n'aimait pas trop être interrompue durant cet instant magique et intime qu'est la tétée.

- Nan, rien. C'est juste que…

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, l'invitant à poursuivre.

- … que c'est très beau.

Tout compte fait, la magie n'était pas aussi rompue qu'elle le pensait. Elle ne put empêcher ses joues de s'empourprer. Ils n'osaient plus se regarder. Laissant ses yeux se balader partout ailleurs dans la pièce, House fronça les sourcils en apercevant l'appareil photo sur la table du salon. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu ici la veille. Il s'en saisit et l'alluma.

Flash. Les yeux de Cuddy abandonnèrent son bébé et se fixèrent sur House. Il souriait alors qu'il éteignait l'appareil, satisfait du naturel de la prise. Il le déposa sur la table puis secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits.

- Plus sérieusement, une vilaine sorcière a trempé mon pantalon. Je fais comment moi maintenant pour aller bosser ?

- Repassez chez vous avant, soupira-t-elle d'un air impatient.

- C'est que j'aurais aimé épargner le siège de ma voiture…

- Prenez la serviette de bain pour le protéger, vous me la ramènerez la prochaine f…

Elle s'interrompit toute seule, sentant que ses paroles n'étaient pas si anodines que ça. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Silence gêné.

- Ok, je vais faire ça, lâcha finalement le diagnosticien.

A présent, il avait envie de s'éclipser le plus vite possible. Le regard obstinément fixé sur ses pieds, il se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée. Cuddy l'interpella alors qu'il allait sortir de son champ de vision. Il se stoppa.

- Vous… Enfin _tu_ trouveras un double des clefs sur le meuble de l'entrée.

- Pardon ?! balbutia-t-il.

- Euh… Ca t'évitera de frapper à la porte à chaque fois que tu viens le chercher, ou d'utiliser la clef du pot de fleur.

House fut soulagé. Un instant, il avait cru qu'elle l'invitait à… habiter ici. Il s'approcha du rebord du canapé et caressa le crâne de Greg Junior. Cuddy fit de son mieux pour continuer à respirer normalement. Cette main drôlement proche de sa poitrine la mettait mal à l'aise.

- Ok, répondit-il simplement. Alors, à plus.

- A plus.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il sourit furtivement et s'éclipsa. Après quelques minutes où House rassembla ses affaires et s'habilla plus correctement, Lisa entendit le raclement des clefs sur le vernis du bois, puis le bruit des verrous et le claquement de la porte. Elle fut surprise d'entendre les verrous se refermer. Instinct protecteur. Qui l'aurait cru ?

.

..

...

..

.

TBC…

* * *

_Et pour celles et ceux qui passent le bac ces temps-ci, et tous ceux qui sont en période d'exams bien entendu, j'espère que ce petit bout de lecture vous aura apporté un petit instant de détente... Bon courage à tous ^^_


	7. Septième partie

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! ainsi qu'à ceux qui ne laissent pas de review, mais qui ont demandé à recevoir une alerte à chaque nouveau chapitre posté. Ca fait tout aussi plaisir ;-) Je suis ravie que vous ayez envie de suivre cette histoire… Bonne lecture !_

_._

_._

**De l'autre côté, septième partie**

_Calogero - Prendre racine [__www deezer com/track/1093573]_

_._

_._

_Deux mois plus tard_

_._

_._

House se gara à son emplacement habituel sur le parking du PPTH. Il éteignit les feux, serra le frein à main et coupa le contact. Puis il resta longuement immobile, le regard fixé sur le volant. Ses mains étaient moites et crispées, son estomac faisait des montagnes russes sous son péritoine.

Après quelques longues minutes, il finit par se retourner sur son siège et porta son regard sur le siège auto, attaché à la banquette arrière. C'était Cuddy qui avait insisté pour qu'il ne le mette pas à l'avant. Il ne voyait pas trop pourquoi, peut-être une mauvaise expérience personnelle. Toujours est-il qu'il avait cédé, tout comme aujourd'hui. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, c'était à propos d'un détail moins insignifiant.

Pourquoi fallait-il qui soit doté d'une équipe de diagnostique aussi désastreuse ? Une bande de canetons incapable de se passer de lui pendant plus d'un mois. Une équipe qu'il n'avait pris la peine de mettre au courant de la nature de ses congés et qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir débarquer avec un nourrisson.

Il n'avait tout bonnement pas envie d'affronter leur réaction, pas envie de lire l'amusement dans leur regard, pas envie d'avouer sa faiblesse et de perdre du même coup sa crédibilité. Bien sûr il se contrefichait de leur avis, il avait juste peur de… l'humiliation. Ils n'allaient quand même pas se gêner pour lui faire payer, l'occasion était trop belle…

A travers son pare-brise embué, il fixa son regard en direction du bureau de Cuddy. Et dire qu'elle avait réussi, l'ombre d'un instant, à lui faire croire que c'était une bonne idée de venir avec son fils. Maintenant qu'il était là, il réalisait qu'elle mourrait surtout d'envie de voir son bébé, et accessoirement qu'un patient était mourant et qu'il fallait qu'il vienne. Et comme il ne pouvait pas laisser le petit tout seul…

Il lâcha un amer soupir puis sortit enfin de l'habitacle. Il ouvrit la portière arrière et détacha le landau. En se penchant au dessus de lui, il passa un doigt sur la joue de Junior. Il remarqua qu'il avait chaud et lui enleva son manteau trop épais. Le petit ne broncha pas, trop profondément endormi. Evidemment, Cuddy n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de l'appeler à l'heure de la sieste… Il posa la nacelle à terre, le temps de fermer la voiture. Puis, une canne dans une main, l'anse du landau dans l'autre, il s'avança vers l'entrée de l'hôpital, tentant d'oublier le calvaire qui l'attendait.

L'air frais du début du mois Mars effleura son visage. Il faisait bon et beau. Si ce brouillard paresseux ne persistait pas jusqu'à quatre heures de l'après-midi, il serait d'ores et déjà chaque jour fourré dans les parcs de verdure qui encombraient Princeton. Il avait tellement de choses à faire avec lui…

Mais que faisait-il ici, dans ce hall hostile ?

Il se hâta de rejoindre les ascenseurs, se pressant pour que la directrice ne le voie pas passer au loin, devant son bureau. Il reprit sa respiration une fois dans l'ascenseur. Un estropié et un landau, on aura vraiment tout vu au Princeton Plainsboro, songea-t-il. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Il ferma les yeux une demi-seconde et sortit. Il pouvait encore faire demi-tour… pour aller où ? Si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui, ce serait le lendemain. Il rassembla le peu de courage qui lui restait et s'avança dans le couloir fatidique. Il remarqua bien vite que ses trois subordonnés étaient dans la salle de conférence, assis autour de la table de verre. Ignorant leur présence dans la pièce adjacente, il entra dans son bureau et déposa le landau à l'abri de la lumière, aussi doucement que possible. Il alla fermer les stores de la pièce pour en augmenter l'obscurité. Enfin, après s'être assuré que le nourrisson allait bien, il ôta sa veste et rejoignit le reste de l'équipe.

Trois paires d'yeux écarquillés étaient fixées sur lui. Il fit comme si que rien n'était, s'approcha du tableau encore blanc et ouvrit le feutre noir. Cameron réussit à balbutier avant les deux autres :

« Qu'est ce que c'est que…

Elle se leva et jeta un coup d'œil à la nacelle à travers la baie vitrée. Plissant les yeux, elle se figea soudain et se retourna vers lui.

- … C'est le bébé de Cuddy ?!

- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent à l'unisson Foreman et Chase, qui se levèrent à leur tour et l'imitèrent.

Ils restèrent débout côte à côté et le fixèrent, leurs regards exprimant la plus grande interrogation. House ouvrit la bouche et réfléchit bêtement, le feutre ouvert dans sa main, le bouchon dans l'autre.

- Si vous pouviez éviter de parler aussi fort… C'est déjà étonnant qu'il dorme encore avec toute cette pagaille.

Ils semblèrent atterrir chacun leur tour et s'éloignèrent de la vitre. Foreman fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. House l'interrompit aussitôt.

- C'est mon fils. Ca vous va comme ça ? On peut passer au diagnostique ? Histoire que je retourne au plus vite à mon congé de paternité, si ce n'est pas trop demander.

Sur ce, il se retourna vers le tableau et fit signe d'inscrire les symptômes.

- Non mais attendez… Vous… êtes avec Cuddy ? s'intrigua Foreman.

House fut ravi de leur faire dos à cet instant. Il abaissa le feutre, renonçant à établir un diagnostique dans les prochaines secondes. Il se tourna lentement vers eux, observa à tour de rôle l'expression incrédule de Foreman, l'air perdu de Cameron et le sourire amusé de Chase.

- Non.

De nouveau, l'incompréhension se peignit dans leurs traits.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, ajouta-t-il avec un léger soupir.

- Alors… c'est quoi ? tenta Chase.

Le regard de House se perdit sur le sol. Bonne question.

_C'est quoi tout ça ?_

- C'est… son fils. Et c'est le mien aussi.

Silence. Il reprit, un ton plus bas, comme pour lui-même.

- Et c'est pour ça qu'_en principe_, donneur et receveur ne doivent pas se rencontrer, et encore moins se connaître…

Il se passa une main sur le front. Il transpirait abondamment. Lorsqu'il osa relever les yeux vers ses employés restés silencieux, leurs sourires narquois blessèrent en profondeur son égo démesuré. Il déglutit.

- Le premier qui se marre, je le vire. Et je ne préfère pas parler du sort que je réserve au second, et encore moins au troisième.

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que des cris s'élevèrent du bureau d'à côté. Tous les regards se tournèrent dans cette direction. House referma son feutre et empoigna sa canne. En quelques rapides enjambées, il atteignit la porte et pénétra dans son bureau.

Tandis qu'il tentait d'apaiser les sanglots du petit, Cameron, Chase et Foreman échangèrent quelques regards abasourdis, ainsi que quelques mots tout autant sous le joug de la surprise. Ils se turent lorsque House réapparut dans la pièce, un bébé aux yeux rougis de larmes blotti contre lui.

- On a un candidat de dernière minute pour réaliser le diagnostique, expliqua-t-il en se tournant vers leur air déconfit.

Ils sourirent à l'unisson et le suivirent du regard lorsque qu'il revint au tableau blanc. Il accrocha sa canne sur le bord supérieur, rouvrit le feutre et les interrogea du regard. Foreman réagit le premier, ouvrit le dossier et énuméra les symptômes.

- Jeune fille de 14 ans.

Hyperthermie : sa température oscille entre 38,7 et 39°C depuis un mois et demi.

Crises épileptiformes : perte de conscience presque totale pendant plusieurs minutes, avec une grande pâleur du visage.

Pas de règles.

Insomnies.

Légère anorexie, perte d'appétit.

Et euh… un genre de réticence. Elle est toujours sur ces gardes, stressée, presque agressive. Elle ne répond pas, ou alors par monosyllabes.

House inscrivit les données puis se recula pour avoir une vue d'ensemble.

- On dirait bien un dérèglement hypothalamique…

- On ne voit pas de tumeur au scanner cérébral, rien non plus à l'IRM.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas une tumeur. Plutôt un dérèglement dû à un grave traumatisme.

- La patiente n'a pas parlé de traumatisme…

- Lorsque l'on subit un viol, des menaces, des tortures ou même que l'on a assisté à un meurtre, on n'en parle rarement spontanément et avec sérénité, répliqua le diagnosticien, acerbe.

- C'est bon, on a compris. En gros : tout le monde ment.

- …et surtout les pères improvisés, ajouta Chase à mi-voix.

Cameron et Foreman firent de gros yeux à leur collègue. House haussa simplement un sourcil. Il croisa le regard du jeune urgentiste, le fixa sans broncher.

- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir menti.

Puis il se tourna vers les deux autres :

- Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Tirez les vers du nez de la patiente et mettez-la sous vasopressine et ocytocine à doses régulatrices.

Il fut interrompu par un chenapan qui essayait de lui piquer son feutre. Il le laissa lui arracher des mains avec un sourire en coin.

- Quoi ? Tu veux mettre ton grain de sel ? Mais vas-y, je t'en prie…

Et il se tourna pour que l'enfant se trouve face au tableau blanc. La mine du feutre rencontra plus souvent les joues des House que la surface Velléda. Cependant, House finit par se pencher et examina attentivement le gribouillis.

- Qu'est ce que tu as écrit ? Une… écho thyroïdienne ?

Il jaugea son fils un instant.

- C'est pas bête. Qui dit dérèglement hypothalamique dit système endocrinien à la masse. Un mauvais dosage de la TSH et la thyroïde délire à son tour, ce qui expliquerait la perte d'appétit et l'anoxie, conclut House père.

Puis, à l'attention de Chase :

- Faîtes une échographie thyroïdienne et dosez sa TSH.

Chase resta interdit.

- Euh… si je puis me permettre, intervint Foreman, le petit a à peine 4 mois… C'est peut-être un peu tôt pour l'initier au diagnostique différentiel ?

Il sembla au neurologue que le père et le fils haussèrent à l'unisson un sourcil contrarié. Ils auraient pu lui tirer la langue que ça lui aurait fait le même effet : un instant (doublement plus irritant) de solitude face à House.

- Je croyais que la patiente était mourante ?

Les trois médecins poussèrent un profond soupir et se levèrent. Tandis qu'ils quittaient la pièce, House reporta son attention sur le tableau tagué et chercha où il pourrait bien trouver un « e », un « c », un « h », un « o »…

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette nouvelle méthode de diagnostique ?

House se retourna et aperçut Cuddy dans l'encadrement de la porte, appuyée contre le battant ouvert. Il répondit à son sourire amusé et attendit qu'elle vienne à sa hauteur. Elle tenta de décrypter les inscriptions de son fils sur le tableau, mais ça ne correspondait vraiment à rien.

- Dérèglement hypothalamique… Un vrai truc d'endocrino pourtant…

Il tourna la tête vers elle et continua.

- Vraiment, tu n'avais pas trouvé ?

Elle regarda en l'air d'un air innocent, puis tenta de toucher son fils, toujours dans les bras de House. Ce dernier pivota dans l'autre direction pour qu'elle ne l'atteigne pas. Elle lui lança un regard sévère. Il lui rendit.

- En fait tu l'as fait exprès parce que tu mourrais d'envie de le voir. D'une pierre… (il compta sur ses doigts), trois coups. Pas mal !

Elle se pinça les lèvres et l'implora du regard. Il la fixa.

- Ca ne valait pas le coup de se donner toute cette peine…

Il lui tendit le petit, contempla son sourire à peine dissimulé lorsqu'il se blottit contre son sein.

- … il suffisait de demander, acheva-t-il.

Mais il n'existait déjà plus.

.

.

Il arriva un moment où Junior s'agita et devint impossible à calmer.

- Il n'a pas dormi ?

- Si, plus d'une heure cette après-midi.

- Où est sa peluche ?

Ils cherchèrent auprès du landau. Aucune trace. Ils durent se rendre à l'évidence :

- J'ai du l'oublier à la maison, regretta House.

- Je vais voir, proposa Cuddy.

- Je peux aussi rentrer, maintenant que cette histoire d'hyperthermie est débloquée.

- Débloquée, mais pas résolue. Il vaut mieux que tu restes, au cas où. Et puis, ça me donnera l'occasion de vérifier que la clef que tu m'as donnée ouvre bien ta porte, et pas celle du voisin par exemple…

House fit la moue. Elle répondit par un sourire satisfait et alla récupérer le landau, avant qu'il ne trouve quelque chose à répliquer. Il eut juste le temps de caresser le crâne du bébé avant qu'elle ne s'échappe… Il ne lui restait plus qu'à squatter le bureau de son oncologue préféré, histoire de passer le temps…

.

..

...

..

.

TBC…


	8. Huitième partie

_Sorry pour ce long intermède… Les vacances, loin de tout, vous comprendrez sûrement ! Voici sans plus tarder cette nouvelle partie, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant que les précédentes ^^ Enjoy !_

_._

_._

**De l'autre côté, huitième partie**

_._

_._

_Eventuellement... à lire avec : Linkin Park – In Between [www deezer com/track/676857]_

.

.

House plaqua son oreille contre la porte et ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur les sons qui lui parvenaient. Sur la gauche, il devina la voix de James Wilson. Comme personne ne répondait, il en déduisit qu'il était au téléphone. Il entra avec fracas et faillit mourir de rire devant le sursaut exagéré du cancérologue. Il entra tandis que Wilson ramassait le combiné tombé à terre et s'excusait auprès de son interlocuteur. Il consulta son agenda et donna rendez-vous à son nouveau patient deux semaines plus tard. Il raccrocha, poussa un soupir et fixa la larve affalée dans son canapé.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu étais en congés.

- Oh mais moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir !

Wilson ferma les yeux, emporté par une lourde lassitude. Devant son silence, House reprit :

- J'essaie de maintenir la réputation de mon service.

- Un patient à l'agonie ?

- Si tu savais… Un simple dérèglement hypothalamique. La cause reste un mystère, je te l'accorde, mais bon…

Puis House resta silencieux, fixant son ami d'un air neutre. Ce dernier resta perplexe. House avait l'habitude de débarquer de cette manière lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Là, il restait un peu sur sa faim. Il passa sa langue sur son palais, et demanda, l'air de rien :

- Où est Junior ?

- Avec Cuddy.

Wilson fronça les sourcils.

- Tu l'as amené ici ?

- Tu voulais que j'en fasse quoi ?!

- Oh…

- Et là j'essaie juste d'oublier le sourire narquois des abrutis qui composent mon équipe de travail. Pff… Tout ça parce que Cuddy crevait d'envie de voir son gosse !

L'oncologue explosa de rire.

- C'est pas drôle !

Le fou rire redoubla.

- Merci pour ton soutien.

- Nan mais… Elle l'a fait exprès ? Ca m'étonnait aussi qu'elle n'ait pas trouvé pour le dérèglement hypothalamique.

- Evidemment !

- Et tu es venu quand même, nota l'oncologue, reprenant soudain son sérieux.

House, les mains jointes devant sa bouche, le regard planté dans le vide, mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce que Wilson venait de dire. Il tourna alors son visage vers lui :

- Ben quoi ?

Wilson se cala contre le dossier de son fauteuil et fixa le diagnosticien, un sourire explicite fixé aux lèvres.

- Oh non, je t'en prie… Pas ça. Pas encore. J'en ai marre de m'expliquer.

- Va bien falloir pourtant. Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout dit.

- Mais te dire quoi ?! Je n'allais quand même pas la priver de le voir !

- Ca ne t'aurait pas gêné plus que ça il y a quelques mois…

House se laissa retomber contre le canapé puis passa une main crispée sur son visage. Il massa ses paupières fermées du bout de ses doigts. Il finit par parler, fuyant le regard inquisiteur de Wilson.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Elle a tellement attendu de pouvoir réaliser son rêve. Elle a beaucoup trop souffert, parfois même par ma faute. Alors partager son bonheur aujourd'hui, rien qu'un peu…

Il fit une pause, avala sa salive. Il fixa ensuite ses yeux dans ceux de son ami.

- Tu l'as déjà vu sourire quand elle le regarde ?

Il ne répondit rien, tentant de soutenir le regard clair qui le transperçait.

- Ca vaut tout l'or du monde, conclut-il.

- Elle peut te donner beaucoup plus.

- Non, répliqua House en secouant énergiquement la tête.

- Pourquoi ? C'est fonder une famille qui te fait peur ? Tu ne peux donc vraiment rien faire comme tout le monde !

- Comme tout le monde ?! Hey ! On parle de Greg House, là ! L'handicapé des relations humaines, tu te souviens ?

- Oh je t'en prie… Encore ce petit côté spécial que tu veux préserver.

House soupira, puis répliqua d'un ton las :

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'as pas d'enfants.

- C'est cela oui…

- Ok, alors je t'explique. Cuddy et moi, en temps normal, on a déjà deux caractères bien trempés. Je peux te dire que parfois j'ai du mal à la faire céder. Si, j'avoue ! Mais si en plus il s'agit de son fils, de sa chair, de son sang, tu peux être sûr qu'elle ne fera aucune concession, jamais ! Et moi non plus.

L'oncologue resta muet. Il tentait d'assimiler cet amas d'informations. La psychologie de House commençait à lui échapper sérieusement. Après une petite pause, le diagnosticien reprit, plus calmement.

- Ca ne sert à rien de prendre des risques si c'est pour finir par se déchirer. Je n'ai pas envie de voir mon fils malheureux. Crois-moi, c'est bien mieux comme ça.

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce tira le jeune père de ses pensées. Il ramena son regard sur Wilson et l'interrogea silencieusement. Ils se fixèrent longuement. Finalement, l'oncologue incrédule haussa un sourcil.

- Tu as changé, House. »

.

..oo°°OO°°oo°°OO°°oo..

.

House était affalé dans son fauteuil lorsque Foreman entra dans le bureau aux murs de verre. Il le rejoignit et lui tendit les résultats d'analyses :

« Sa TSH est dix fois supérieure à la normale, pas étonnant qu'elle soit anorexique.

- Ben quoi ? Vous aviez douté du diagnostique de Junior ?

Foreman soupira et tenta d'ignorer le sarcasme. Pourtant il continua de regarder le diagnosticien tandis que celui-ci jetait un coup d'œil aux analyses. Il finit par relever la tête, se sentant observé.

- Vous avez trouvé la cause du dérèglement ?

- Il semblerait qu'elle soit en conflit avec son père.

- Inceste ?

- Non… Elle a parlé à Cameron et…

- Ca m'aurait étonné, coupa House.

- … et elle lui a dit que son père a une maîtresse alors que sa mère est en pleine dépression, continua Foreman non sans lever les yeux au ciel. Apparemment leurs rapports sont assez… tendus. Mais de toutes manières, avec le secret médical, on ne peut rien faire de plus.

- Vous n'allez pas transgresser les règles ?

- Et vous ?

- Jamais ! L'éthique, c'est la bible !

Foreman sourit malgré lui. Puis, se mordant la lèvre :

- Au fait, je suis désolé… pour l'autre fois…

- … ?

- Quand Cuddy est venue, l'histoire du petit nez qui vient du père… Je ne…

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, l'interrompit House.

Le neurologue hocha la tête, visiblement gêné.

- Bon, étant donné que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais pouvoir me rentrer ! s'exclama le diagnosticien.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se leva et se dirigea vers le porte-manteau. Foreman le suivit jusqu'à la porte mais se tourna vers lui avant de sortir.

- House ?

- Hum ?

- Félicitations. »

Et il s'éclipsa vite fait bien fait pour que le grand médecin n'ait pas le temps de répliquer.

.

..oo°°OO°°oo°°OO°°oo..

.

Il trouva la voiture de Cuddy garée devant chez lui. Il en conclut qu'elle était encore là. En fait, cette idée ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper à sa propre porte avant d'entrer. Assise dans le canapé, Cuddy lui faisait dos. Il devina à sa posture qu'elle tenait le petit dans ses bras. Elle tourna la tête vers lui lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et lui adressa un sourire. Il déposa juste son manteau dans l'entrée avant de venir à sa hauteur. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières en découvrant sa poitrine dénudée.

« Déjà de retour ?

- Euh… oui : diagnostique confirmé !

- Et je suppose que tu as rempli toute la paperasse nécessaire…

- Evidemment !

Elle lâcha un rire narquois puis se concentra de nouveau sur son bébé, qui tétait goulument. House resta planté debout au-dessus d'eux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ose l'interroger du regard.

- Je… je ne savais pas que tu l'allaitais encore.

- Ben… j'avais un peu de lait là, alors j'en ai profité. Mais il n'y en aura pas assez… Tu n'aurais pas de la compote ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Comme si j'avais de la compote dans mon frigo…

- Et bien tu as le temps d'aller en chercher, là.

- J'suis pas ton coursier !

Il la sentit se crisper et regretta très vite d'avoir haussé le ton. La voix de Cuddy se fit très basse, comme pour cacher un léger tressautement.

- Alors je vais y aller, moi.

- Mais non c'est bon, j'y vais ! enchaîna-t-il aussitôt, avec un ton toujours plus agacé.

Il n'avait pas enlevé ses chaussures, c'était tant mieux. Il déguerpit en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Il ne le faisait vraiment pas exprès. C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait toujours qu'il soit désagréable avec tout le monde. Tout le monde, y comprit lui-même. Ce qu'il avait expliqué à Wilson n'était pas aussi clair et fixé dans son esprit. Il se trouva idiot d'avoir pu espérer que, peut-être…  
Illusion détruite. Ce n'était pas si mal… En fait, si. Ca faisait mal, un mal de chien.

Il se sentait seul et stupide, au milieu du rayon frais. Et d'abord, elle voulait quoi comme compote ?

.

..oo°°OO°°oo°°OO°°oo..

.

Lorsqu'il rentra, il espérait presque qu'elle ne serait plus là. Les plaintes de Greg Junior lui répondirent par la négative… Il inspira et pénétra dans l'appartement. Il pensa à tous ces films américains moyens où le chef de famille s'exclame joyeusement : « C'est moi, je suis rentré ! » en passant le seuil de sa demeure. Et là, les cinq gosses qui sortent de leurs chambres, dévalent les escaliers et lui sautent au cou.

Horreur.

Il secoua la tête et aperçut Cuddy appuyée contre le mur, près de la fenêtre, le regard perdu à l'extérieur. Avec ce brouillard, elle n'y voyait certainement rien… Il fit volontairement claquer la porte, pour qu'elle l'entende. Qu'elle se retourne. Qu'elle ne le laisse pas seul avec sa stupidité, même s'il pensait le mériter. Elle se retourna enfin.

- J'ai pris pomme nature, improvisa-t-il, soulevant légèrement le sachet.

Elle lui tendit un fin sourire et alla s'activer près du sac du bébé, pour en tirer un bavoir et une cuillère en plastique. Elle déposa le tout sur la table basse et sortit Junior du berceau. Il laissa les pots de compote à côté du bavoir et enleva son manteau et ses chaussures, bien décidé à ne plus quitter son domicile. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui dans le canapé.

- Je ne sais pas si elle est assez mixée…

House ouvrit un pot en en testa la texture du bout de la cuillère. Il fit la moue et montra à l'experte. Cuddy ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son air perplexe. Elle hocha la tête :

- C'est bon comme ça.

Elle tendit sa main libre et il lui passa le petit pot. Ce n'était pas vraiment pratique mais il n'avait pas encore de chaise haute, alors… Ils improvisèrent.

Ils sourirent à l'unisson lorsqu'au premier essai, Junior essaya de téter la cuillère. Cependant il comprit bien vite ce nouveau et étrange système. Au fil des minutes, le sourire de House s'élargit, jusqu'à devenir rire, puis fou rire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna Cuddy, prise elle aussi par son fou rire communicatif.

Junior n'arrivait plus à manger tant elle tressautait et il la rappela à l'ordre avec intensité.

- Oh pardon trésor, c'est Papa qui me fait faire des bêtises… Et toi arrête de te marrer ! lança-t-elle au concerné.

- Chuis désolé, mais c'est trop irrésistible. Il… Il en fout partout ! Y en a plus sur sa bavette que dans sa bouche !

Et il répartit dans son délire, mais seul. En effet, Lisa se figea, vexée.

- Ben vas-y, toi ! Si tu crois pouvoir mieux faire ! Je vais bien rigoler !

A sa grande surprise il se calma et tendit les bras. Elle lui passa le bébé et la cuillère et s'éloigna rageusement, piquée à vif. Seulement, une fois dans la cuisine, elle se rendit compte qu'il riait toujours avec autant de ferveur. Elle revint sur ses pas et constata qu'il était écarlate. Il posa son regard sur elle et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Mais regarde ! Franchement, c'est trop tordant !"

Et elle regarda. La compote traçait une moustache à la Charlie Chaplin sur la frimousse de son petit gars. Elle replongea aussi sec avec House dans l'hystérie.

.

.

TBC...


	9. Neuvième partie

_Non, non, je ne vous oublie pas ! Et en ce climat de rentrée, voici une nouvelle partie... En espérant qu'elle vous plaira =)_

_Enjoy !_

.

.

**De l'autre côté, neuvième partie**

.

.

_6 mois plus tard_

_._

_._

Une légère brise de vent remuait le feuillage épais des chênes et des bouleaux, comme pour rappeler que le doux mois de Septembre venait d'arriver. Marquand Park, 19 heures. La vaste pelouse se vidait de ses visiteurs, les plus petits ne voulant pas se séparer, les plus grands déjà fatigués par la récente rentrée.

Tandis que tous se pressaient vers la sortie, des cris enjoués retentirent près des hauts jeux en bois. Un jeune bambin tentait de se maintenir assis sur un rameau trop poli, tombant à chaque fois à la renverse, et rattrapé in extremis par deux mains fermes, ces sensations fortes lui arrachaient des éclats de rire. Il parvient enfin à rester en équilibre, et fier de lui, il se mit à rire une nouvelle fois. Alors il décolla dans les airs, se sentit embarqué dans un avion à deux mètres du sol, ferma les yeux et crut rejoindre le ciel. Il atterrit avec douceur sur le sable, se redressa et se tint assis, observant les alentours. Forcément, sur du sable, c'est plus facile que sur une poutre usée. Il se recoucha et commença à se rouler dans le duvet poussiéreux, les fins minéraux s'insinuant sous ses vêtements. Il riait en tournant sur lui-même, sous l'œil vigilant de la masse allongée à ses côtés, masse qui roula bientôt jusqu'à lui, le souleva et épousseta toute cette saleté avec espièglerie.

« Et ça te fait marrer en plus ! Ca se voit que c'est pas toi qui va te faire tirer les oreilles… »

Le très jeune homme agita les bras et les jambes pour se dégager, mais c'était peine perdue. Il dut se blottir contre le corps chaud et accueillant de son ainé, et s'y reposer paisiblement. Que la vie est dure, tout de même…

Ils restèrent longuement allongés, se reposant d'un trop grand nombre de folies. Le jour commença à décliner malgré tout. Une montre avisée d'un court regard, un grognement, une cuisse négligemment massée et le plus grand se redressa, portant son petit bout avec lui. Il caressa sa joue pour le tirer du sommeil qui ne tarderait plus à l'emporter. Leurs yeux clairs se croisèrent, il sourit.

« Il va être temps d'y aller, petit père. »

A son manque de réactivité, il comprit qu'il allait devoir porter une petite masse jusqu'à la voiture. Il se leva d'une manière habile, prenant d'abord appui sur sa bonne jambe, puis sur sa canne, dans un mouvement étonnamment fluide et travaillé. D'une démarche nonchalante, il dépassa les poussettes sophistiquées qui traînaient encore ici et là, dessinant du bout de sa canne un subtil paradoxe.

La Volvo gris métallisé se gara devant une maison illuminée. Au dehors, l'obscurité grandissait et enveloppait le quartier résidentiel dans un crépuscule aux allures d'été indien. Le même homme, portant le même enfant, remonta l'allée jusqu'à la porte du pavillon. Il toqua doucement, n'eut pas le temps d'insérer la clef dans la serrure que la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme à l'allure décontractée. Elle fronça les sourcils et passa une main sur le blouson du petit garçon.

« Qu'est ce que vous êtes encore allés faire ?!

- Bac à sable, répondit le faux responsable dans un murmure, avec un petit sourire innocent.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit discrètement. Elle tendit les bras et le petit bonhomme se réveilla immédiatement. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.

- Je crois qu'il a faim, ajouta-t-il, l'air de rien.

- Ca, je me doute. Mais si tu prévenais de ton retard, ça évitera que son repas soit froid quand il rentre.

- Quoi ??! Mais il est huit heures et quart, on est pratiquement en avance !

- C'est VINGT heures, pas vingt heures trente !

Le petit s'agitait toujours lorsqu'ils étaient sur le point de se disputer. La jeune mère céda et l'assit par terre à ses côtés, où il commença à gazouiller tranquillement, observant ses proches environs à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant. Ils l'observèrent quelques instants puis Cuddy s'appuya au chambranle et lâcha un faible soupir.

- Fatiguée ?

- Un peu, concéda-t-elle à contrecœur.

- C'est la fin du week-end… Tu es censée être reposée.

Elle haussa vaguement les épaules.

- Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu as encore passé la journée à bosser !

Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter d'échapper à la sérénade inutile qui allait lui être infligée.

- Tu devrais sérieusement penser à engager quelqu'un pour t'aider. Tu n'es pas obligée d'assumer cette charge de travail toute seule !

- Peut-être, peut-être pas… Ce n'est pas si simple d'engager quelqu'un. En plus l'hôpital n'a pas trop les moyens en ce moment…

- Ce n'est pas un demi salaire qui va ruiner Plainsboro, cette excuse n'est pas valable…

Un vacarme soudain coupa net la conversation. Ils tournèrent à l'unisson la tête vers le salon, puis à leurs pieds, et enfin se regardèrent dans les yeux, stupéfaits.

- Depuis quand marche-t-il à quatre pattes ?! s'exclama House.

- C'est la première fois !!

Et ils se ruèrent dans le séjour, découvrant que la pile de CDs rangée dans le placard sous la chaîne hi-fi avait été découverte et renversée. A côté, Junior restait figé, les bras ballants. Quelques sanglots serrèrent sa gorge, puis ce fut la crise de larmes. Sa mère le prit dans ses bras et tenta de le consoler, lui répétant que ce n'était rien, que tout allait bien, que c'était fini.

- Il commence bien, ironisa House.

Cuddy se retint de rire, berçant encore son enfant qui se calmait petit à petit. House sortit de la pièce. En passant devant l'entrée, il referma la porte qui était restée ouverte sous le coup de la précipitation, puis entra dans la cuisine et réchauffa pour la deuxième fois le repas du nourrisson. Il fut bientôt rejoint et Cuddy installa Junior dans la chaise haute. Ils jouaient tous les deux lorsque le micro-ondes sonna. Cuddy s'installa en face de son fils et fit mine d'attendre que House lui passe le plat. Il lui lança un regard sévère.

- Toi, tu ferais mieux d'aller te préparer à dormir, sinon tu vas ENCORE abuser du maquillage demain matin.

Elle fit la grimace et se leva, les laissant en tête-à-tête. House devait l'avouer, les repas étaient ce qu'il aimait le plus partager avec son fils : instant de grosse marrade garanti à toutes les occasions. Sauf que ce soir, Junior ne semblait pas aussi enclin à avaler sa purée que les cubes de jambon dont il n'avait fait qu'une bouchée…

- Ben quoi ? C'est pas bon ?

House jaugea un instant la substance verdâtre puis goûta du bout des lèvres.

- Powa ! Mais c'est complètement dégueu ! C'est quoi ce truc ?! (il retourna le couvercle du plat préparé) Petits pois – haricots verts ? Tu m'étonnes…

Il se leva et rejoignit le frigidaire, en sortit deux mini yaourt aux fruits.

- Oui, je sais, normalement c'est un seul dessert, mais étant donné les circonstances…

Junior, lui, semblait tout à fait ravi de cette initiative. Il mangea activement, refusant par moment de lâcher la cuillère. L'abricot, il aimait bien l'abricot.

Le dîner achevé, House rangea tant bien que mal la cuisine puis emmena Junior à la salle de bain. Une bonne toilette et un gros dodo, aucune alternative ne semblait possible.

Après avoir enfilé son pyjama, Cuddy sortit de sa chambre pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau. En passant devant la salle de bain, elle remarqua la lumière qui filtrait sur la moquette du couloir, s'opposant à un silence trop profond. Intriguée, elle poussa très légèrement la porte et s'aperçut que House se trouvait là, debout devant la table à langer. Sa canne était posée contre un meuble un peu loin. Son bassin appuyé contre la table, il se tenait au-dessus de son garçon, une main posée sur le haut de son crâne, caressant avec application son front du bout de son pouce, l'autre main effleurant son petit pied nu. Il devait être en train de le changer car Junior ne portait qu'une couche propre. Aucun d'eux ne bougeait. Leurs regards accrochés ne semblaient plus vouloir se défaire. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu à leurs respirations lentes. Lentes ? Celle de House semblait plutôt… saccadée. Cuddy réalisa alors, malgré qu'il lui faisait presque dos, que ses joues brillaient bizarrement, que sa nuque tendue était parcourue de frissons presque insaisissables.

- House ?

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux. L'interpellé passa furtivement la manque de sa chemise sur son visage avant de se tourner légèrement vers elle.

- Oui, quoi ?

Elle avança à petits pas vers la table. Il reprit ses activités comme si que rien n'était.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, très bien.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui je te dis.

Elle le regarda enfiler un pyjama à Junior, n'osant pas scruter son visage.

Ses mains tremblaient malgré lui. C'était insupportable.

- Tu pleures ?

- Mais non, n'importe quoi, répondit-il avec agacement.

- Je… je vais me chercher un verre d'eau.

- Okay.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir chercher ce verre d'eau. Elle y alla quand même, patientant dans le salon tandis que House couchait son fils. Elle l'entendit remonter le couloir et vint à sa rencontre, histoire qu'il ne parte pas comme un voleur. Ils évitèrent bêtement de se regarder. Elle finit par rompre le silence, de toutes manières elle avait besoin de lui parler.

- Je voulais te dire, je vais sûrement aller chez mes parents pour les fêtes de fin d'année, leur présenter Junior.

- C'est cool.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as prévu quelque chose pour Noël, ou pour le jour de l'An…

Il croisa presque son regard et secoua négativement la tête.

- Mes parents ne sont pas au courant… pour Junior.

- Ah… Alors… tu fais quoi ?

- Et bien, on n'est qu'en Septembre, c'est un peu compliqué à dire.

- C'est vrai…

- Je pense que Wilson va se taper l'incruste à Noël ou pour le Jour de l'An. Comme tous les ans quoi… Pourquoi ?

- Bah… je me disais que tu voudrais peut-être venir avec moi, étant donné que de ton côté…

- … Tu veux que je vienne ?

- Ca m'est égal, c'est comme tu veux.

- Euh… Je ne me vois pas trop débarquer comme ça dans ta famille, et je vois encore moins ce que je vais pouvoir dire à tes parents. Tu… comprends ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Et puis ce n'était pas vraiment prévu, tout ça…

- Hum. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu vas leur dire ?

- Et bien… La vérité : un don, une fécondation in vitro.

- Ouais, soupira-t-il.

- Ouais…

Ils restèrent de nouveau silencieux, n'osant plus bouger. House fit tapoter sa canne sur le sol, balança sa tête dans un mouvement circulaire et se décida à reprendre la parole.

- Comme c'est le moment où l'on discute des trucs importants, j'en profite pour te dire que je vais déménager.

- Déménager ? Toi ?!

- Ben ouais, ça se peut. La preuve !

Elle sourit.

- Nan, sérieusement, je n'ai qu'une chambre dans mon appart. Ca allait au début mais maintenant que Junior a dix mois, il va falloir que ça change.

- Et tu vas où ?

- Un appart quelque part entre ici et l'hôpital. Pas beaucoup plus loin qu'avant en fait. Je te montrerai un de ces jours, si tu veux.

- D'accord.

- Alors, c'est quand Hanoukka cette année ?

- Du 22 au 29 Décembre. Mais je ne pense pas rester toute la semaine chez mes parents.

- Et oui, le boulot avant tout… D'ailleurs en parlant de boulot, c'est ça qui t'a occupé tout ton dimanche ?

Il désignait une pile de dossier qu'il pouvait apercevoir à l'angle du mur, parfaitement entassée sur un coin de la table basse. Il fronça les sourcils et atteignit la pile en quelques enjambées. Il prit le premier dossier, se redressa et se tourna vers Cuddy.

- C'est mon dernier patient ça ?

- Oui. Si tu regardes bien, il y a aussi les deux précédents. En fait, ce n'est pas d'un assistant dont j'ai besoin, c'est de médecins capables de remplir la paperasse qui se rapporte à leur propre service.

Il ouvrit bêtement la bouche, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'elle s'engage sur ce terrain là en dehors de l'hôpital. En plus, ses reproches sonnaient étonnamment juste. Elle le prenait de court là, quand même…

- Oh je t'en prie, ne fais pas semblant d'être désolé.

Elle but une gorgée d'eau. Il referma son clapet aussi sec, haussa un sourcil déconfit en reposant le dossier sur la pile, puis s'empressa de rejoindre l'entrée de la maison. Elle se contenta de rester à la jonction entre l'entrée et le salon. Lorsqu'il se retrouva sur le seuil, il se retourna quelques secondes.

- Je ne faisais pas semblant."

Il referma la porte avec douceur, pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant qui dormait déjà.

.

..

...

..

.

TBC...


	10. Dixième Partie

**De l'autre côté, dixième partie**

.

.

Cuddy courait dans tous les coins de la maison, passant de sa chambre à celle de Junior, à la salle de bain, au salon, réunissant une multitude d'objets. Elle avait prévu d'arriver le 24 décembre au soir chez ses parents. On était le 24, 11h30. Elle avait dormi deux heures de trop.

Surveillant Junior du coin de l'œil, elle faisait leurs bagages en catastrophe. Ils partaient pour quelques jours, ce n'était pas non plus un grand départ mais avec un enfant en bas âge, il fallait qu'elle pense à une foultitude de petites choses. Dans la panique, elle avait peur d'oublier l'essentiel. Et, surtout, c'était sans compter le stress qui lui nouait le ventre. Chaque jour à l'hôpital, les décorations de fin d'année lui rappelaient les très prochaines retrouvailles avec ses parents. L'appréhension ne faisait que grandir depuis quelques semaines et elle se laissait tourmenter par des interrogations certainement inutiles, voire ridicules.

Elle fit une pose de quelques secondes dans la salle d'eau. Il fallait qu'elle se détende. Le silence, trop profond pour être innocent, lui fit tendre l'oreille. Elle n'entendait plus le petit garçon jouer. Sortant de la pièce, elle s'avança dans le couloir sans faire de bruit, puis scruta le salon des yeux. Elle l'appela, aucune réponse. Elle fit le tour de la table et le trouva enfin. Il était debout, accroché à une chaise, tendant sa petite main libre vers la poignée qui ouvrait le buffet. Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et l'observa. Le jeune homme s'était figé dans son geste, pris sur le fait. C'était toujours comme ça. Lorsqu'elle n'entendait plus rien, c'est qu'il était à coup sûr en train de faire une chose qu'il ne devait pas faire. Ce n'était pas le fils de son père pour rien. Elle sourit à cette pensée et prit Greg dans ses bras. S'il ne se tenait pas tranquille ce matin, elle n'allait jamais y arriver.

.

.

La sonnette résonna dans toute la maison. Cuddy compta mentalement le nombre de secondes que mettrait sa mère pour venir ouvrir. Dehors, on gelait sur place. Sous son bonnet et son épais manteau, Greg n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer. Son cœur battait légèrement trop vite. Elle se trouva stupide… Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement familier. Un chaud halo de lumière les éclaira et Lisa reconnut la silhouette qu'elle attendait.

« Ma chérie ! Mais entre, ne reste pas dans ce froid !

Elle s'exécuta sans plus attendre et essuya ses chaussures sur le paillasson. Maman Cuddy referma la porte et vint embrasser sa fille sur la joue. Elles se sourirent et le regard de la grand-mère se posa sur le petit logé dans les bras de Lisa. Cette dernière s'empressa de lui retirer le bonnet qui cachait en partie son visage, son écharpe et ses gants. Elle vit le visage de sa mère s'illuminer.

- Mon Dieu qu'il est beau ! souffla-t-elle.

Lisa se retint de rire. Elle débarrassa Junior de son manteau et laissa sa mère le prendre dans ses bras. Ils firent connaissance tandis qu'elle se mettait à l'aise à son tour.

- Appelle ton père. Il est là-haut avec son gendre. Tu sais ce que c'est quand ils commencent à parler informatique !

- Lola est déjà arrivée ?

- Il y a un quart d'heure à peine, oui.

Lisa monta à l'étage avec ses vêtements et ceux de son fils. Elle les déposa dans sa chambre en passant devant. Rien n'avait changé dans cette pièce, mise à part qu'un berceau avait été ajouté pour l'occasion. Elle referma la porte et parcourut le couloir de l'étage jusqu'au bureau. Elle toqua vaguement à la porte entrouverte et attendit qu'on lui réponde. Son père s'exclama en la voyant et abandonna l'écran de l'ordinateur devant lequel il était installé. Il vint la prendre dans ses bras.

- Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'as pas eu trop de problèmes sur la route ?

- Ca va très bien merci. Et toi, tu t'inities à l'informatique ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas en entendre parler !

- Je sais ! Mais c'est le métier de Dan alors tu comprends, il ne me lâche plus avec ça. Et tu ne vas pas le croire, Internet est une véritable mine d'or…

- Je ne le crois pas, répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

A l'entente de son prénom, Dan quitta à son tour la machine et la salua. Elle n'avait eu qu'une fois ou deux l'occasion de voir l'homme qu'avait choisi sa sœur Lola. Il était assez grand, les cheveux clairs, le regard encourageant. Elle avait entendu dire que c'était quelqu'un de bien, de gentil et de prévenant, ce dont elle ne doutait pas. Il allait si bien avec le décor.

- Je suis content que tu sois là, reprit son père. Ca faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venue pour Hanoukka, quelque chose comme…

- Ca faisait cinq ans, acheva-t-elle.

Ils lui adressèrent chacun un demi-sourire, suivi d'un petit silence. Fallait-il préciser que de surcroît, elle ne venait que pour Hanoukka ?

- Je descends voir Lola, je suppose qu'elle s'est enfermée dans la cuisine, lança-t-elle.

- Nous t'accompagnons !

Ils quittèrent le bureau et empruntèrent le même couloir, Lisa en tête. Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers les escaliers, les lattes du parquet craquèrent sous ses pieds et ceux des deux hommes qui la suivaient. L'odeur des boiseries se porta à ses narines, aidant de vieux souvenirs à ressurgir. Combien de fois avait-elle parcouru ce couloir sur la pointe des pieds et dans l'obscurité la plus totale ? Lola le faisait pour piquer des bonbons dans la réserve. Elle les rapportait ensuite et partageait avec sa sœur qui attendait, assise en tailleur face à la porte-fenêtre du balcon. Elles pouvaient ensuite passer des heures à veiller, admirant les quartiers de Lune, parfois même quelques constellations.

Elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix mûrie de sa sœur s'exclamer depuis la cuisine. La porte de la pièce avait dû être ouverte car une odeur de friture attira Lisa. Elle traversa la maison et pénétra dans la salle à manger. Les deux autres femmes de la famille se trouvaient ici, Lola revêtait un tablier au-dessus de sa robe et avait abandonné pour quelques instants le dîner qui mijotait. En effet, son attention était accaparée par deux yeux clairs fixés sur elle. Elle releva son regard vers sa sœur et se rendit compte que le reste de la famille les avait rejointes.

- Lisa !

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, plaisanta l'interpelée.

- Attends que j'enlève ce tablier tout graisseux et je te prends dans mes bras.

- Waw, tout ça ?!

Lola s'agrippa à ses épaules et la serra fort. Elle en fut légèrement décontenancée. Et oui, tout ça. Toute cette joie, toute cette chaleur. Ce n'était pas une soirée de fin d'année ordinaire. Bien sûr, elle savait quelle était la raison de cette extase à peine dissimulée. Sa mère tenait toujours Junior dans ses bras, elle le détaillait comme s'il était l'or à l'état pur. Lisa voyait bien que l'or, justement, n'avait pas l'air très rassuré. Elle quitta les bras de sa sœur et récupéra son garçon avant qu'il ne panique. Il se blottit contre elle, ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Fierté. Elle pouvait, non ?

Tandis qu'elle le berçait pour l'apaiser, il scrutait les autres personnes autour d'eux, avec ce regard à la fois inquiet et curieux. _C'est quoi tous ces gens ?_

- Regarde ses yeux, murmura Lola à son mari, la fascination se lisant sur son visage.

- Au fait, où sont les enfants ? réalisa la grand-mère. On ne les a plus vus depuis un moment.

- Ils doivent être en train de jouer dans la chambre.

- Je vais les chercher. Commencez à préparer la 'Hanoukiya_*_, il va être temps.

Ils sortirent donc de la pièce, bientôt rejoints par Lola qui prit le temps de replacer quelques couvercles et de remuer quelques plats. Ils passèrent ensemble dans l'entrée de la maison et le père de Lisa lui proposa de préparer le rituel. Tandis qu'elle débouchait le flacon d'huile pour remplir un troisième godet du chandelier à neuf branches, les escaliers tremblèrent sous le rythme effréné d'agiles petits pieds. Deux enfants aux cheveux châtains débarquèrent à leurs côtés, manquant de renverser leur mère sous le coup de leur élan.

- Hey ! gronda celle-ci, vous vous êtes cru où ?

- Tata Lisaaaaa ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

- Attention à l'huile, les enfants !

- On veut un câlin !

- Après la 'Hanoukiya, décida Lola, excédée.

Lisa quant à elle était tout sourire.

- On pourra jouer avec Greg aussi ?

Le regard de Lisa glissa vers la petite fille qui attendait avec espoir son approbation, la bouche en cœur. Entendre ce prénom dans la bouche de sa nièce la troublait. C'était comme si, soudainement, la situation prenait un caractère réel. Le sentiment qui en résultait était à la fois plaisant et embarrassant. Sa sœur cadette avait deux enfants plus âgés que le sien. Ce n'est pas qu'elle se plaisait à comparer, mais juste qu'elle savait que c'était ce que son père, qui tenait Greg dans ses bras, était en train de faire. Une fois qu'elle eût autorisé Johanna à faire connaissance avec son cousin après le rite, le silence se fit. Les deux hommes récitèrent les prières accoutumées, puis Lisa alluma les trois bougies les plus à droite du chandelier à l'aide du Chamach. Sa tache achevée, elle souleva le chandelier et le posa devant la fenêtre, de manière à ce qu'il soit visible de l'extérieur. Elle se tourna vers les enfants et sourit devant leur impatience. Enfin, elle leur fit signe et ceux-ci se précipitèrent dans le salon.

Tandis que les petits dégustaient les manicottis et boules au miel préparés par leur mère, les adultes profitaient du calme pour discuter un peu et se retrouver. Cuddy remarqua que son père ne lâchait plus son petit fils, comme sa mère auparavant. Junior lui souriait et braillait des paroles encore incompréhensibles, visiblement content d'être assis sur ses hauts genoux. De cette façon il pouvait voir tout le monde, et surtout sa maman qu'il n'aimait pas trop perdre de son champ de vision. Alors que les deux sœurs discutaient entre elles, leur père les interrompit soudainement.

- Pourquoi Greg, au fait ? Je veux dire : pourquoi pas David, Joachim, Gabriel, Simon, Noah, Michaël… Enfin, je ne sais pas, quelque chose de plus… traditionnel ?

Nouveau silence. Les visages se tournèrent un à un vers la concernée.

- Et bien, euh…

- Chéri, enfin ! Il est magnifique ce garçon, c'est tout ce qui compte ! s'exclama Maman Cuddy. Lola, c'est moi où il serait temps de couper le feu ?

- Oui, ça va être prêt. Allez vous mettre à table !

- Mais non voyons, nous allons t'aider » ajouta le grand-père en rendant le petit à sa mère.

Ils mangèrent plus ou moins en silence. Pas que l'ambiance était refroidie, mais Lola avait toujours été une excellente cuisinière. Chacun était trop occupé à vider son assiette pour dire quoi que ce soit. Elle arrivait sans peine à faire manger du poisson et des légumes aux enfants. Junior lui-même en mangea un peu, pour goûter. Pas qu'il était difficile, mais s'il avait tout recraché avec dégoût, Lisa se serait sentie mal. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison. Elle n'était pas responsable de ce qu'il aimait ou n'aimait pas, et puis ce n'était qu'un enfant. Mais elle était si anxieuse à l'idée de présenter son bout de chou, et ainsi une partie de sa vie à sa famille qu'elle désirait que tout se passe pour le mieux durant ces quelques jours. Elle avait toujours été comme ça. Le moindre accrochage avec ses parents la rendait nerveuse, comme si le lien qui les unissait à elle était toujours plus mince, sur le point de se rompre à chaque instant.

Le repas dura aussi longtemps qu'il lui était possible de s'éterniser. Ils mangèrent trop, et lorsque le dessert fut fini, le chef de famille proposa d'ouvrir la carafe de liqueur qui sommeillait au fond de la cave en guise de digestif. Lola débarrassa les coupelles et les cuillères qui jonchaient la table tandis que Johanna, Sacha et Junior jouaient ensemble sur le tapis du salon, laissant Lisa et sa mère seules pour quelques précieux instants. Elles se regardèrent et l'ainée sourit. Elle embrassa sa fille sur le front.

« Il ne faut pas en vouloir à ton père, tu sais. Il est encore perturbé par cette histoire de médecine procréatrice mais je suis sûre qu'il s'y fera, même s'il ne doit avoir qu'un seul gendre.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il puisse le comprendre, Maman.

- Peu importe ce qu'il pense, ma chérie, moi je suis ravie d'avoir un troisième petit enfant à câliner.

Elle sourit à sa mère, un peu tristement. Un bruit sourd l'obligea à quitter son regard. Son téléphone vibrait dans son sac, pendu à la chaise. Une ombre passa devant ses yeux. Qui osait lui voler cet instant d'intimité ?

- Oh, je suis désolée, j'avais demandé à ne pas être dérangée…

- Aucun problème ! On est directrice d'hôpital ou on ne l'est pas !

Lisa pouffa de rire et sortit son mobile. Elle fronça un sourcil en voyant le nom affiché. House savait pourtant bien qu'elle n'était pas disponible ! Elle s'excusa une nouvelle fois et s'apprêta à passer dans une pièce adjacente lorsque Junior se mit à hurler. Elle ne pouvait donc pas s'éclipser une seconde ? Quoiqu'avec House, ça durerait sûrement plus de quelques secondes… Voire des heures s'il avait décidé de l'ennuyer. Elle soupira et alla chercher Junior avant de s'isoler dans la pièce d'à côté, son téléphone sonnant toujours. Elle s'assit face à la porte-fenêtre, Junior calé entre ses jambes, et décrocha enfin.

- Je dérange peut-être ? tenta une voix déjà coupable.

- Sans blague ! Comme si tu ne savais pas que j'étais occupée !

- Bon bah, je t'embête pas plus alors… Bonne soirée, et bon Hanoukka. Embrasse Junior pour m…

- Attends ! coupa-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?! Maintenant que j'ai laissé ma mère en plan, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi !

- Bah, il est minuit passé depuis peu.

- Et… ?

- … c'est Noël.

- Oh.

Le ciel devait être clair ce soir, car les étoiles au-dessus d'elle brillaient de mille feux. Junior, lui, ne semblait pas trop apprécier le spectacle. Il ne faisait que gigoter et pousser des exclamations. A présent, il se tenait debout contre elle et hurlait presque dans le combiné.

- Tu as Junior avec toi ? remarqua House.

- Oui, il ne veut pas que je le laisse seul là-bas et…

- PAPA !

Les deux interlocuteurs s'interrompirent, totalement ahuris.

- Il… il a dit quoi là ?

Cuddy écarta le téléphone de son oreille et mit le haut-parleur.

- Vas-y, dis quelque chose.

- Junior ? appela-t-il.

- Papa ! répéta celui-ci.

Un éclat de stupéfaction sortit du combiné. Lisa entendit la voix de sa mère s'élever depuis le salon.

- Qu'est ce qu'a dit Greg, ma chérie ?

- Rien, rien. Il répète « dada » depuis ce matin.

- Ah… Si tu le dis.

Lisa étouffa un rire. Sa mère ne semblait pas convaincue. A l'autre bout du fil, House restait muet.

- On dirait bien que ton père n'a jamais parlé au téléphone, nota Cuddy.

- Mais nooooon, c'est même pas vrai !

- Si c'est vrai.

- Pfff, n'importe quoi.

- Alors prouve-le !

- Okay. Joyeux Noël mon Junior. Tu passeras le message à ta maman, apparemment tu parles déjà mieux que moi !

Le bambin riait à chaque fois que des mots sortaient du téléphone, au point de ne plus entendre du tout. Cuddy sourit en comprenant les quelques mots prononcés et ôta le haut-parleur, ramenant le combiné à son oreille.

- Joyeux Noël, House, souffla-t-elle.

- De même. Tu l'embrasses pour moi ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

Elle déposa un baiser bruyant sur la joue de son fils.

- Merci, rigola-t-il.

- Pas de quoi. Wilson est là ?

- Non, finalement il vient pour le jour de l'An.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais alors ?

- Je te parle. Enfin j'essaie, il paraît que je ne sais pas parler au téléphone.

- Tu t'améliores, assura-t-elle.

- Lisa, tu viens ? l'appela sa mère depuis le salon.

- Ah, le devoir familial ! Raccroche ce téléphone, c'est très impoli à un dîner de famille ! s'exclama-t-il.

- C'est toi qui me parle de bonnes manières ?!

- Absolument ! »

Elle voulut répliquer… mais il avait raccroché sec. C'était House. Il n'aimait pas dire au revoir. Elle referma pensivement le clapet du portable et le posa à côté d'elle. La tête de Greg Junior reposait à présent sur sa poitrine. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et s'aperçut que son regard était levé vers le ciel, elle l'imita. Elle était simplement bien, comme ça, avec eux deux. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu croire, House ne lui créait jamais de problèmes sur le plan personnel, de telle manière qu'en fait, tout n'allait jamais mieux que lorsqu'ils étaient là.

.

..

...

..

.

TBC...

______________________________________

_* '__Hanoukiya : Durant la fête juive de l'Hanoukka, qui dure une semaine en fin d'année, on allume les lumières de 'Hanoukiya. Chaque soir de la semaine, alors que les étoiles apparaissent dans le ciel, on allume une bougie de plus que le jour précédent sur le chandelier à neuf branches, ainsi que le Chamach, bougie supplémentaire permettant d'allumer les autres. Le huitième jour, huit bougies sont donc allumées, ainsi que le Chamach. Le chandelier doit être placé de manière à ce que sa lumière soit visible de l'extérieur de la maison, à l'extérieur près de la porte ou bien près d'une fenêtre. De cette manière, on__ célèbre (on publie) le miracle que D… fit au temps des Hasmonéens. […](pour les curieux : source : http:// __fanfan18 __unblog__fr/tag/hanoucca/page/2/)_

Et si : le mot foultitude existe (j'ai vérifié dans le dico)


	11. Onzième partie

**De l'autre côté, onzième partie**

.

.

Cuddy était confortablement installée dans le canapé. Elle avait enlevé ses tennis et glissé une jambe sous elle, cette posture décontractée contrastant avec la droiture que lui connaissaient habituellement ses employés. Le coude appuyé sur le dossier, l'angle de son visage reposait dans sa main, le tournant ainsi vers House, assis à ses côtés. Elle souriait à ses stupidités comme à ses traits d'esprit, le champagne qu'elle sirotait brouillant quelque peu son jugement. A cet instant, elle ne l'écoutait même plus, se contentant de le regarder alors qu'il discutait vivement avec Wilson. Elle se remémorait le coup de téléphone du diagnosticien près d'une heure plus tôt, s'exclamant que James était arrivé et qu'ils n'attendaient plus qu'elle pour célébrer la nouvelle année. En fait, il n'avait jamais signalé qu'elle était invitée. Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait chez lui en compagnie de l'oncologue, à déguster le mousseux qu'il avait choisi pour l'occasion en plein milieu d'après-midi. Réveillonner, pour quoi donc ?!

Bien sûr, elle ne se plaignait pas. Sans cet appel inattendu, elle aurait passé la journée sans voir son fils, ce qu'elle trouvait un peu dur en ce jour de l'An. Elle jetait d'ailleurs de temps à autres des coups d'œil au bambin qui gazouillait un peu plus loin, près du sapin. Le sapin… Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru si elle ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux. Avec des guirlandes et des boules, s'il-vous-plaît ! L'effort dépassait l'entendement, d'autant plus qu'avec sa jambe, House avait dû y passer des heures.

Il y a avait le sapin, mais il y avait tout le reste aussi. Depuis qu'il avait déménagé, elle avait rarement eu l'occasion de passer dans son nouvel appartement. Pour une fois, elle avait le temps d'en observer les moindres détails. Les fenêtres étaient beaucoup plus imposantes qu'auparavant et laissaient massivement entrer la lumière du jour, ce qui contrastait franchement avec la semi-pénombre qui avait toujours régné dans son ancien séjour. Les murs étaient unis, peints d'un léger beige, se mariant avec le pastel du parquet. Le regard de Cuddy passa sur quelques meubles. Il ne les avait pas tous gardés, en remplaçant certains par des plus clairs, en bois de chêne. Bien sûr, l'éternel piano trônait non loin de là, son vernis d'un noir impeccable reluisant sous la baie vitrée. Enfin et surtout, la pièce à vivre étant manifestement plus spacieuse, elle laissait de l'espace pour un coin bébé, ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'attendrir la jeune femme.

Alors que les pensées de Cuddy divaguaient, un petit homme à quatre pattes se redressa en tirant sur son jean, réclamant à monter sur ses genoux. Elle céda avant qu'il ne la déshabille totalement et l'assit entre eux sur le divan. Non, il voulait ses genoux. Elle soupira et se pencha pour poser sa flûte de champagne sur la table basse. Quand il avait décidé quelque chose… Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé sa place privilégiée, Junior poussa un cri de satisfaction qui rappelait étrangement l'attitude de son paternel, si bien que tous éclatèrent de rire. Cuddy embrassa tendrement son front et resserra son étreinte.

« Hanoukka s'est bien passé ? l'interrogea Wilson, légèrement attendri.

- Oui, très bien. On a tous trop mangé, comme d'habitude.

- Et pour Junior ?

- Oh… souffla-t-elle, se pinçant les lèvres. Ma mère trouve qu'il est très beau.

- Évidemment qu'il est beau ! s'offusqua House en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'oncologue éclata une nouvelle fois de rire tandis que Cuddy se contentait de sourire, se demandant ce qu'il entendait par là, au juste. Il exagéra volontairement sa moue hautaine pour faire rire son garçon, ce qui s'avéra efficace. Il s'agita tellement qu'il cogna dans la coupe que sa mère tenait de nouveau à la main, la renversant sur eux.

- Greg ! râla-t-elle.

Le père et le fils se figèrent, ne sachant pas trop lequel des deux était visé.

- Les deux Greg ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

- Oups, chuchota l'aîné. Bon bah, je vais chercher de quoi éponger hein !

Il s'empara de sa canne et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il le put dans la cuisine. Cuddy soupira d'exaspération, avant de croiser le regard rieur de l'oncologue, qui, par ailleurs, reprit bien vite son sérieux face à l'irritation qui lui répondit.

- Et… ils ne vous ont pas demandé pourquoi Greg ? reprit-il. Parce que ce n'est pas très habituel comme choix, tout de même.

- Si, mon père, répondit-elle, lointaine.

- … Donc, pourquoi Greg ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

- Si elle ne répond pas, c'est que c'est indiscret Jimmy, tonna la voix de House depuis la cuisine.

L'interpelé leva les yeux au ciel puis les détourna, embarrassé. Alors que House revenait de la cuisine avec un rouleau d'essuie-tout à la main, Cuddy passa une main sur les cheveux fins de son fils.

- C'était un hommage, lâcha-t-elle.

Tous les regards convergèrent. Elle fixa Wilson avec détachement.

- Un hommage silencieux. Enfin, il était censé l'être.

- Ce n'est pas grave, assura l'oncologue après un lourd silence. C'est le geste qui compte.

- Bon, je ne fais pas partie du décor ! s'impatienta le principal intéressé.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Cuddy. Moi je trouve que porter l'essuie-tout te va très bien, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Gna gna gna…

- On dirait qu'il est vexé, nota son ami.

Excédé, House prit son fils dans ses bras et alla s'asseoir avec lui sur le parquet, un peu à l'écart.

- … ou alors il est gêné, compléta-t-il.

Il les ignora et essuya le peu d'alcool qui avait humidifié le polo du petit. Il abandonna vite sa tâche lorsque celui-ci se mit en tête de rejoindre le sapin et ses jouets fraîchement déballés. Une suite de sons peu mélodieuse emplit l'appartement, attirant l'attention des deux autres qui avaient repris leur discussion.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? s'intrigua Cuddy.

- Piano.

Elle interrogea House du regard, interdite.

- Il aime bien, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle s'excusa auprès de Wilson d'un simple sourire et vint s'asseoir à même le sol, à côté de ses deux artistes favoris, découvrant l'instrument synthétique en plastique jaune sur lequel « pianotait » son petit bout. Assis entre les jambes de son père, il attendait qu'il lui montre, puis il l'imitait. Enfin, il essayait et en effet, ça avait l'air de lui plaire. Ravie, elle applaudit à la fin du « morceau » et lui tendit les bras. House l'aida à se lever et le guida jusqu'à ce que ses bras soient trop courts, puis il continua tout seul, sous leurs regards ahuris. Il fit quelques pas hésitants puis trébucha sur les derniers centimètres, atterrissant tout droit dans les bras de Cuddy, d'ores et déjà aux anges.

- Et bah, il devrait boire du champagne plus souvent ! s'exclama House.

- C'est ça, compte là-dessus, sourit-elle, embrassant son garçon tout émoustillé par son exploit. Bravo mon cœur. »

Bien que sa mère le retenait et le câlinait, en devenant presque envahissante, Greg Junior finit par se défaire de sa prise lors d'un court moment d'inattention et retourna du côté de son nouveau jouet. House ne se fit pas prier et l'accompagna de nouveau, laissant petit à petit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Lisa était retournée s'asseoir sur le canapé, pas qu'elle s'ennuyait auprès d'eux mais le plancher n'était pas des plus confortables. Elle capta du coin de l'œil l'émotion qu'il laissait transparaître, pour une fois. Cela ne dura que le temps d'une éclaircie, puis s'évanouit. Elle ne disait rien, mais elle savait. Son fils allait avoir quatorze mois mais lui, il lui faudrait beaucoup plus de temps. Accorder sa confiance, s'ouvrir aux autres, se laisser aller. Il commençait seulement à réapprendre… C'était inouï et tellement inespéré.

Junior poussa un cri de frustration. House haussa un sourcil. Des mouvements vifs, de l'énervement.

- Il est fatigué, constata Cuddy.

- Ca va finir à la sieste tout ça, renchérit House en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Le bambin se figea. Il savait bien que le mot _sieste _n'annonçait jamais rien de bon pour lui. Lorsque deux bras puissants le soulevèrent, l'arrachant ainsi à son occupation, il laissa échapper un sanglot, puis piqua une crise de larmes.

- Et bien il était vraiment temps…

Il se débattait, laissant des larmes de crocodile ruisseler le long de ses joues. Intraitable, House le porta jusqu'à Cuddy. Il cessa de gigoter lorsque sa mère laissa un baiser sur son front, la tête renversée en arrière. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, elle y lut comme une prière.

- Laissa tomber petit père, lui souffla House. J'ai déjà essayé les battements de cils, elle n'a jamais plié.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, Wilson caressa la joue du petit et House disparut dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres. Ils froncèrent tous deux les sourcils lorsqu'il réapparut seul quelques secondes plus tard, d'un boitement pressé. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, s'arrêta sur le sapin et récupéra le lapin de chiffon abandonné à son pied, idole sacrée oubliée dans le vif de l'action. Elle lui fit un sourire en coin.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? suggéra-t-elle.

- Non, ça va.

Il disparut de nouveau. Elle se laissa retomber sur le divan et sourit à Wilson.

- Quand le petit s'agite comme ça, j'ai toujours peur qu'il frappe dans sa cuisse.

- Oui, mais il faut le laisser faire un peu. Maintenant qu'il s'est décidé à prendre les choses en mains, même si ça fait bizarre…

- On ne va pas s'en plaindre non plus ! rigola-t-elle.

Il répondit à son sourire, mais à la manière dont il agitait son verre, elle le devinait nerveux. Elle l'interrogea du regard, suspicieuse, et il soupira.

- Je suis désolé, mais qu'est ce que vous avez bien pu répondre à votre père ?

- Ah, c'était ça…

- Ca m'inquiète un peu que vous évitiez le sujet.

- Ma mère a sauvé la mise, abdiqua-t-elle.

- Elle sait ? Je veux dire, pour House…

- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais elle comprend, je pense.

- Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde apparemment.

- Définitivement pas…

- Cuddy, il ne faut pas renoncer à dévoiler la vérité à cause de lui, expliqua l'oncologue en désignant le couloir.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas pour, mais ce n'est pas à cause de lui.

- Alors vous êtes d'accord pour mentir ?!

- Ce n'est pas un mensonge, c'est juste la vérité allégée de quelques détails…

- Allez raconter ça à un autre mais pas à moi, Cuddy !

Peut-être qu'en effet elle poussait un peu le bouchon, là. L'oncologue lui jetait un regard sévère. Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de pousser un soupir.

- S'ils venaient à apprendre la situation dans laquelle je me trouve réellement, mes parents feraient tout pour me caser.

- Ce serait une réaction parfaitement logique et normale de leur part !

- Merci pour votre soutien…

- Je ne vois pas où est le mal là-dedans !

- C'est House !

- Et ?!

- C'est lui qui avait raison, cette discussion est complètement inappropriée.

Elle se laissa retomber contre le dossier et croisa les bras et les jambes, visiblement indignée. Il se contenta de l'observer durant quelques instants, glissant ses mains dans ses poches pour ne pas s'emporter. Deux têtes de mule, c'était incroyable. Alors qu'elle ne disait plus rien, il ramena son regard sur elle et lui sembla qu'elle tremblait. Il s'adoucit.

- Alors c'est tout ? Vous vous mettez dans une situation délicate avec votre famille pour éviter que votre relation avec House évolue ? C'est absurde !

Elle ferma les yeux et secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

- Il est hors de question de lui imposer quoi que ce soit.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et les fixa dans les siens. Les cris qui résonnaient dans l'appartement s'apaisèrent peu à peu, laissant place à un silence pesant. Impassibles, ils ne cillaient pas. A leur manière, ils se comprenaient. Le clapotement d'une canne remonta le couloir, couvrant le chuchotement de Cuddy.

- C'est comme ça » trancha-t-elle, s'efforçant de sourire.

.

..

...

..

.

TBC…


	12. Douzième partie

**De l'autre côté, douzième partie**

.

.

_5 ans plus tard_

_._

_.  
_

Une montre digitale émit son cri plaintif à travers la salle de consultation, quémandant l'attention de son propriétaire. Le temps d'une languette en bois insérée dans la cavité buccale de son patient et House leva son poignet à hauteur de son regard. La montre semblait hurler à tue-tête « Il est seize heures ! Il est seize heures ! ». House regarda son patient, qui allait être le dernier de la journée, et lui indiqua avec assurance :

« Il est seize heures. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

- Que je suis en train de rater mon soap ?

Le diagnosticien attrapa son carnet de prescription et y griffonna quelques mots.

- Peut-être aussi. Mais en ce qui me concerne, cela signifie que vous n'avez qu'un simple rhinovirus (et non pas la grippe A) et que je peux m'éclipser maintenant sans avoir de problèmes ultérieurs avec l'administratrice de cet hôpital.

House détacha le feuillet de son bloc et le tendit au jeune homme, qui le saisit avec perplexité.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Absolument ! Car si vous aviez la fameuse grippe, je serais obligé de vous faire mettre en quarantaine. Hors ma montre vient de le dire : il est seize heures, je n'ai donc pas le temps de vous faire enfermer. Conclusion : ce ne peut pas être la grippe ! C'est la logique même !

Le temps que le patient lise sa prescription et House s'était déjà emparé de sa canne et avait déserté la pièce. Il passa dans le hall de la clinique et interpella l'infirmière en chef.

- Seize heures et deux minutes, le docteur House a fini ses consultations !

Il jeta le dossier de son dernier patient sur la pile et, n'attendant pas de réponse, déguerpit en direction des ascenseurs. Il arriva rapidement à son bureau, s'empara de son sac à dos et fit volte-face vers la sortie. Il se stoppa quelques instants et passa la tête dans la salle de diagnostique, où se trouvait Foreman. Se sentant observé, ce dernier leva la tête de ses documents et l'interrogea du regard.

- Vous savez si Cameron a pu finir de remplir le dossier médical du dernier cas ?

- Elle n'est même pas venue le chercher. Il y a eu pas mal de monde aux urgences aujourd'hui. J'étais sur le point de l'apporter à Cuddy.

- Nan mais ça va pas ?! Où est-il ?

- Là, sur le bureau du fond.

Le néphrologue fit quelques pas de plus dans la pièce et s'empara prestement du dossier.

- Bon week-end ! » s'exclama Foreman alors que son patron disparaissait avec hâte.

.

.

_Eventuellement… à lire avec : Aaron – Little Love _

_[www deezer com/listen-516086]_

_._

_.  
_

Seize heures vingt sept. Il était devant la grille. Il s'autorisa enfin à reprendre son souffle, même s'il savait que son cœur ne se calmerait pas avant qu'il eût Junior dans ses bras. Il l'avait prédit des années plus tôt et il ne s'était pas trompé. Le vendredi soir était devenu son salut. Chacune des trois minutes qui le séparaient de la délivrance était intenable. Enfin, la sonnerie retentit, comme si elle faisait écho au cri strident de sa montre trente minutes plus tôt. Puis il y eut le défilé des enfants, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive sa petite tête brune, ou peut-être châtain sous l'effet du soleil, il ne savait pas trop. Il lui fit un grand signe de la main lorsqu'il sortit de l'enceinte de l'école et se sentit fondre lorsque Junior le reconnut, la joie élargissant son sourire et le petit creux que faisait chacune de ses joues. Le garçon courut, bringuebalant son sac sur son dos et se jeta dans les bras ouverts pour l'accueillir. Cela aurait pu sembler cliché si House ne tombait pas chaque fois à la renverse, se retrouvant simplement assis sur le parvis de l'école, jambes étendues devant lui, son fils pendu à son cou. Malgré les regards lancés au ciel des autres parents, le week-end s'entamait joyeusement, et il n'aurait pas pu mieux commencer : cette semaine, c'était le tour de Papa.

.

..oo°°OO°°oo°°OO°°oo..  
.

Alors que House remballait le goûter, véritable festin de rois, il entendit quelques notes s'élever du piano. Il écouta quelques secondes, souriant, avant qu'un éclair d'inquiétude lui traverse l'esprit.

- J'espère que tu t'es essuyé les mains !

Il n'eut pas de réponse, juste le son d'une mélodie qui s'amplifiait. Évidemment qu'il s'était essuyé les mains. Il n'aurait jamais osé poser ses doigts chocolatés et graisseux sur les touches impeccables de l'instrument… n'est-ce pas ? Il se dépêcha tout de même de finir à la cuisine et rejoignit le salon, une serviette à la main. Greg était assis sur le siège faisant face au piano, ses pieds trop courts n'atteignant pas encore les pédales. Ses mains parcouraient le clavier, lentement mais sûrement, prêtant attention à la justesse de chaque note. A son regard concentré et à sa posture, House devina qu'il était déjà parti. Il alla ranger la serviette et traversa silencieusement la pièce à vivre, écoutant la mélodie qui résonnait toujours. Il profita de cet instant de calme pour ouvrir le cartable du petit et sortir les cahiers, feuilletant pensivement les pages d'écritures, les motifs répétés rédigés d'une main encore hésitante, à l'image de la musique lente mais appliquée qui venait à ses oreilles, sans faute, trahissant le désir de perfection.

Il ne savait pas si c'était lui qui s'était attardé sur les pages manuscrites ou si Junior avait écourté le morceau, mais le jeune garçon se tenait à présent debout devant lui, alors qu'il n'avait encore ouvert qu'un seul cahier. Il le posa sur la table à laquelle il était assis et rapporta son attention sur l'enfant. Il sourit doucement, et Junior comprit que son père était content, peut-être parce qu'il avait bien joué.

- Il y a des devoirs ?

Junior leva son regard vers le plafond et plissa les yeux, réfléchissant. Quelqu'un lui avait dit, peut-être était-ce Wilson, qu'il lui ressemblait énormément lorsqu'il prenait cette mine. Ses paupières se rouvrirent soudainement et son regard s'éclaira.

- Il faut lire Trognon et Pépin ! s'exclama-t-il avec son air à la fois enthousiaste et important.

Le petit garçon s'assit à genoux sur le parquet et plongea les mains et les avant-bras dans son cartable pour en sortir le livre. Il se redressa et le tendit à son père. L'ouvrage avait un format improbable, comme beaucoup de livres d'enfants. House le tourna pour observer l'illustration de la couverture glacée, dessinée à l'encre pâle, comme une aquarelle. Une pomme et une poire se balançaient sous ses yeux, attachées à la même branche aux angles aléatoires et aux feuilles éparses. Un fin sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres. Il n'y a que dans les livres d'enfant que l'impossible ne choque pas.

- Et c'est tout ?

Non, ce n'était pas tout. Il y avait aussi quelques lignes d'écriture, quelques additions et quelques signatures à mettre dans le cahier de correspondance, ou cahier rouge pour les pros.

- Mais on ne fait pas les devoirs maintenant, hein ? geignit le garçon.

- Pas obligé, on a tout le week-end !

Junior trépigna de joie alors que House fouillait les tréfonds du cartable, en tirant une feuille cartonnée un peu plus grande que les cahiers, format 24x32. Il fronça les sourcils et distingua bientôt des traits de crayon gris sur la surface lisse.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Ah ! C'est un secret ! Il faut le cacher !

- Un secret ?

- C'est le cadeau pour la fête des Mamans, mais il ne faut pas qu'elle le voie !

House resta figé un instant. La fête des mères ?

Nerveusement, Junior tentait de lui arracher des mains le papier sec et coupant.

- Mais elle n'est pas là, en ce moment. Le secret ne marche que pour elle. Alors, tu m'expliques ?

Le garçonnet se calma quelque peu, se concentrant.

- C'est un tableau avec du sable en couleur.

- Je… ne vois pas de sable là.

- C'est parce que c'est pas fini. Là il faut juste finir le dessin au crayon et après on collera le sable.

- Et c'est quoi comme dessin ?

- Ben ça se voit, c'est un chien !

House tendit les bras devant lui pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de la feuille. En vain, il ne voyait toujours pas l'animal…

- Regarde, là c'est la queue, et de l'autre côté le museau.

- Ah oui ! Je le vois maintenant ! Et le sable, comment tu vas le mettre ?

- En bas du vert pour l'herbe, du bleu pour le ciel et du jaune pour le chien.

- Le chien est jaune ?

- Bah oui, c'est un labrador !

- Ah ok ! Ça explique tout !

Le garçon ne répondit pas, observant pensivement son futur présent. Les enfants ne saisissent pas l'ironie et le sarcasme, et House songea que c'était dommage. Il ne saurait jamais pourquoi les labradors étaient jaunes.

- Mais c'est quand, la fête des mères ?

- Dimanche dans deux semaines.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt pour commencer le cadeau ?

- C'est pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore trouvé ce qu'ils vont dessiner, pour pas être en retard.

Mais son père ne l'écoutait plus vraiment. Deux semaines… Ça laissait du temps aux lents d'esprit, aux étourdis, voire aux indécis.

- Mais tu ne dis rien à Maman, hein !

House sortit de ses réflexions et sourit largement à Junior.

- Tu as ma parole d'honneur ! Bon, et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

- Et bien… il fait beau.

Leurs regards convergèrent vers la fenêtre illuminée par le doux soleil de Mai.

- C'est vrai.

- On peut faire du vélo près du lac ? esquissa timidement le petit homme.

- Hum… On peut faire ça oui ! »

.

..oo°°OO°°oo°°OO°°oo..

.

Le ciel était dégagé au dessus de Carnegie Lake, baignant le New Jersey de sa douce chaleur de printemps. Le trafic sur Washington Road était si intense à cette heure de l'après-midi que House obligea Junior à descendre de son vélo pour la traversée du pont. Avec toutes les vibrations du bitume, il n'aurait pas aimé qu'il dérape et passe sous un poids lourd… Une fois sur la rive sud, ils traversèrent pour rejoindre le sentier de gravier blanc qui longeait le lac, aménagé entre les arbres du sous-bois. Tantôt rafraîchi par l'ombrage fin, tantôt réchauffé par les rayons qui filtraient, House marchait tranquillement. Devant lui, le petit vélo rouge zigzaguait, accélérait puis décélérait, ne le distançant jamais de plus d'une quinzaine de mètres. La trajectoire n'était pas encore très droite et le mouvement des roues peu fluide, mais il fallait dire qu'il n'avait enlevé les magiques petites roues que depuis deux semaines…

Il avait eu un nombre considérable d'enfants à soigner dans son service de diagnostique, et il avait pu remarquer que plus ils étaient jeunes, plus les parents étaient stupides. Effrayés pour un rien, ultra protecteurs, sans cesse sur le qui-vive. Il avait dû se moquer d'eux plus d'une fois, oui. Ceci dit, il ne pouvait plus que parfaitement les comprendre lorsqu'une fois de plus la bicyclette fit un écart un peu trop grand du côté de la rive, une frayeur sans limite lui coupant momentanément le souffle. Lorsqu'il parvint à desserrer sa mâchoire crispée, il lui intima de faire attention, d'aller moins vite. Par pitié, qu'il ménage le cœur fragile de son pauvre Papa ! Mais aussitôt revenu dans le droit chemin, c'est-à-dire SUR le chemin, Greg Junior prit un peu plus de vitesse et s'éloigna, oubliant déjà les vaines exclamations de son père.

_Vas-y petit père, cours, vole._

_Regarde… Tu m'échappes déjà._

House observa les jeunes jambes s'activer sur les pédales, se tendre, se plier, si frêles et pourtant si confiantes. Il fixait la silhouette du petit garçon qui disparaissait au-delà du pont de Millstone River, l'air désabusé. Et lui, ils étaient si loin ses derniers battements de jambe, sa dernière balade en vélo, son dernier jogging. Il n'avait plus que le balancement régulier de cette canne qui elle, ne le quitterait plus jamais.

Fatigué, Greg père arriva finalement aux jeux de bois. Il vit le tout-terrain rouge métallisé abandonné sur le bord du bac à sable. L'heureux propriétaire dévalait le toboggan géant (avec cinq bosses Papa, tu te rends compte ?!). Junior courut vers lui avant même qu'il ne repère un banc où se reposer.

« Papa ! Tu te rappelles de Peter ?

Un second garçon de la taille de Junior apparut à côté de lui, ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que ses cheveux, d'un roux foncé, presque brun. En toute sincérité, ça ne lui disait rien du tout.

- Euh… vaguement, oui.

- Tu sais quoi ? Il est allé à Disneyland pendant les vacances !

- Ah ?

- Oui !! Et il a dit que c'était TROP bien !

House jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, à la recherche d'un endroit où s'asseoir. Il faisait beau et beaucoup de parents avaient eu la même idée que lui pour défouler les enfants. La plupart des bancs étaient occup…

- Papa ! Tu m'écoutes ?!

Cette mine boudeuse lorsqu'il était vexé, ça lui rappelait quelque chose. Oui, la façon de croiser ses bras sur son torse lorsqu'il était mécontent… C'était sa mère tout craché.

.

.

_2 semaines plus tard_

.

.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup et Junior s'engouffra à l'intérieur. House put l'entendre courir en direction de la cuisine, manquant de déraper sur le parquet glissant. Il entra à son tour dans la maison et laissa ses narines s'emplir de la senteur caractéristique qui y régnait. Il l'avait remarquée depuis très longtemps, mais depuis qu'il venait régulièrement ici… C'était devenue une marque de reconnaissance, presque un blason, cette pointe de camomille et de cèdre qui n'existait qu'entre ces murs et imprégnait les vêtements et les cheveux de ceux qui les habitaient. Il se demandait parfois si lui-même portait cette odeur, serait-ce alors le symbole d'une appartenance involontaire.

Il lança un regard à la pendule qui ornait l'entrée. A peine vingt heures. Il poussa un soupir et posa les affaires de son fils à côté du porte-manteau, hésitant à aller le rejoindre. Tendre l'oreille n'était pas nécessaire pour entendre distinctement les exclamations du garçon, offrant son premier cadeau de fête des mères. Finalement, il gagna le salon et observa d'un œil distrait le reflet orangé des rayons du soir sur le vernis des meubles. Bientôt, il devina une course bruyante qui venait dans sa direction, le dépassa et s'arrêta devant le buffet.

« Tu le mets là Maman, hein ?

Il désignait l'espace libre à côté de la photo individuelle prise à l'école, soigneusement encadrée. L'interpellée fit à son tour irruption dans la pièce et, s'apercevant de sa présence, le salua d'un large sourire. Manifestement, elle était heureuse. Peut-être aimait-elle les labradors jaunes.

- Oui, je le mets là. Comme ça, tu vois ?

Junior hocha la tête, satisfait. Il donna un dernier bisou bruyant à sa mère et se tourna vers House.

- Papa, tu as vu le piano ?

Il hocha la tête à son tour, souriant devant l'enthousiasme inépuisable du garçon. Ce dernier s'installa devant l'instrument tandis que Cuddy rejoignait House près de l'entrée de la pièce, appuyant son épaule contre le mur. Junior commença à jouer quelques notes et House pencha la tête du côté de Cuddy, la mélodie engagée couvrant sa voix.

- T'es folle d'en avoir acheté un. Il aurait pu se contenter du mien.

Il entendit son soupir et vit son sourire en coin.

- Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il en soit privé une semaine sur deux. Et puis je préfère l'entendre _jouer_ plutôt qu'_en parler_.

- Oui, mais là tu vas devoir le supporter sept jours sur sept ! Pas de répit !

- Ça ne m'a jamais posé de problème.

Elle se tourna un peu et lui jeta un regard entendu. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux braqués sur lui, le fixant au sol par l'intensité de leur éclat, pour comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Elle se reporta sur son garçon, lui laissant le loisir de se rappeler quelques bons souvenirs de la fac, lorsqu'ils s'aventuraient au cœur des bâtiments désaffectés du campus en pleine nuit, allant jusqu'à l'ancienne bibliothèque pour admirer le vieux piano à queue.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait le même contexte...

- Je sais, mais c'est tout comme.

Il se redressa légèrement.

- Non, ce n'est pas pareil. C'est Junior, ce n'est pas moi.

- La ressemblance est troublante, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Ne fais pas de moi un modèle !

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que… Il n'y a rien de bon à prendre.

- Tu te trompes…

- Oh non, pas ça. Par pitié…

- … Mais il y a tellement de choses que je ne saurais pas lui expliquer, parce que je ne les connais pas. Il y a tout ce que je ne sais pas voir, ce de quoi je ne peux pas le protéger. Il a besoin de toi, c'est évident. Un enfant a besoin de repères. Il t'admire et il a raison. Tu ne peux rien faire pour l'empêcher.

Sa voix se fit plus grave.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…

- Ah ? Parce que tu te crois si insondable que ça ?

Il détourna son regard. Elle se retourna presque complètement.

- De quoi as-tu peur ?

Elle put voir son regard s'assombrir encore plus et elle regretta presque de le pousser si loin sur ce chemin dangereux, si bien qu'elle revint dans sa position initiale.

- Il ne s'agit pas de reproduire un schéma.

- Qui parle d'une telle chose ? Il faut simplement faire ce qui te semble juste.

- Et si ce qui me semble juste ne l'est pas ?

- Depuis quand Gregory House reconnaît-il sa capacité à se tromper ?

Il suffoqua. Après toutes ces années, n'était-il resté que cela pour elle ? Ce type arrogant et détestable ? Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas exploser, pour garder cette voix basse et sourde qu'elle seule pourrait entendre.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il soit comme moi. Sans blague, qui voudrait être comme ça ?

Lourd silence entre eux. Il crut l'entendre déglutir, jetant un furtif regard à ses pieds.

- Tu vois, même toi tu ne voudrais pas.

Il se rendit compte qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Il se pencha pour mieux l'apercevoir et elle se détourna, sentant qu'il s'approchait. Elle laissa tomber son front contre le mur, au-dessus de son épaule. Quoi ? Pourquoi fuyait-elle ? L'avait-il… blessée ?

Se trouvant soudainement stupide, il resta figé à côté d'elle. Etait-ce lui ou elle qui réagissait excessivement ? Il posa gauchement sa main sur son bras et massa légèrement sa peau nue du bout de son pouce.

- Laisse-le faire ses choix, qu'il trouve ses repères par lui-même. C'est tout ce que je demande.

Plus forte pression du pouce.

- Okay ?

- Hum hum.

Elle ne bougeait plus. Mais quel con. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de se disputer, il ne voulait juste pas qu'elle le hisse sur un piédestal aux yeux de son fils. Était-ce trop demander ?

- C'est le seul à qui je puisse dire combien son père est formidable sans qu'on me demande pourquoi je ne l'épouse pas.

L'idée de lui demander pourquoi lui traversa l'esprit, mais il se dit qu'il valait mieux trouver un terrain moins miné pour la taquiner. Il risquerait de perdre l'avantage, voire de se perdre lui-même. Alors il se mit à rire doucement et bientôt, elle l'imita. Junior s'arrêta de jouer en entendant leurs éclats de rire.

- Quoi ? C'est pas bien ?

Ils explosèrent une nouvelle fois de rire, et Cuddy réussit à reprendre son souffle la première.

- Mais non, c'était très bien. C'est ton père qui…

- Quoi, son père ? répliqua ce dernier, faussement provoquant.

- Il dit des bêtises, sourit-elle en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine.

Il se tourna vers Junior et prit sa mine fautive, ce qui fit rire les deux autres.

- Junior, tu vas te laver les mains ? On va bientôt passer à table.

Il acquiesça et referma le couvercle sur le clavier d'ivoire avant de descendre du siège.

- Et on ne court pas dans le couloir !

Mais c'était peine perdue. Elle leva les yeux au ciel tandis que House s'approchait du buffet, contemplant le présent qui venait d'y être déposé.

- Est-ce que Junior t'a parlé de son copain qui est allé à Disneyland ?

- Ah, toi aussi il te tanne avec ça ? soupira-t-elle.

Il se retourna lentement.

- On l'a croisé en allant faire un tour de vélo. En fait je me disais que… pourquoi pas ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Ah ?

- Bah oui. Partir un week-end, prendre l'avion, t'arracher à ton hôpital, découvrir le climat californien… Ça peut être marrant, non ?

Petite moue innocente.

- Ah ? Et tu voudrais faire ça quand ?

- Euh… Ce n'est pas moi qui aie le rôle de l'administratrice indisponible, si ?

- Et bien je ne sais pas trop, c'est compliqué…

Il prit appui de ses deux mains sur le pommeau de sa canne.

- On va faire simple. Je te laisse une semaine pour trouver une date qui t'arrangerait. Passé ce délai, c'est moi qui décide.

- Mais…

- Tu n'as pas envie d'y aller ?

- Si, bien sûr mais…

- Alors n'essaie pas de te défiler ! Soit on y va tous les trois, soit on n'y va pas du tout.

Elle se pinça les lèvres. Des bruits de pas retentirent encore une fois dans le couloir et Junior entra dans le salon. Il se stoppa et observa les deux adultes.

- Qu'est ce qui y a ? les interrogea-t-il.

- Rien ! s'exclama House. C'est ta mère qui…

- Quoi, sa mère ? lança-t-elle, joueuse.

- C'est une vraie tête de mule, conclut-il avec un fin sourire.

Junior resta interdit.

- Papa reste pour manger ? s'enquit-il.

- Non, mais on se revoit très bientôt ! le consola-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée et le prit dans ses bras pour dire au revoir. Il retint son souffle lorsque sa petite tête se posa dans le creux de son épaule et qu'il se blottit plus fort. A cet instant, il ne savait plus si c'était la signification de ce contact ou du regard appuyé d'une tierce personne qui le faisait frissonner. Lorsqu'il le reposa au sol, elle était passée dans l'entrée avec eux. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit sur le perron. Se retournant vers eux une dernière fois, il croisa son regard incertain et tenta de lui sourire de façon assurée.

- Une semaine, tu n'oublies pas ?

- C'est noté.

- Bien ! Bon app' tout le monde !

Il referma la porte et le claquement des verrous retentit longuement dans le couloir.

- Maman ?

- Hum ? répondit-elle, perdue dans ses pensées.

- J'ai faim !

- D'accord, on y va !

Il la prit par la main pour la guider vers la cuisine et elle se prit les pieds dans son sac d'école. Quelques objets en sortirent, comme un cahier et la trousse, ainsi qu'une boîte en cuir rouge qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Elle se pencha pour la ramasser et lut l'autocollant sur son sommet. _Happy Mother's Day_. Elle la montra à Junior.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Je sais pas.

Elle fronça les sourcils et l'ouvrit. Elle resta figée quelques secondes. Selon l'étiquette, de l'or blanc. Selon elle, de quoi l'épouser sur le champ. Une chaîne très fine et souple au bout de laquelle se trouvait une gravure qu'elle identifia à la seconde.

- Maman, c'est quoiii ? trépigna le garçon.

- Tiens regarde, mais fais attention.

Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui et le serra contre elle. Il détailla longuement le pendentif, puis l'interrogea.

- C'est quoi ce bébé ?

- C'est toi. » dit-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou.

.

..

...

..

.

TBC…


	13. Treizième partie

**De l'autre côté, treizième partie**

.

.

_Un mois plus tard_

_._

_.  
_

« Ca commence à me faire ch… euh…

House s'interrompit et lança un furtif regard à Junior, qui se tenait debout à côté de lui.

- … à me saouler cette histoire ! acheva-t-il.

Junior attendait silencieusement, alors que cela faisait bien cinq bonnes minutes que son ainé s'acharnait sur un quartier de pomme. House commençait à perdre patience. Il était maintenant convaincu que la peau d'une pomme était collée à la chair avec de la super glue. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication ! Il fit une pause et lécha une goutte de jus sucré qui allait tomber de sa paume sur son jeans. Il releva brièvement son regard et c'est alors qu'il remarqua que Cuddy arrivait enfin. C'est un fait : dans un parc d'attraction, la queue pour les toilettes des femmes est toujours un millier de fois plus longue que celle des hommes. Il expira un bon coup et reprit son activité, tentant de cacher son énervement. Elle arriva bientôt à leur hauteur et caressa distraitement les cheveux de son garçon, juste à la naissance de sa nuque. Observant toujours son père, il se laissa aller contre elle, sa tête tombant dans le creux de sa hanche.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? lança-t-elle à House.

- Pourquoi les enfants ne peuvent-ils pas manger la peau des fruits ?!!

- Mais j'aime pas la peau… couina Junior.

Il se blottit plus fort contre les jambes de sa mère et elle éclata de rire, redoublant ses caresses.

- Je sais mon cœur. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Papa s'énerve, c'est juste qu'il ne sait pas éplucher une p…

- AIIIIEUH !

Le cri de House les fit sursauter tous les deux. Il venait de s'entailler un doigt avec le couteau.

- Bien joué, railla Cuddy.

- Ca fait mal !

- Montre, soupira-t-elle.

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et déplia ses doigts crispés. Des gouttes de sang mêlées au jus de fruit tachèrent le sol.

- Tu ne t'es pas loupé. Junior, passe-moi le sac s'il-te-plaît.

House poussa un gémissement plaintif tandis que Greg rapprochait le sac à dos. Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel. On aurait dit un chiot accidenté de la voie publique. Elle sortit la trousse de premier secours et commença son travail de médecin. Le grand enfant poussa de petits cris lorsqu'elle désinfecta la plaie à l'alcool.

- Arrête de geindre, c'est presque rien !

Il fit une moue penaude et courba le dos. Si on lui avait dit au moment de la FIV qu'elle gagnait un second un enfant à charge… Elle sourit pour elle-même et colla un large pansement sur sa blessure, bien plus adhésif que la peau d'une pomme.

- Et voilà grand dadet, c'est fini !

- Quoi ?! Junior aurait eu le droit à un bisou magique ! s'offusqua-t-il.

- Parce qu'il ne fait pas de larmes de crocodile.

Et toc ! Grand dadet resta muet. N'empêche, il aurait bien aimé un bisou magique…

- Bon, on bouge ? C'est pas tout ça mais il nous reste encore pas mal de choses à voir !

- Oh oui, je veux faire les tasses ! On y va hein Maman, s'il-te-plaît !

- Fais lever ton père et on y va.

- Allez Papa on y va !!

Il sautillait sur place, tirant sur la manche de son père.

- Hé ! On se calme, j'arrive.

.

.

_Eventuellement… A lire avec : _Pep's – Liberta

[www deezer com/listen-2674629][www youtube com/watch?v=QOQvXG1a02Y]

.

.

Il existe un autre fait dans les parcs d'attraction. Lorsque l'on part dans une direction avec un but, on finit toujours par être happé par une multitude d'autres choses sur le chemin, qui font que l'on n'arrive jamais au but. C'est la réflexion que House se fit lorsqu'ils aperçurent au loin le trône immensément et glacialement haut de la Sorcière Blanche, avec son photographe attitré, évidemment. Cuddy le remarqua très vite et proposa à Junior de faire la photo, ce qu'il accepta avec de nouveaux bondissements de joie. Elle tourna son visage vers House, s'attendant à une moue dépitée. Il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avec un demi-sourire. Ils patientèrent quelques instants, afin que la famille qui les précédait quittât le fameux fauteuil et s'approchèrent à leur tour. Bien qu'il fût large, ce charmant édifice ne pouvait pas accueillir leurs trois paires de fesses, à peine deux d'entre elles à vrai dire… Cuddy lança un regard ennuyé à House, celui-ci se laissa tomber sur le trône tel un monarque peu gracieux et l'invita à le rejoindre. Ils se calèrent chacun dans un coin et elle passa ses jambes au-dessus des siennes. Junior grimpa à son tour sur les genoux de sa maman mais comme il glissait sans arrêt, House hissa complètement Cuddy sur ses jambes, prenant tout de même garde à celle de droite, et rendit leur position plus confortable. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et elle autour des ses épaules, retenant Junior de son autre bras. Lorsqu'ils réussirent enfin à se maintenir dans un curieux équilibre, ils étaient tous pliés de rire. Flash !

House rattrapa Junior alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre trop rapidement, au risque se faire mal en tombant de la hauteur du trône. Il avait juste oublié que cette main avait un doigt en compote. Il retint son souffle lorsque le poids du garçon sur ses phalanges rouvrit la plaie, le soutenant jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent le sol et qu'il déguerpisse quelques mètres plus loin. Il restait une personne assise sur ses genoux, qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Comment aurait-elle pu ne rien remarquer ? Elle était pratiquement collée à lui. Elle prit simplement sa main dans la sienne et observa le pansement imbibé de liquide pourpre.

- Les risques du métier, lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules. Et si on libérait la place ?

Cuddy sortit de son inspection et se rendit compte que d'autres familles attendaient après eux pour s'installer.

- Oui, pardon, réalisa-t-elle. Viens, on va voir ça plus loin.

- Et la photo ?

Elle soupira et se résolut à abandonner pour quelques minutes le blessé de guerre. Ce dernier partit rejoindre Junior tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le stand.

- C'est huit dollar la photo, treize pour deux, annonça la jeune vendeuse.

- J'en voudrais deux s'il-vous-plaît, demanda Cuddy à voix basse alors que les garçons passaient à sa hauteur.

La distance à parcourir pour parvenir aux tasses était si courte qu'ils y arrivèrent en quelques enjambées. Cuddy fit asseoir House sur le muret qui bordait la voie, juste en face de l'entrée de l'attraction. Le temps qu'elle sorte de nouveau la trousse de secours et Junior avait traversé la ruelle, fasciné par les coupes qui tournaient à une vitesse folle.

- Qu'est ce que… Junior, tu reviens ici tout de suite !

Le petit broncha à peine, faisant la sourde oreille. Sa mère commença à bouillir.

- Hey, c'est bon. Il n'y a presque personne. Il peut bien faire un tour tout seul, non ? tempéra House.

- Hum, céda-t-elle, un regard protecteur fixé sur son enfant de l'autre côté de la rue.

House profita qu'elle soit absorbée pour la regarder. Elle stressait manifestement pour rien et bizarrement, cela le soulagea : il n'était donc pas le seul dans ce cas. Il tressaillit lorsque les doigts frais de la jeune femme se posèrent sur sa nuque et caressèrent machinalement la base de son cuir chevelu. Elle faisait toujours ce geste quand elle était plongée dans ses pensées, au point d'oublier à qui elle le dispensait, justement… Etait-ce parce qu'elle l'infantilisait ou bien était-ce l'ambiance magique de l'endroit qui lui embrouillait l'esprit ? Il avait soudainement l'envie incontrôlable de revenir quarante ans en arrière et de pouvoir se laisser couler contre la chaleur réconfortante qu'elle dégageait, juste à côté de lui.

- Alors, on le refait ce pansement ? dit-il d'une voix faussement neutre.

- Hein ? Ah oui ! Tu le surveilles le temps que je fasse ça ?

- Il ne va pas disparaître.

- S'il-te-plaît ? supplia-t-elle.

- Okay, je jette un œil. » soupira-t-il.

La caresse furtive abandonna sa nuque comme elle était arrivée, à la manière d'un mirage, et les deux mains du médecin saisirent son poignet.

.

..oo°°OO°°oo°°OO°°oo..

.

Ils sortirent du manège en titubant, manquant de rater la sortie et de se prendre la barrière assez basse dans les hanches.

« Waouh ! Ca c'était du lourd, s'exclama House. Qui est partant pour une glace ? Ca va nous rafraîchir les idées.

- Moi, moi, moi ! cria Junior.

- Okay ! Ca fait une voix seulement…

Il se tourna vers la seconde voix.

- Euh… C'est-à-dire que j'ai mal au cœur plus qu'autre chose là…

- Et un désistement, un !

- Mais comment ils font… soupira Cuddy.

Ils trouvèrent un glacier en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Manifestement, le grand enfant de la bande avait repéré certains points stratégiques.

- Quel parfum ? demanda-t-il à Junior.

- Euh… Je sais pas, j'hésite entre fraise et vanille.

- Tu n'as qu'à prendre les deux !

- Quoi ?! se réveilla Cuddy, les yeux exorbités. Il ne va pas prendre une double, déjà qu'une simple c'est presque trop !!

- Une double vanille-fraise s'il-vous-plaît !

- J'te préviens, c'est toi qui paies, le défia-t-elle.

- Aucun problème, répliqua-t-il avant de lui tirer la langue.

Junior pouffa de rire. Sa mère leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bravo, bel exemple.

House haussa les épaules et se saisit du cornet tendu par le vendeur. Son petit garçon lui offrit un merveilleux sourire en échange. Puis il se retourna et leva le doigt dans une nouvelle direction.

- On va à Peter Pan ? demanda-t-il.

- Comment tu sais que c'est par là ? Je ne vois rien…

- J'ai vu tout à l'heure.

Chacun ses points stratégiques… Ils partirent donc joyeusement de ce côté-ci. Mais bientôt…

- Junior, ta glace coule. Il faut que tu la manges plus vite !

- Mais… J'ai plus faim…

- Et voilà, je l'avais bien dit !

House lui sourit ostensiblement et se tourna vers son fils.

- T'en veux plus ? C'est pas grave, donne à Papa…

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Maman, avec le même sourire satisfait. Elle sourit bien malgré elle. Avait-elle oublié à qui elle avait affaire ?

- Crétin, va.

Ils continuèrent leur route et très vite se dessina l'entrée très colorée du _Vol de Peter Pan_. Arrivés à sa hauteur, les regards se posèrent sur House, qui regardait sa glace… Cuddy lui fit un large sourire.

- C'est dommage, tu ne peux pas monter avec ta glace…

- Bah, c'est pas comme si c'était une grande perte !

- Sauf que je ne vois pas de poubelle là…

- Nan mais… je parlais de Peter Pan.

- … Ok. Tu viens Junior, on y va.

- Oui ! A toute Papa ! » lança-t-il en tapant dans sa main tendue.

Les sacs encombrants et inutiles furent laissés à ses pieds, un peu à l'écart de l'entrée. Tout en léchant sa glace, il les regarda disparaître dans la bouche béante et sombre du jovial édifice. Puis il se dépêcha de finir son acte de gourmandise et après avoir jeté ses déchets dans la corbeille qui ne se trouvait pas si loin que ça, il s'assit sur un banc de métal froid. Il allongea sa jambe droite en poussant un profond soupir. Pourvu que la queue soit longue pour accéder au bateau de pirates…

.

..oo°°OO°°oo°°OO°°oo..

.

Ils le trouvèrent allongé sur un banc près de l'endroit où ils l'avaient laissé, les deux bras passés sous sa nuque et les jambes croisées, parfaitement immobile, comme s'il dormait. Ils s'approchèrent à pas de loup et s'aperçurent qu'il avait en fait les yeux grands ouverts, alors ils abandonnèrent leur futile discrétion.

« Ceci est un banc public, pas un canapé, nota Cuddy à son attention.

- Sauf que ce n'est carrément pas la même vue ! Jamais je ne pourrais observer les somptueuses nuances du crépuscule californien allongé sur mon canapé de Princeton ! s'enchanta-t-il.

Les deux spectateurs restèrent interdits quelques instants, puis Junior se tourna vers sa mère, l'air inquiet :

- Est-ce que Papa est malade ?

House père tourna la tête vers eux, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est pas moi qui l'aie dit ! se défendit Cuddy, se retenant de rire.

Il se redressa et s'assit à nouveau, souriant lui aussi.

- Il commence à se faire tard, souligna-t-il.

A ces mots, le sourire de Junior s'évanouit.

- C'est vrai… mais je pense qu'on a le temps de passer à _It's a Small World_ avant d'aller dîner. Après tout notre avion décolle suffisamment tard pour que…

- C'est bon, d'accord ! Pas la peine de nous faire une dissertation, l'interrompit House en roulant des yeux.

Tous se remirent en route, profitant de la fraicheur du soir et des allées sensiblement moins peuplées. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, ou presque.

- Maman, ne marche pas si vite.

Celle-ci se stoppa et se retourna, constatant alors qu'elle avait une petite dizaine de mètres d'avance sur eux. En y prêtant plus attention, elle s'aperçut que les deux garçons marchaient à la même allure, le plus jeune s'adaptant à celle du plus âgé. Cette douce attention était admirable, voire attendrissante, mais plus loin encore que cela, elle l'obligeait à s'apercevoir que Junior connaissait son père bien mieux qu'elle n'avait su le faire en près de trente ans. Pour se rattraper, elle chercha à repérer un signe de fatigue ou de douleur dans la démarche de l'estropié, indice qu'elle ne décela pas. Ils parvinrent bientôt à sa hauteur et elle tenta de masquer la culpabilité qui la submergeait malgré elle.

- Fatigué ? osa-t-elle.

- Nan, ça va.

- Mal alors ? J'ai des antidouleurs si tu veux...

- Ca va j'ai dit !

- Parce que sinon, on peut éviter de marcher en prenant le Disneyland Railroad jusqu'à Tomorrowland et manger là-bas, puis prendre directement le Monorail pour aller chercher les valises à l'hôtel.

- Ca va nous faire faire un détour d'enfer pour rien !

- En plus je suis sûre que Junior adorerait prendre le petit train…

- Ouiiii !!

- Damned…

- Maman, Tomorrowland, c'est bien là où il y a _Autopia_, le circuit de voitures ? » s'enquit le petit garçon.

Les deux Greg se regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers Cuddy avec des yeux brillant d'espoir. Celle-ci leva les siens au ciel. Une multitude d'autres choses sur le chemin, qui font que l'on n'arrive jamais au but… Elle sourit pour elle-même en prenant la seconde main de Junior dans la sienne, formant une ribambelle.

.

..

...

..

.

TBC…


	14. Quatorzième partie

**De l'autre côté, quatorzième partie**

.

.

_New Jersey, le soir même_

_._

_.  
_

Les cris de Junior s'élevaient du canapé depuis près d'un quart d'heure. Bien qu'elle eût été en droit de commencer à rouspéter et réclamer un peu de calme, Cuddy ne pouvait s'y résoudre. L'entendre rire aux éclats faisait toujours naître en elle une agréable chaleur. Elle passa dans le salon, les cheveux encore humides de la douche, et trouva les deux Greg essentiellement habillés de leur sous-vêtements, en pleine séance de chatouilles sur son sofa. Il suffisait d'un coup d'œil pour remarquer que l'ainé avait le dessus.

« Maman, au secours !!!

- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire l'andouille !

- Mais pourquoi ? l'implora-t-il.

- Ça va encore finir en crise de larmes !

- Ouais, c'est surtout qu'elle a peur, la provoqua House. J'suis sûr qu'elle ne porte rien sous son peignoir !

Elle se stoppa dans sa course vers la cuisine et se tourna vers eux, poings sur les hanches. Elle haussa un sourcil puis s'adressa à Junior.

- Attaque-toi aux pieds.

Le sourire narquois de House s'évanouit dans la seconde. Junior se tourna vers lui et avec un sourire espiègle, se jeta sur ses pieds. Cuddy continua son chemin, un air satisfait flânant sur son visage.

- Naaaaan, les pieds c'est pas du jeu !! hurla House, la voix entrecoupée d'éclats de rire.

Elle fit quelques allers-retours dans la maison, se délectant d'entendre ses plaintes impuissantes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle capte un cri de douleur. Elle se précipita dans le séjour et les trouva au sol, Junior tétanisé à côté de son père qui serrait sa cuisse droite entre ses mains. La table basse était renversée à côté d'eux.

- Qu'est ce que j'avais dit ! Junior, écarte-toi !

Il s'exécuta sans broncher, le regard fixé sur le membre crispé de son père alors que Cuddy se penchait au-dessus, entreprenant de le masser. Ce n'était pas compliqué, elle n'avait jamais supporté de le voir souffrir. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ce genre de choses allait changer.

- Junior, le premier tiroir dans la cuisine, le flacon orange…

- Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas me lâcher avec ça ? la coupa House. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu en aies encore, depuis le temps !

Elle se pinça les lèvres et se concentra sur sa tâche, évitant de croiser son regard.

- Okay, j'ai compris l'idée… soupira-t-il.

Epuisé par la douleur et les efforts de ces deux derniers jours, il céda à la tentation de se laisser faire. Il fallait avouer qu'au bout de ces quelques années, elle avait acquis une certaine expérience dans l'art de le soulager.

Petit à petit, les soins firent effet et la douleur vive abandonna progressivement le membre de l'estropié. Son esprit se débloqua et il poussa un soupir d'apaisement. La masseuse sentit bientôt les fibres musculaires se décrisper sous ses doigts et elle se releva doucement. Le silence régnait étrangement dans la pièce, mais cela n'apaisait en rien son état de tension. Elle se retourna et trouva Junior immobile, le regard toujours fixe. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette vision l'emplissait de rage. Simplement, elle n'avait jamais pu le supporter.

- Alors, tu es fier de toi ? Tu devrais savoir qu'il faut faire attention ! Ce n'est pas la première fois, tu es assez grand maintenant !

Les éclats de voix sortirent House de sa torpeur, il se redressa alors qu'elle faisait un pas vers son fils, la démarche brusque.

- Ça ne sert à rien de rester planter là à regarder tes bêtises ! enchaîna-t-elle.

Il crut halluciner lorsqu'il vit son bras se lever et sa main se raidir devant l'enfant pétrifié.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il avait murmuré d'une voix blanche, si bien que les gestes de la jeune femme se figèrent.

- J'essaie de le responsabiliser un peu.

- Tu ne crois pas que la saucée qu'il vient de se prendre suffit amplement ?!

Le ton s'élevait sans qu'ils n'y prennent garde, et les larmes coulèrent bientôt sur les joues du petit garçon resté entre eux. Les sanglots furent un ouragan face aux ruines de la forteresse jadis dressée par le misanthrope, renversant sur son passage les derniers remparts fragilisés. Coupant court à la dispute naissante, il se hissa dans la direction de son fils pour l'encercler de ses bras, oubliant de jeter un regard noir à celle qu'il tenait pour responsable de ce cataclysme.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'a voulu dire Maman, Junior. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ce n'est de la faute de personne. C'est juste… un accident.

Il attendit que les sanglots poussés contre son épaule se calment et tenta de se lever, le portant. Il tituba mais refusa d'un grognement la main qu'elle tendait à son secours. Elle recula alors pour le laisser passer, la tête basse, et ne put que voir leur silhouette disparaître dans l'ombre du couloir menant aux chambres, les bras courts de Junior passés autour du cou de son père, son visage niché au creux de sa chaleur.

Il tentait de contrôler les tremblements de son corps. Ce dont il avait failli être le témoin faisait ressurgir en lui des visions d'horreur et avec elles, la peur et l'angoisse qu'il avait espéré ne plus jamais éprouver. L'avait-elle déjà frappé ? Ce genre de choses arrivait-il souvent ? Il ne l'avait jamais soupçonné. Pourtant habitué à s'inventer des doublures factices, il ne trouvait ce soir aucune justification à son aversion pour cette violence si ordinaire, aucune qui protègerait son passé lourd d'obscurité. C'était juste impensable. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lever la main sur son fils. Elle ne pouvait par faire _ça_. D'autant plus lorsqu'il était là.

Lorsque Junior s'endormit enfin, il cessa de caresser ses cheveux et quitta son chevet. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il commença à avancer dans le couloir sombre, droit vers la porte d'entrée. Il y trouva le seul sac qu'il avait emporté pour leur week-end et l'ouvrit, à la recherche de ses vêtements. Ce qu'il trouva en était assez éloigné. Posé au dessus de ses affaires, un paquet rectangulaire, avec une carte. _Happy Father's Day_. Il avait déjà reçu son portrait en pâte à sel pour cette occasion, avec de grosses lunettes globuleuses, mais comme le disait si bien Junior, _il en portait quelques fois, pour lire_. Sa curiosité piquée, il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse puis déchira l'emballage. Un album photo, gigantesque lui semblait-il. Reliure et revêtement en cuir. Sur l'étiquette, en grandes lettres calligraphiées : _Junior_.

Il entra dans le séjour, le regard accaparé par l'ouvrage, s'agrippant au mur pour atténuer son boitement. Il se laissa tomber sur le sofa sans remarquer que la table basse avait été remise en place ni jeter un œil à Cuddy qui se tenait assise à côté de lui, ses bras enserrant nerveusement ses genoux. Il ouvrit l'album à la première page et sentit une chaleur familière nouer sa gorge. Greg comme il l'avait vu, le jour de sa naissance, son corps si frêle, ses mains minuscules et fripées. Ensuite, les épisodes manquants du premier mois. Il n'y avait jamais plus de deux personnes sur ces photos, et bien qu'il sût qu'elle avait choisi de ne pas informer ses parents de sa grossesse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer un vide. Comme si quelque chose clochait dans ces tendres sourires. Son regard dévia malgré lui sur sa droite, là où elle restait obstinément immobile. Il tourna la page. Greg et lui dans un grand lit aux draps de soie, endormis. Juste à la suite, la tétée. Il se retint de déglutir. Caressant l'image du bout des doigts, il se félicita intérieurement pour l'effet lumineux créé par les doux rayons matinaux. Un imperceptible mouvement le sortit de sa contemplation. Il tourna la tête pour l'observer et remarqua qu'elle s'était approchée, ses yeux scrutaient les photographies. Il sourit simplement, et elle répondit.

Plus loin, ils revirent _leur_ bébé dormir dans son berceau, la bouche en « o », à côté de peluches encore neuves. L'un de ses premiers bains. Ses yeux. Ses cheveux. Son nez. Ses sourires. Ils s'esclaffèrent devant une moustache façon Charlie Chaplin, se remémorant une vieille histoire de compote. Une page plus loin encore s'enchaînait les clichés de son premier Hanoukka, comprenant toute la famille Cuddy. Enfin, la première photo où ils apparaissaient tous les trois. Jour de l'An. Wilson avait réussi à la cadrer de façon correcte malgré la dose de champagne qu'il avait absorbée ce jour là. De temps en temps, une photo dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence, simplement lui et son fils dans les bras devant la télévision, assis sur un banc du parc floral, ou encore en train de faire un pendu sur l'éternel tableau blanc. Et aussi, les quarante ans de Cuddy et plus récemment ses cinquante ans à lui. Elle avait tenu à inviter ses larbins à la fête surprise. Les anciens et les nouveaux, bien entendu. Il sourit devant le dernier cliché. Junior au piano.

Elle se leva sans qu'il puisse dire un mot et disparut dans le vestibule. Elle était de retour quelques secondes plus tard, portant à la main la pochette cartonnée signée _Disneyland_. Elle lui tendit en un sourire. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Bah, et toi ?

- J'en ai un double.

Il se pinça les lèvres et accepta le présent, se rendant compte en le saisissant qu'il y avait en fait deux cartons. Dans le premier, leur trio bancal. Il s'attarda plus sur le second, où ils n'étaient plus que deux… Il se tourna vers elle et elle lui rendit son regard, haussant les épaules.

- Je sais pas, ça a peut-être inspiré le photographe.

Il sourit et ramena son regard sur le papier brillant, prenant le temps de détailler sa propre main emprisonnée dans les siennes, expertes, l'air concentré qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle se voulait professionnelle.

- J'aime bien, déclara-t-il, au bout d'une longue contemplation.

Il coinça les pochettes dans la reliure et referma le recueil. Le silence tomba, impitoyable. Il sentait sur lui son regard intense mais n'osait y répondre, incertain de ce qu'il allait y trouver, et surtout de ce qu'il fallait dire. Il retraça de son index le contour du livre épais puis porta son champ de vision dans sa direction. Un éclat vif attira son attention. Elle avait laissé tomber sa tête sur ses genoux, ce qui exposait à la lumière du salon le pendentif attaché à son cou. Il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer qu'en un mois, la chaîne en or blanc ne l'avait jamais quittée, embellissant encore ses fabuleux décolletés. Elle capta son regard insistant.

- J'espère que tu as eu la délicatesse de penser à ta mère, il y a un mois.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as envoyé l'album à ton père, toi ? se moqua-t-il.

- Oui. En version censurée, mais quand même.

- …

- House ! C'est ta mère ! C'est à elle que tu devrais penser en premier. Surtout depuis que ton père est mort, elle aurait grand besoin d'un peu de compagnie, ou de compassion, je ne sais pas moi…

Il poussa un profond soupir. Ils avaient déjà trop parlé de son père ce soir, sans qu'elle ne le sache. La meilleure option était la contre-attaque…

- Au fait, ça me fait penser, tu vas chez tes parents pour l'Hanoukka cette année ?

Ou l'art de jeter un froid. Ils avaient pourtant un accord tacite à propos de la famille proche, particulièrement des parents. Comme un sujet pas vraiment tabou, juste suffisamment embarrassant pour qu'on l'évite avec habilité. Autant dire qu'elle venait de mettre les deux pieds dans le plat, et à ce jeu dangereux, elle perdait toujours. Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux, la tempe reposant toujours sur ses genoux. Et ce silence… Il fut bientôt rompu par le bruissement des pages épaisses. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Il avait rouvert l'album à la hauteur de la fête d'Hanoukka.

- Lui, c'est ton père je suppose.

Elle se pinça les lèvres, acquiesça silencieusement.

- Et là, ta sœur ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et jeta un œil à la personne désignée.

- Oui, c'est Lola. Et dans ses bras ses enfants, Sacha et Johanna. Mais ils ont beaucoup grandi depuis, Johanna est magnifique, elle a les yeux de sa mère.

Il suffisait de la lancer pour qu'elle déblatère sans fin sur ces êtres qui lui étaient à la fois si chers et parfois si étrangers. Il abandonna les photos pour observer son visage s'illuminer lorsqu'elle racontait de nouveau cette fameuse soirée, sa mère qui ne voulait plus lâcher son petit fils.

- On aurait dit un petit roi. Ah, et là…

Il but ses paroles jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'épuisent, découvrant un univers qui lui était toujours resté inconnu.

- Tu vas les voir pendant les vacances, cet été ?

Elle sourit.

- Oui, sûrement. »

.

..

...

..

.

TBC…


	15. Quinzième partie

**De l'autre côté, quinzième partie**

.

.

_Deux mois plus tard_

_._

_.  
_

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Maman Cuddy eut à peine le temps de s'enthousiasmer de revoir son petit fils qu'il pénétrait dans la maison tel une tornade.

« Pipi pressé ! la renseigna sa fille en arrivant quelques secondes plus tard, le temps de verrouiller la voiture.

- Ah ! s'exclama le grand-père. Vite, par ici !

Il prit la main de Junior et ils disparurent tous les deux en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire à l'angle de l'escalier. Lisa souffla.

- Pourtant il y était allé avant de partir.

- Les hommes, incapables de se retenir ! plaisanta sa mère, l'embrassant. On a peut-être le temps de sortir vos affaires de la voiture en attendant.

- Il est hors de question que tu t'occupes de quoi que ce soit ! s'outra-t-elle.

Sur ce, elles entendirent la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir et les deux hommes réapparurent, l'ainé tenant toujours le plus jeune par la main. A la seconde où elle le vit, Lisa compris à l'expression dure et sèche de son père qu'il se passait _quelque chose_. Il se stoppa en arrivant à sa hauteur, la regardant dans les yeux.

- Greg n'est pas circoncis ? »

Sa respiration se coupa après une courte inspiration. A ses côtés, sa mère ne broncha pas, mais elle sentit ses muscles et son âme se tendre sans même la toucher.

Quelque chose dans l'air avait claqué, comme une porte invisible, scellée d'une entrave immuable, infranchissable.

.

..

...

..

.

TBC…


	16. Seizième partie

**De l'autre côté, seizième partie**

.

.

Il avait prévu de passer chez Cuddy lorsqu'elle et Junior seraient partis en vacances, histoire de réaccorder le piano, ce qui devenait objectivement urgent. Débarquant incognito le jour même de leur départ, il s'était attendu à trouver la maison vide. Il imaginait d'ici les charmantes retrouvailles qui devaient se dérouler à l'instant même au sein de la famille Cuddy, les embrassades, les cris des enfants courant à travers la demeure malgré les réprimandes de leurs parents. Il fut assez surpris de constater que la lumière du salon était allumée, alors qu'ils étaient censés être partis tôt le matin. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Cuddy d'oublier d'éteindre la lumière en partant, mais plutôt de faire cinq fois le tour de toutes les pièces avant de verrouiller avec soin les trois serrures de la porte d'entrée.

House coupa le moteur de la moto avant d'arriver devant le pavillon, se laissant glisser sur la dernière dizaine de mètres. Il la gara de façon à pouvoir repartir rapidement, au cas où. Après tout, il ne savait qui était à l'intérieur, à supposer que quelqu'un se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il remonta l'allée en se tenant dans l'ombre de la maison et jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce éclairée. Personne. Pas un bruit. Il inséra la clef dans la serrure et fit sauter le double tour. Il soupira. Pour sûr, elle n'avait pas oublié de verrouiller la porte. Il allait partir à l'attaque des deux prochaines serrures lorsqu'il entendit la voix reconnaissable de la maîtresse de maison l'interroger juste derrière la porte.

« C'est moi, répondit-il simplement.

Après quelques claquements métalliques, la porte verte s'ouvrit sur l'entrée obscure, il discernait à peine son visage.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu partais avec Junior aujourd'hui.

- Et toi, on peut savoir ce que tu fais là ?

- Je… je voulais profiter de votre absence pour accorder le piano.

Il scrutait en vain la pénombre du couloir, sans parvenir à apercevoir une autre lumière que celle du salon.

- Junior est là ?

- Oui, il dort.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous n'êtes pas partis ?

- Disons plutôt que nous sommes déjà rentrés.

Elle disparut du vestibule, fantomatique. Il fronça les sourcils et entra à sa suite, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il pensait qu'elle serait allée se réfugier sur un coin du sofa, c'était ce qu'elle faisait quand quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle restait debout, appuyée contre l'encadrement boisé. La lueur tamisée provenant de la pièce principale révéla à son observation attentive ses traits tirés et son visage baissé. Il attendit.

- Mon père s'est rendu compte que Junior n'était pas circoncis.

Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

- Tu dis ça comme si c'était la fin du monde.

Elle se contenta de relever les yeux pour lui lancer l'un de ses regards les plus meurtriers et, de biais, cela sembla résonner contre les murs.

- D'accord. Apparemment, c'est la fin du monde.

- C'est à croire que tu fais exprès de ne pas comprendre…

- Et bien oui, figure-toi que je suis un peu embrouillé. En six ans, nous n'avons jamais abordé le sujet. J'ai pensé que si c'était important pour toi, tu me l'aurais dit.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi que c'est important, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Il comprit qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Pas grand-chose. J'ai pris Junior et je suis partie, presque comme une voleuse.

- C'est si grave que ça ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Tu te rends pas compte, c'est la fin du monde…

- Et… tu n'avais jamais envisagé ce genre d'incident ?

- J'avais espéré que ça n'arriverait pas. Je n'ai jamais vraiment adhéré à toutes ces choses, disons que ça m'indiffère. Comme tu es impliqué, tout cela devient clairement inenvisageable.

- Tu aurais dû m'appeler.

- Pardon ?

- Je serais venu et j'aurais expliqué. Au point où ça arrive de toute manière…

- Le problème n'est pas là. Mon père vient de comprendre que je ne suis pas celle qu'il voudrait et il ne peut pas le supporter. S'il reste fidèle à lui-même, je sais déjà que je n'ai qu'une solution pour me racheter.

- Pourquoi tant d'entêtement pour sauver les apparences ? soupira-t-il, blasé.

- Mais c'est mon père ! C'est ma famille, sanglota-t-elle.

- Je t'en prie, pas ce refrain-là…

- Ah oui ? Et sur qui d'autre je peux être sûre de pouvoir compter, dis-moi ?

Il soutint comme il put son regard brillant de larmes et de colère. Tentait-elle de le défier ? De le mettre à l'épreuve ? Il n'était pas certain que le moment soit bien choisi pour se poser ces questions à double tranchant.

- Pas sur ton père apparemment, osa-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Elle poussa un soupir désespéré et se laissa glisser au sol, sa tête tombant sur ses genoux saillants.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? reprit-il de la voix la plus douce qu'il pouvait.

- Il faut que je l'appelle, je suppose.

- Quand ?

- Je ne sais pas, il faut que je réfléchisse. Je n'ai pas encore vraiment eu le temps.

- Si jamais tu changes d'avis, je peux aller le voir. Ca ne me pose pas de problème, okay ? »

Elle hocha faiblement la tête en signe d'approbation. Il pouvait deviner l'angoisse coincée dans sa gorge, tressautant à chaque inspiration, barrage dressé devant le moindre mot. La voir dans cet état l'aurait presque fait frémir. Il songea qu'en réalité, si elle l'envoyait à la rencontre de sa famille, il aurait du mal à regarder son père en face. Qui était-il, cet homme, pour se donner le droit de la briser de cette façon ?

.

..

...

..

.

TBC…


	17. Dixseptième partie

**De l'autre côté, dix-septième partie**

.

.

_Une semaine plus tard_

_._

_.  
_

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que House s'acharnait sur son téléphone mobile. La journée était passée en un éclair, il fallait dire que le cas qu'il avait en charge était assez corsé. Il n'avait pas eu la moindre minute pour téléphoner et maintenant qu'il y parvenait, il se heurtait à de multiples répondeurs obstinés. Mobile, bipper, fixe, il avait tout essayé à plusieurs reprises. Et plus il essayait, plus il s'inquiétait. Pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas ?

Se mordant nerveusement les lèvres, il se décida à bipper Kutner, puis retourna à ses pensées. Il valait peut-être mieux qu'il ne pense pas tout compte fait. Plus vite il serait sur place, mieux ce serait. Il n'aimait pas ce silence radio. Son employé débarqua rapidement, à sa plus grande joie, et il lui annonça sans plus de cérémonie son départ et les précautions à respecter impérativement en cas de pépin pendant son absence. En même temps, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de risques à ce stade, mise à part la mort pure et simple, foudroyante. Il prit ses effets et quitta son bureau, Lawrence sur ses talons. Ils allaient partir dans des directions opposées lorsque House, dans un éclair de lucidité, se retourna et interpella son employé.

« Kutner ?

Il s'arrêta à son tour, pivota dans sa direction.

- Vous devriez lâcher le bébé aux autres et aller vous reposez. Vous avez l'air abattu.

- Ça fait plus de quarante huit heures non stop que nous bossons sur ce patient ! se justifia-t-il.

- C'est bien ce que je dis. J'aimerais vous trouver en un seul morceau à mon retour. Noté ?

- Noté. »

Kutner sourit brièvement et les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent devant la canne de l'estropié, le dérobant à sa vue.

.

..oo°°OO°°oo°°OO°°oo..

.

Aucune lumière n'était allumée dans la maison de Cuddy. Il descendit de sa moto, sortit sa canne de son sac et clopina rapidement jusqu'à la porte. Pourquoi présageait-il le pire ? Il aurait préféré frapper aussi fort qu'il pouvait, se fichant pas mal d'esquinter ou pas ce panneau dont le vert lui sortait par les yeux, mais il sentait que personne ne viendrait lui ouvrir. Résigné, il partit à la recherche de ses clefs et ouvrit patiemment les verrous. Il poussa doucement la porte. La maison semblait déserte. Il alluma la lumière du couloir et appela. Bientôt, la petite silhouette de Junior apparut sur le seuil de sa chambre. Il était en pyjama et semblait ébloui par la lumière, mais nullement ensommeillé.

« Papa, c'est toi ?

- Oui. Ça va, mon cœur ? Maman est là ?

- Elle est couchée.

- Déjà ?

- Elle n'est pas sortie de la chambre cet après-midi.

House réprima une grimace.

- Et… et toi, tu ne dors pas ? continua-t-il en s'approchant.

Il arriva à la hauteur de Greg Junior, qui n'avait pas bougé du pas de sa porte. Celui-ci se pinça les lèvres lorsque son père s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur et vint se blottir contre son épaule.

- Maman est malade ?

- Mais non, Junior, pas du tout. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il remarqua que son fils restait raide dans ses bras. Il l'amena plus près de lui et c'est alors qu'il entendit un gargouillis s'élever de son abdomen. Il eut un déclic.

- Tu as faim ?

- …

- Tu n'as pas dîné ?!

L'enfant fuit son regard lorsqu'il tenta de l'accrocher. Il explosa bientôt en sanglots. Resserrant son étreinte, House déglutit pour tenter de retrouver une contenance, le regard fixé sur la porte fermée au bout du couloir.

- Viens, dit-il en prenant la main de Junior dans la sienne.

Il gagna la cuisine et ouvrit les placards jusqu'à trouver un paquet de chips aromatisées. Il le posa sur la table puis sortit deux verres et les remplit d'eau minérale. Junior s'approcha, les joues humides, et il lui fit signe de s'asseoir à table.

- Je vais juste voir Maman un petit moment et je viens manger avec toi, d'accord ? Tu peux grignoter ça en attendant.

Le garçonnet hocha vaguement la tête, le regard perdu à ses pieds. House s'assit à côté de lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ca va pas ?

Les poings de l'enfant étaient serrés sous ses cuisses, ses ongles grattant l'osier de la chaise. C'était un automatisme, lorsqu'il avait fait une bêtise et qu'il se savait coupable, il cachait ses mains. House caressa le fin duvet qui couvrait son avant-bras.

- Je sais que Maman s'est disputée avec Papy, bégaya-t-il.

- C'est vrai, oui.

- Et… c'est ma faute ?

Le cœur de House se serra.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est Maman qui t'a dit ça ?

Il secoua négativement la tête.

- Elle dit plus rien, Maman.

House tenta de faire abstraction de ces paroles assassines, prenant son fils dans ses bras.

- Alors tu vois, tu n'y es pour rien. Ce sont des bêtises de grands. Si tu savais comme les grands sont bêtes…

- Mais Papa… Tu es grand, toi ?

- Euh… ouais.

- Et tu es bête aussi ?

Ils se regardèrent. House fronça les sourcils. Il murmura.

- Parfois, oui.

Cet aveu arracha un petit rire à Junior et un poids s'envola de la poitrine de son père. Ce dernier l'embrassa brièvement.

- Allez, tâche de manger un peu. Je reviens. »

Il prit l'un des verres qu'il avait rempli et s'éclipsa de la cuisine. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il toqua discrètement à la porte pour annoncer son entrée et appuya sur la clenche. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

« Je peux allumer ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, alors il tâtonna pour trouver l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet. Elle était là, sa respiration soulevant des draps trop épais pour cette nuit d'été, trop fins pour contenir l'intensité de sa peine. Il fit le tour du lit et posa le verre sur la seconde table de chevet, puis s'assit du côté où elle était tournée, s'accoudant sur le rebord du matelas pour n'avoir qu'à chuchoter.

- Ça s'est mal passé ?

Elle tenta d'enfouir encore plus son visage sous les draps étouffants, mais il l'en empêcha d'une main ferme, découvrant la pâleur de ses joues et les sillons de sel séchés. De toute évidence, non, ça ne s'était pas bien passé.

- Allez, dis-moi quelque chose.

- Il n'a rien voulu savoir.

- Tu n'as rien pu dire ?

- Rien après avoir refusé de réaliser le rite.

- C'était sous le coup de la colère, il va peut-être changer d'avis avec le recul.

- Renier sa fille n'est pas un problème pour lui, je lui fais honte.

- C'est pareil, il va peut-être mettre du temps à réaliser… Ce n'est pas définitif.

Elle soupira.

- Tu sais, mon père a un point commun avec toi. Il est du genre têtu.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as toujours essayé de réaliser ton Œdipe avec moi ! s'outra-t-il.

- Imbécile, sourit-elle, lui faisant une petite tape sur le bras.

Il se félicita d'avoir réussi à la faire sourire et, comme elle n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux, il ferma les siens et laissa tomber son visage sur la couette.

- On ne sait jamais, persévéra-t-il, avec le temps, il va peut-être regretter. Le petit va lui manquer. S'il me ressemble tant que tu le dis, il saura reconnaître ses torts.

Elle ouvrit un œil et observa le haut de son crâne, qui commençait à sérieusement se dégarnir.

- Tu admets avoir tort, toi ?

- Je n'aurais jamais reconnu avoir un fils, sinon.

Il réalisa qu'en fait, il était beaucoup plus simple de dire les choses les yeux fermés, comme si cela leur enlevait une part de leur gravité. Le silence se fraya un chemin entre eux quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende renifler. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, constatant qu'elle pleurait de nouveau. Elle croisa son regard défait et se retourna dans son lit, lui donnant son dos.

- Cuddy… Tu as fait le bon choix.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Pour toi c'est facile, tes parents sont le cadet de tes soucis.

- Je le sais parce que j'ai compris bien avant toi qu'il faut toujours faire ses choix par soi-même, et pour soi-même.

- Pardon de ne pas parvenir à être égoïste.

- Il y a peut-être un juste milieu entre vivre pour les autres et pour soi. Jusque là tu étais une fille aimante et un médecin dévoué, et tu es devenue une mère protectrice. Forcément, ça bouscule quelques habitudes.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il osa s'asseoir sur le lit et se coucher en travers pour l'atteindre, hésitant à passer un bras au-dessus de sa taille.

- C'est ton fils que tu défends. Il n'y a rien de plus légitime !

Il se hissa un peu plus. Son regard brillant dépassait à peine de la couverture.

- D'accord ?

Il aurait voulu voir l'expression de son visage soigneusement cachée sous les draps, savoir si elle avait plus mal que peur, ou bien l'inverse. Juste pouvoir juger de son état. Il se contenta du clignement de paupière qui accompagna un faible hochement de tête.

- Tu viens manger un morceau avec nous ?

- J'ai pas très faim, marmonna-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

- Tu n'as rien avalé depuis ce midi.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Vingt deux heures passées.

- Junior n'a pas mangé… murmura-t-elle, soudain affolée.

- Je sais, je m'en occupe.

Il put de nouveau voir l'éclat de ses yeux le scruter dans la pénombre.

- Tu devrais au moins essayer de dormir. C'est pas comme si c'était la fin du monde.

Cette tendance à vouloir la faire rire. Depuis toujours, mêmes dans les pires situations, comme celle-ci. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle n'avait jamais compris. Elle commençait à se dire que, peut-être, cet humour et cette dérision étaient ce qu'il lui fallait. Lui qui paraissait tout prendre à la légère, qui se permettait de rire de tout, il n'avait pas l'air si malheureux au fond… Se pouvait-il qu'il ait raison, rien qu'une fois ? Et si la meilleure chose à faire était tout simplement d'oublier ses problèmes ? Les mettre à la trappe. Peut-être bien qu'elle en faisait une montagne mais qu'en fait ce n'était pas si grave, qu'elle s'en remettrait plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait. Après tout ces choses là arrivent tous les jours… Oui, tous les jours.

A cet instant, il était si facile d'avaler les belles paroles de House et de se laisser aller dans un sommeil léthargique, vide d'ombres et de tortures. Il suffirait de lester la culpabilité si fermement amarrée à son esprit, de ne pas réfléchir au moment de s'en remettre complètement à lui, de le croire sur parole alors qu'il lui répétait que ça allait aller. Elle était forcée de reconnaître qu'en six ans il n'avait jamais manqué à l'appel, il n'avait jamais failli à ses responsabilités, il avait toujours été là pour son fils. Peut-être était-il temps de lui faire confiance, non ?

Elle scruta son visage, cherchant du courage pour entrouvrir ses lèvres crispées.

- D'accord. »

Elle ferma les yeux et, quelques instants plus tard, le sentit se lever du lit.

.

.

Il trouva son fils comme il l'avait laissé, assis à table avec le paquet de chips aux oignons ouvert devant lui.

« Alors, elles sont bonnes ces chips ?

Junior se retourna sur sa chaise.

- Comment va Maman ?

- Elle dort. Ça ira mieux demain matin.

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui, on a discuté un peu. Bon, qu'est ce qu'il y a à manger là-dedans ?

Il ouvrit de nouveaux les placards.

- Une salade, ça te dit ?

- Ouiii !

- Maïs, thon, tomates, concombre… Et un Coca !

- On n'a pas le droit au Coca le soir !

- On s'en fiche, Maman dort. » répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il sortit deux assiettes et un ouvre-boîte puis se mit au travail.

.

..oo°°OO°°oo°°OO°°oo..

.

« Papa ?

- Oui, mon cœur.

Il s'approcha du lit où Junior venait de se coucher.

- Tu vas pas partir, hein ?

Des larmes de fatigue et de terreur roulaient sur les joues du petit garçon. Il ne maîtrisait plus ses sanglots. Son père chancela. Il s'assit à côté de lui, s'allongea pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il embrassa sa joue humide et murmura :

- Dors bonhomme.

- Pas si tu t'en vas.

- Je ne partirai pas.

- Promis ?

- Oui.

Junior se redressa et glissa ses bras autour du cou de House père.

- Je t'aime Papa. »

Junior ne mit pas plus de dix minutes à s'endormir, cerné par la douce chaleur que dégageait son père. House se leva lorsque ses sanglots s'apaisèrent et que sa respiration devint lente. Sa veste sur ses épaules, ses chaussures à ses pieds, il ne se rappelait pas avoir tenu une seule promesse de sa vie.

La porte de la demeure s'ouvrit sur la fraîcheur de la nuit. Une canne s'aventura sur le seuil couvert de rosée. Derrière lui, Junior se retourna dans son lit, balbutiant des paroles incompréhensibles.

House resta là, immobile. Il ne savait plus ce qui était dans l'ordre des choses et ce qui ne l'était pas. Elle souffrait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que les pleurs de quelqu'un d'autre que son fils puissent l'atteindre. Un regard en arrière, la porte d'une chambre entrouverte. Une chambre silencieuse. Un sanctuaire meurtri. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il ne savait pas. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer leur plainte, leur besoin, sa promesse.

La porte se referma dans un claquement discret. Les verrous grincèrent. Les clefs tintèrent en rejoignant le meuble de l'entrée. Il traversa le couloir et rejoignit la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Il alluma une nouvelle fois la lampe de chevet pour l'apercevoir, recroquevillée dans le lit. Le verre d'eau était vide.

Il resta longuement immobile, le regard fixé sur cette silhouette plus frêle que jamais. N'était-elle pas un trésor tombé du coffre, et lui celui qui détenait la clef qui l'avait ouvert ? Lui qui avait appris à ne rien espérer de la vie, lui qui avait depuis longtemps abandonné les quêtes chimériques et les rêves impossibles, il n'osait toucher le trésor qui lui était alloué, sans qu'il l'eût attendu, encore moins recherché. Saisi par la peur de rompre le silence mystique qui l'enveloppait, d'être maladroit et d'un mouvement gauche brutaliser cette richesse fragile, mais poussé par un instinct naissant de soin et de protection, il se dévêtit lentement de sa veste et de son jeans puis s'approcha sans bruit, les yeux toujours attachés à l'or qui les faisait étinceler. Il se glissa sous les draps, face à la belle qui feignait le sommeil. Il hésita à tendre une main, caressa ses cheveux et les replaça derrière son oreille, dévoilant son visage clair et ses paupières closes.

Il y a ceux qui cherchent toute leur vie un espoir, et impatients, le gâchent lorsqu'ils le trouvent ; et ceux comme lui qui tombent dessus presque par hasard, et rongés par le respect qu'ils lui portent, ne le consumeront jamais.

Les yeux ouverts dans la pénombre, il scruta son visage impassible. Il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas. Mais, le courage lui manquant pour dire à voix haute ce qu'il pensait très bas, il se contenta de lui adresser une promesse silencieuse qui respecterait, il espérait, le sens qu'il avait trouvé à ses actes.

_Tu vois, je ne suis pas parti. Je ne partirai plus._

Il tendit le bras au-dessus de sa tête et éteignit la lampe de chevet. Plongé dans l'obscurité, il s'approcha jusqu'à ce que ses genoux dénudés touchent les siens. Il imita sa posture, se recroquevillant légèrement pour que leurs fronts s'unissent. Enfin, les poings serrés contre son torse, il ferma les yeux et sombra avec elle dans un sommeil irréel, comme s'ils plongeaient dans un rêve et que demain serait une renaissance, à l'aube du commencement, où leurs destins seraient définitivement liés. Ensemble, du bon côté.

.

..

...

..

.

FIN.

* * *

_Désolée d'avoir un peu tarder à poster la fin... Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici =) Merci pour vos reviews, et à la prochaine !_


End file.
